The Salient Vow
by EuropeanCupcake
Summary: Mala, a young woman from Harad gets caught up in an unexpected journey with thirteen dwarves, a wizard, and a hobbit burglar. She embraces the dangerous journey with difficulty at first, but quickly comes to accept the loyal hearts of the stubborn dwarves. After all she must return, especially if she has such a fiercely passionate promise with a certain Elvenking. (OC x Thranduil)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy creating it. I hope Mala will make a special place in your heart, the way she has in mine. Her personality will only grown as time moves on, and you will see her blossom like a flower. This story will intertwine with the occurences in The Hobbit, of course with addition of Mala.

Some Info:

Near Harad: northern Harad (near Gondor)

Far Harad: southern Harad

Mother: Ahi Khazis

Father: Daldikir Khazis

Harad is located toward the south of Middle Earth, and this is where it will begin. Mala had been sheltered her entire life, so she's unaware of the different types of creatures out there. She had heard scary stories of monstrous beings as a child, but had never seen a Orc in person. During this time of Middle Earth we move closer to the beginnings of the first few books of the Hobbit series.

Harad is an ally to Mordor during this time, and the Orcs are collecting people in order to add them to their army. Mordor's ranks had grown weak after the occurences of the War, and they need to be re-supplied.

Anyway after all that...this is the story about how a human woman melted a selfish Elven King's heart ;).

 **xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

 **Chapter I: 2936**

Mala daughter of Daldikir and Ahi Khazis grew up south of Harondor and Mordor, on the coasts of a small town in Far Harad. As a child she remembered the ravishing heat during the summers, the moist coastal air creating humidity. The echoing of the crickets in the tall grass, and the loud squawks of seagulls. Her curly black hair used to frizz up from the heat, and her mother had refused to let her wear it out.

The summers of her early age consisted of games she would play with many of the other children of Harad. They would chase each other trough the tall grass that grew near the rivers and streams, their laughter echoing around them.

Mala had always been a rather quiet child, but during those moment she thrived. She even encouraged some of the more shy children to play along with her, and hesitantly they obliged.

Her days had been spent laughing in the sun, unaware of the dangers and troubles of the world around her.

The country of Harad suffered greatly throughout the ages. Most of the country consisted of hot planes of sandy desert, and food was scarce. The cities that did manage to somewhat prosper were ran by violent warring lords.

Often times these Black Númenórean Lords would make sure to ingrain their rule by destroying and killing their subjects.

Now Mala's days consisted of long hours on the shores, catching fish. Both of Mala's parents were fishermen, and as such she was also expected to learn the trade. Since Mala was their only child, she took on the role of the oldest son.

Besides that role she was also expected to learn how to become a lady.

This meant that after Mala spent long seemingly endless days in the sun, she was expected to study.

Harad had a class system like any other place, and Mala's family was at the bottom.

Despite the fact that Mala's parents were unable to afford any type of education for their daughter, Ahi taught her how to read. Her mother had received lessons from kind strangers as they passed trough the southern lands, and Ahi found it important to teach her daughter in turn.

The first few years of Mala's life during the Third Age of Middle Earth was quiet, consisting of long days working.

Her hands had become worn from work. Torn from twisting rope to make nets, and from pulling scales off fish.

On Mala's eighteenth birth year of 2936 however, everything changed.

It was another hot summer day, and she was exhausted from work. The sun was setting slowly on the horizon, and the heat continued to move in waves. Mala had her long black hair tied back in a long braid, and carried a basket constructed of rivergrass on her head.

She took careful steps down the road, her sandal covered feet kicking up dirt with each step. This summer had been harsh for her family, and business had been bad. The river near which they resided was practically empty due to overfishing, and Mala feared for her family's safety.

Mala had barely made her way to the market in the past few weeks, unable to consistently catch enough fish for even her family.

Her father had returned home early from fishing, taking care of Ahi.

Her mother had fallen ill with a horrible cough, and Mala feared for her mother's life. It had been weeks since she showed the first symptoms, and now she wasn't even able to leave the solace of her bed.

She pondered over their future, as she made her way back to their simple hut. Mala's usually caramel colored complexion was a deep mocha, due to the harsh sun rays.

She had tired circles underneath her hazel colored eyes, due to sleepless nights. She tossed and turned all night, thinking of ways in which to support her family. Mala was old enough to have a family of her own, or seek a job in a much larger city. Mala had been battling the idea in her head for a few months now, but she still didn't feel anymore sure. It could either mean saving her family, and securing income, or sure death.

Mala had always been regarded as a beautiful woman, and perhaps she would be able to marry a man of high status.

With her workers hands however, she was unsure. Most ladies took pride in their soft, sating skin, and perfect complexion. Just as Mala moved closer to her town, she caught sight of black smoke on the horizon. It practically covered the setting sun, and immediately her footsteps increased.

Mala's parents raced through her mind as her steps increased, and she hurried to town. As she got closer to the town, she saw the flames engulfing many of the huts and wooden buildings. Mala watched as frantic townsfolk attempted to quelm the ever rising flames, to no avail.

The other thing that immediately caught Mala's attention, was the ironclad monsters (Orcs).

Their teeth were sharp and disgusting, as they snarled inhumanely. Their clawed hands reached up and grabbed whatever life was in their way dragging them along, or into a cart behind them.

The cart was pulled by two even larger monstrous beings, their bodies covered in humps. Their bags were crooked as they pulled along the cart, letting out loud groans.

The people on the back of it looked beyond frightened, and Mala recognized a few young boys amongst them.

Mala made her way past the scorching flames and screaming townspeople, toward her own hut. Mala didn't care about the contents of her basket at this point, and just wanted to make sure her family was ok. When she finally arrived at her hut, she found it astray.

The door was wide open, and their were signs of struggle. Mala's eyes immediately began watering up as she frantically looked around the three room hut for her parents. She found her mother in her bed, Ahi's body shaking with sobs.

"They took him Mala. The Orcs took your father with them. I think they're going to use them for Mordor's armies. Your father is too old, he's going to die." Mala immediately consoled her mother, taking the frail woman in her arms.

Mala could feel the raging temperature of her mother's skin throughout the hug, and her heart was only filled with more grief. They wouldn't make it without Daldikir.

Her mother was too weak to be of much use, and despite the bad fishing conditions, her father helped a great deal. Mala moved back from her mother, stroking away the curls that clung to her feverish forehead.

Her mother was practically delusional with fever, her eyes red and wide.

Mala took a deep breath, and let her thoughts settle for a moment. If she stayed here with her mother, they would die. Without Daldikir their family would certainly starve, or her mother be taken by fever at least.

If Mala made her way to face the monstrous beings called Orcs, she would possibly be snatched up herself, and taken away.

Her mother then would certainly be met with death...either way there was a grave chance of death. Mala sighed softly, stroking her mother's moist cheek.

"Mother...what would you have me do? I do not want to leave you alone, and yet I cannot abandon father to be met with an ill fate."

Her mother's eyes were filled with feverish confusion, and she remained quiet. Just then a cold shiver ran down Mala's back, as a gruff voice called out. "Look trough all the hut's to make sure you didn't leave anybody of use you idiots."

The voice was unlike the animalistic shrieks that had erupted from the Orcs. With a loud sound a Orc entered the hut, and Mala immediately looked around to find a weapon. She took hold of a large spoon and moved forward.

The Orc eyed her, it's lips moving apart to reveal a disgusting grin. Mala was filled with fear, but also surprising courage. She wasn't going to abandon her mother or home so easily.

Mala ran forward to meet the Orc, who pulled out a large sword. Mala's large spoon flew across the hut, hitting one of the walls. She avoided the Orc's large sword by a hair, but instead crashed into his large hand. It enclosed her throat and Mala could feel her airway getting crushed.

The corners of her blue eyes began going black, and she fought back aimlessly against the large being.

Her short nails dug into its unnaturally blue blackish skin. The last thing engrained in her memory was her mother's scream, and the Orc's laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** During this chapter the Orcs are taking Mala to Mordor utilizing the Harad Road, when they are intercepted by Elves. Amongst them is none other than Prince of the Mirkwood, Legolas. The Prince and his onterage quickly dispose of the Ogres, leaving a frightened Mala. For some strange reason, Mala was the only one that was being taken with the Orcs. Their final destination, which the Prince could only assume, was going to be the cursed lands of Mordor.

 **Enjoy and please leave feedback!**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 2: A Grateful but Unexpected Occurrence**

Mala awoke, her head pounding. She could feel the pounding pain in the depth of her temples, and it rendered her beyond dizzy. Mala felt as if her world was spinning, and with a soft sigh, she opened her eyes. The bright white light blinded Mala, and she blinked a few times in order to long, dark eyelashes brushed against her high cheek bones softly. Mala finally somewhat adjusted to the light, as she looked up disoriented.

The iron bars of a cell gleamed back at her menacingly, and a cold shiver immediately ran trough Mala's body.

She could feel every one of her hairs stand on end. Frightened with the sudden realization of her current position, Mala sat up swiftly.

The quick movement caused even more pain in Mala's head, and the sharp burning shot down her back like an arrow. Mala let out a wince, as she pressed her hands against the iron sharp pain had practically rendered the young woman useless, and she tried her hardest to contain her sounds of pain.

She gritted her teeth together, as her rapid breathing continued. After a few quiet moments Mala felt slightly better, and her hazel eyes continued to take in the iron floor of her cage. Mala took a few rapid breaths, and with a groan sat up once again.

Mala took in a raspy breath in, the warm air rushing down her throat.

She tried her best to ignore the slightly more dulled pain pounding in her temples, and took in her surroundings.

The iron bars were slightly apart, and Mala could easily make out the surrounding lands. The surrounding lands were practically barren with rocky landscapes, and a few small clutches of grass every now and again.

It felt as if the heat was even more concentrated in these lands, even more so than Harad. Mala could easily tell she wasn't home anymore, and she had a feeling she was far away from her small port town. Mala could feel the hot tears rising in her eyes, threatening to be evaporated by the harsh temperatures.

Thoughts of her poor, ail mother entered her mind. The piercing scream that had echoed before Mala blacked out, replayed in her mind.

There was no doubt in the young woman's mind that she would never see her mother again...Memories of her childhood also entered her mind.

Long, hot summer days filled with bare feet, and the joy of jumping into the waters of the great river. Her childhood had been filled with no worries of the future, how foolish she had been...

Mala wiped her eyes quickly, determined not to let the monster's see her weakness. Memories of the strong woman that her mother used to be, entered Mala's mind. "Don't let them see you down Mala. You are too strong, too beautiful to show these tears. Life has so many joyous occasions, try to remember only the good things."

Mala let out a soft laugh, the incomparable pain of loss still resting there. Mala knew in her heart that her mother had not survived the attack. Even if she did, her illness would soon take her.

The young woman would try her best to follow her mother's advice, and recall only the good things...no matter how hard that may be.

Mala turned around and looked for the hideous Orcs she had been exposed to earlier. A cold shiver ran down her back again, as she realized how many there truly were.

They made their way down stone road, at least twenty of them. Mala recognized a few of their hideous forms when they had invaded her village, and she felt utter disgust. She couldn't understand how the animalistic beings had taken her people so easily, without any regard.

Mala didn't think that there was even a human trace left in these Orcs, and she wondered how one could even create such horrible creatures.

Had they been born of a woman? Or were they some sort of unnatural creation that was born of some dark magic?

Mala watched their hurried movements, as they sped down the slightly winding road. The rocky slopes on either side of the cart, and the cage, began to grow taller. Mala wondered where they were taking her, and she had a dark, lingering feeling it wouldn't be anywhere good.

The way these creatures had show no regard to human life, surely meant that Mala was moving towards her death. Mala closed her hazel colored eyes once again. She crossed her legs, and began blocking out her surrounding environment.

Her father had taught her to meditate and clear her mind, especially in times of distress. She often had a hard time slowing her rapidly moving thoughts, but practice had made her more disciplined. Just as Mala began feeling herself calm, a loud monstrous yell caught her attention.

Her eyes opened quickly, and she sat up. She watched as the Ogre's were cut down with ease. Pale, tall figures cut them down with ease. Their movements were so fluid and fast, that Mala could barely make them out.

She didn't know whether it was due to their speed, or her pounding head. Swords crashed with such fierce power, that sparks flew between the opponents.

Mala felt as if the assault took forever, however she was sure it only lasted a few moments. The small group of beautiful men gathered closer together after they took a look at the slain Orc's, and discussed something amongst themselves.

Mala couldn't make out what they were saying, their lips moving quickly. Mala's body stiffened as one of them approached her cell, his long golden hair shining around his face like a halo. Mala couldn't make out a single line of age in his face.

He was utterly breath taking...and she was caught completely off guard. Mala had never seen a more beautiful man, or person in her entire life.

His entire being practically exuded brilliance, and a hidden power. She could feel the strength radiating off his slender frame, and she watched cautiously as a pale hand grasped her bars.

His long porcelain pale fingers gribbed the rusty bars, which looked so out of place against his flawless skin. A pair of brilliant blue eyes met her bright hazel ones, and for a moment they exchanged a completely wordless conversation.

His eyes studied her carefully, calculating ever movements. Mala could tell that he was calculating his next move, attempting to gage the positive against the negative. Their wordless exchange continued for what Mala felt was a century, before the beautiful man let out a sigh.

His pale lips parted. "Who are you?" Mala didn't even realize that he was talking to her for a moment, and she was overwhelmed by the velvet sound that was his voice.

"M-My name is Mala, daughter of Daldikir Khazis." Even though Mala had said the same sentence so many times, her answer had never quite sounded so unsure. Her voice was filled with fear. She neither knew the strangers intentions, nor their side in the strange events that had occurred.

A apparent fact rang clear like a bell, just because they had killed the Orcs, did not mean they were her ally. The elf raised a perfect eyebrow, caught off guard by Mala's strange accent.

Where as his words rang clear, hers were underlined with a foreign accent. It was unexpected, and yet pleasant. The man grabbed his sword from its hilt, and Mala immediately tensed. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting a final strike.

It came. Instead of hitting her however, it sent the lock of her cages flying. The elf opened the metal cage, a squeak echoing from the tall rocky walls around them. He extended a pale hand towards her, and Mala took it thankfully.

Her skin was a obvious contrast from his own pale tone, and her caramel complexion was even more apparent. Her sandaled feet met the rocky ground shakily, and she was overcome with weakness. She stumbled forward and the pale man caught her, letting out a displeased sound.

"They must have been carrying you for a few days now, your body is barely used to walking. I am Legolas, an Elf of the Wooden Realm." Elf!? Mala immediately looked up, her hazel eyes moving straight toward the beautiful strangers ears. Sure enough...there were two sharp ears on either side of his face.

They came to a point where they connected on the end. It was so strange from the human ears that Mala was used to seeing, and yet so beautiful. Mala had heard stories of the Elves that resided in Middle Earth, but had never seen one with her own eyes.

Her mother told her stories about their elegant grace, and magic properties. Mala was greatful that she was able to see them with her own eyes, and wished that her mother was present.

Mala was overcome with another wave of sadness, and attempted to steady herself. She moved back from the strange and bowed, at least as much as she could manage.

"Thank you for your help Legolas. Do you know where these monsters were going to take me?" she asked curiously. "My best guess is to Mordor, the land in which these creatures were origonally forged. You were the only thing they were dragging there however, which does make me wonder as to why." Mala felt Legolas' heated, scrutinizing gaze on her. After all...he had no reason to trust her. They were perfect strangers, and she was sure she'd to the same in his situation.

She wouldn't just stand their speechless however, leaving his mind to wander to dark places.

"I'm origonally from Harad. I grew up in the southern lands, near a small port town. These Orcs came into my town and ravaged it, grabbing any yound men in their wake. They destroyed my house, and most likely...killed my mother."

Mala finished the last bit with a wince, barely above a whisper. She had known of the most likely fate her mother had suffered, and yet...saying it aloud, still hurt.

Mala could see the understanding in Legolas' eyes, and she had a feeling it ran so much deeper than she could even understand.

"I am saddened by your mother's fate. It is one that is almost always met when crossing paths with the creatures of Mordor, or their masters. As much as I would like to find a way for you to return home Mala daughter of Daldikir Khazis, I cannot. You seemed to be a important token to be taken to Mordor, so I must take you to my home. My father will decide what to do with you, and what your meaning in this world, and this ongoing War is."

War? The word put a nasty metallic taste in Mala's mouth, and the anticipation of things yet come to pass, hit her like cold water.

She had a sinkening feeling that this was only the beginning of a long occurance of events, and that her fate had changed from its origional course. The the direction in which her river of life flowed would be filled with challenges, and she just hoped the destination would be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I've been listening to music nonstop, and it's been a large driving force for what's been making me write like crazy. I hope ya'll are all enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Please leave feedback!

-EuropeanCupcake

 **XxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 3: Introductions**

Mala had been traveling with the elves on horseback for many days now. She had watched as Legolas utilized a stray raven on their way back to Mirkwood, in order to alarm his father of their arrival.

Mala had never felt quite so important in her entire eighteen years of life. She had never experienced anyone going out of their way to receive her in any shape.

He reassured her that it would be best to return to Mirkwood, especially since they did not know why Mala had been taken by Orcs.

He wanted to give his father enough time to anticipate their arrival, and possibly gather a council to discuss what to do now. Legolas claimed that her travel to Mordor only increased his suspicions.

Legolas spoke of a rising fear, and he was afraid that the Kingdom of Mordor would rise fully once again. He spoke of a time when a large War broke out over most of Middle Earth.

A dark ruler in Mordor had forged a ring in order to rule all of Middle Earth, within the depths of Mount Doom.

As Legolas spoke of his people's past history, a cold feeling spread throughout Mala's body. Even though these horrible tragedies had occurred many years ago, she felt as if she had been part of them.

Even now the Woodland Realm had been pushed back, as the shadow of the Necromancer advanced forward. He spoke of the increase in Orc numbers, and was sure it wasn't pure coincidence.

 **Even in times of peace, there really was none.**

Once Mala had her fair share of sad stories, she had beckoned Legolas to tell her about better days.

Mala listened intently as he described the large trees of the Realm, and beautiful lights adorning the caves at night. He described how they shone like a thousand stars against a dark night sky.

Legolas also revealed that he had traveled slightly further than his father had permitted. His father had ordered him to survey the outskirts of Mordor, to make sure nothing unusual was occurring.

Instead however, Legolas had taken his group of Elves further than allowed.

Legolas was very friendly, and Mala began slowly feeling more comfortable around him. He spoke of the traditions of his people, and how his childhood was. Mala also spoke of her childhood in Harad, which seemed much more enjoyable than Legolas'.

His childhood had been filled with learning his place amongst Mirkwood, and spent with endless hours of learning.

With the strict upbringing that Legolas described, Mala was surprised that he seemed so friendly. It was easy to talk to him, and she found her words flowing out like the river.

The energy between Legolas and her was platonically friendly. She felt no threat from the Elven Prince any longer, and instead the beginnings of a friendship.

Learning about his future responsibilities not only as Prince, but also as King of Mirkwood. Legolas also described how his people were a bit more wild than the more regal Elves of Rivendell.

He explained that these Elves lived on the ground, unlike the Elves of Mirkwood. Their home made them more susceptible to possible attack, especially now that the darkness was growing.

October:Mala wasn't sure how many days had passed. They had stopped on several occasions to gather water to drink, and more supplies.

After what seemed like a lifetime they finally arrived at the edge of the woods. The trees of the enormous forest swayed with the strong breeze that came from the north. Their fluid movements looked almost like a welcoming wave, and Mala couldn't help but to smile.

She had always been particularly interested in nature and wildlife, and it was almost easy for her to get lost in the soft tempo of the swaying trees.

She remembered when she was younger how she had always taken all kind of animals back to her hut. Her mother eventually became angry with her, and forbade any animals within their home.

They made their way trough the large trees, and Mala could practically feel her companies anticipation.

They probably had been anticipating their arrival for many days now. She wondered how many of the Elves had family's awaiting them, and she found herself wishing them all the best.

They all look youthful of course, but Legolas had explained that Elves did not age the way that humans did. Even after hundreds of years of life, they barely showed any signs of age. Mala had picked up on many of the differences between her and the Elves on the way to Mirkwood.

They towered above her form easily, and she wondered how tall they were. Especially Legolas. He was easily over six feet tall, with her head barely reaching his shoulder blades.

Mala's hazel eyes looked around the forest curiously, taking in her surroundings. They crossed a bridge over a small waterfall, and made their way to a large wooden gate, where two brown haired Elves stood.

They seemingly welcomed Legolas with a bow, and their eyes immediately went to her. Legolas exchanged words with the two Elves, their eyes still on her.

Mala stood out like a sore thumb. She was surrounded by fair skinned, seemingly unflawed creatures. Here she was, on the back of Legolas' horse. Her dark curls had escaped her long braid, and were framing her caramel colored face.

She was bruised, scratched, and sweaty. Despite their long journey her company of Elves seemed barely effected by the time, and looked perfectly beautiful.

They didn't even seem to have a drop of sweat on their bodies, and Mala felt a bit ashamed. The differences between her human body and theirs were beyond apparent.

The Elves began to dismount the horses, and Mala jumped a bit when Legolas moved from behind her. He landed on his feet as graceful as a cat, and extended a hand to her.

Mala took his hand and gasped as he pulled her off the horse easily. There was a hidden strength behind his lean frame, and Mala landed in his arms. Mala blushed at their proximity and was glad when the Elf put her down after a few seconds.

"Thank you," she muttered, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. Mala felt a lot better since her abduction from her homeland, mostly due to the fact that she had been well fed over the last few weeks. Legolas discussed a few soft words with the guards, who opened the door.

The group of Elves and Mala entered the large doors, and the Woodland Realm. Mala's hazel eyes took in the large cave halls in awe, amazed at the beautiful lights that were scattered across the stone walls.

The halls seemed to go on forever, as large openings adorned many halls within the stronghold.

"We are going to meet my father in his halls now. He is the King of Mirkwood, and needs to be addressed as such. I do not want you to throw yourself on the ground in cower in his presence, quite the opposite. I want you to show no fear when you are faced with him, no matter how cold he may be towards you Mala. Since my mother's passing however," Legolas paused, "he has been very cautious."

"My father makes no light gamble with the life's of his people, and at first he may see you as a slight threat. I have however warned him of your arrival, so he had more than enough time to prepare himself, and the council for it. I'm sure they've discussed the change your coming to Mirkwood may bring, but I do not believe that they will make a rash decision. You are no monster, and should not be treated as such."

Mala immediately felt a pang of understanding and sadness for Legolas, and nodded softly. She listened to each one of his words intently, and would try her absolute best to follow them.

They arrived at a large open room decorated with detailed etchings into the stone. Mala wondered how long Elven hands had spent to create such beautiful architecture, as her hazel eyes took in the room.

She gasped as she followed a set of wooden stairs up to a large wooden throne. The throne seemed to be shaped in the horns of a deer, but it wasn't the throne that caught Mala's attention...it was the beautiful man sitting in it.

He had the same long golden strands that adorned Legolas' head, except longer. His hair reminded Mala of a waterfall as it flowed down his shoulders, and came to stop slightly above the Elf's crossed legs. The King's eyes were a shade of light blue, and Mala practically shivered at his cold stare.

His face was unemotional as he glanced at Mala's form, and she felt extremely inferior. The man stood up with grace, his long golden hair falling over his broad shoulders. His form was tall and regal, and he made his way down the steps.

As he moved closer Mala could get a better look at his face, and she almost gasped in utter bliss. His eyebrows were full and sharp at the ends, giving him an even more elvish look than Mala thought possible. His nose was long and slender, perfectly placed in the middle of his flawless face.

The Woodland Kings lips were slightly full and a light shade of pink. Mala could feel the heat rising throughout her form, and pure astonishment.

Before her now stood the most beautiful thing that she had ever encountered. Despite the cold disposition that he was sending her, she was in utter awe.

He was even taller than Legolas, and towered above her at around seven feel. Mala looked up at him, her hazel eyes meeting his. "Father this is Mala, daughter of Daldikir Khazis. She comes from the south, all the way from Harad. The Orcs assaulted her village, and took her with them."

Mala bowed forward, "It's lovely to meet you, your Majesty. Thank you for allowing me to enter your Realm."

The woman's voice flowed out of her full lips like honey, and the sincerity of her words caught Thranduil off guard. "The pleasure is all mine Mala," Thranduil responded, bowing slightly in front of the young woman.

Thranduil paused for a moment, his light blue eyes studying the small woman in front of him. Her hair was mused from the long travels, several of her dark curls unfastened from the long braid that fell to the middle of her back. Her clothes were wrinkled from the long travel, and several slight scratches were on her right cheek.

Yet, here she stood. The kind emotion that radiated off of her form, was almost too much for him to take. Thranduil could not remember a time when his halls had been filled with so much emotion, and her arrival had only just taken place.

Her hazel colored eyes stared up at him behind impossibly long eyelashes, and her full lips were slightly parted, as if in awe.

He wondered if it was of him.

Thranduil was well aware he was attractive, even to elvish standards. His royal bloodline allotted him a lot of his height, and his golden hair. Yet as this human woman looked upon him with amazement in those strangely colored eyes, Thranduil couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride.

His blue eyes broke from her form for a second, for his own good.

"I am going to seek council from Gandalf on this matter. I do not believe that you are even human, Mala daughter of Daldikir Khazis." He caught the gasp that the small woman released, and he immediately felt slightly bad for her.

Her journey had already been hard all the way from Harad, he could only imagine what confusion this statement would bring her.

"Gandalf the Grey will be able to analyze what exactly you are. He's been alive for hundreds of years, and his magic abilities are advanced even for us. He will be able to identify who you are, and then we will move on from there."

Thranduil turned to Legolas, meeting his sons blue eyes. He would discuss his disobedient actions later, for now he had business to take care of. "Take Mala to one of the chambers and make sure she cleans herself up. I'm sure she desires a bath and food after her travels."

Thranduil met Mala's hazel eyes once again. "We will discuss the implications of your arrival, and my expectations after you have settled yourself in. I bid you a goodnight." Mala nodded softly, her black curls bouncing slightly with the movement. With that Legolas led the young woman out of the throne room.

Thranduil let out a relieved sigh as the same cold energy once again returned into his throne room, but there was still that nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

Thranduil felt as if the course of his life was about to take a turn, and he had a hunch it had something to do with that woman.

Even as she stood in front of him so frail, and frozen...Thranduil could feel something inside of her. Something beside that radiation of positivity that came from her small body.

"Send a raven to Gandalf the Grey. Tell him it is urgent, and that I may have found someone to help us fight against the growing darkness," he commanded to a servant near his throne.

The servant nodded and left the throne room, and Thranduil continued to ponder on what exactly he was going to do with the young woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ada: father**

 **Author's Note:** Here's another Chapter! I've been pretty excited with the course that this story is taking, and writing a lot. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
-EuropeanCupcake

 **xXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

 **Chapter 4: Growing Affections**

Mala sighed in pleasure as she let her barren body sink into the hot water of the bath. One of the Elven maids had been kind enough to draw the bath for her, and had filled it with several different ingredients that would nourish her exhausted body, and spirit.

Mala's hazel eyes watched as the various flowers floated on top of the water, and could feel the oil against her sun kissed skin.

She let her head sink back against the edge of the bath, her long curly raven hair spilling over the side. She closed her eyes and let herself relax into the quiet serenity of this moment of peace.

It had probably been months that she had felt so serene, and she had full intention of taking advantage of this.

Her world had shattered into millions of pieces over the course of a few hours. Despite the fact that the assault on her village occurred months ago, the scars were still fresh. The wounds that had been engraved into her heart, and mind, would be permanent. The sickening scream of her mother would be permanently etched into her memory.

Mala winced at the memory and sat up, facing toward one of the walls. Her movement echoed throughout the large bathroom, and bounced off the walls. Mala sat on her knees in the bath, crossing her arms on the edge of the tub. Her hazel eyes looked around the room aimlessly, attempting to distract herself.

The room was as beautiful as any other in the seemingly endless halls of the Mirkwood caves. The walls were in scripted with beautiful shapes that resembled delicate flowers scattered upon a light summer breeze.

Had Mala been in a better state of mind, she could have almost wept. The young woman from Harad had never even dared to dream of being in such a beautiful place. Let along meeting Elves...or Elven royalty.

Her thoughts immediately returned back to Thranduil, King of the Wooden Realm. His large statue practically screamed of regality, and demanded respect. His icy disposition had left Mala feeling slightly cold, and yet curious. She wondered if there was more to that stoic gaze than he let on.

He hadn't been particularly rude to her however, maybe even slightly welcoming. The King had even allowed her to settle into this otherworldly Kingdom, putting her health to the forefront of their discussions.

He had uttered the words that she was **"not human."** The realization sank deep within Mala's chest.

She had never imagined herself to be particularly important. Of course as a young child she had felt different, but didn't everyone?

She had always felt the pulling of some unknown force beyond her small village. A sweet voice that had whispered seductive words of adventures yet to come...she had never imagined that voice to be even a slight possibility.

She had always thought of it as some over imaginative aspect of herself attempting to dream of things that would never be.

Yet here she was...in Mirkwood. The Realm of the King of the Woods would be her refuge, even if just for a short interval.

Mala wondered if she would ever be able to truly thing of this ethereal place as a home, or whether she would always feel like an outsider. Even if by some impossible odds she wasn't human, she would never be close to the graceful beings that the Elves were.

She had caught glimpses of their elegant movements. They practically floated with each regal step. Their skin was as pale as moonlight, and just as soft and smooth. They seemed like beings of an entirely different world.

A world that was filled with none of the violent aspects of War, or famine. A world that was filled with the sounds of mystical music, and enchanting spells.

Mala thought back to how Thranduil had moved forward towards her. His closeness had brought a unknown side of longing that she had never felt before, and Mala immediately felt her face heat up. The Elf had to be at least a few hundred years old, and here she was...some lustful eighteen year old woman thinking of him inappropriately.

She wondered how many Elven woman thought of him the same way. She was curious as to why the Woodland King hadn't chosen a new companion after Legolas' mothers passing...but then again if he was truly in love, he couldn't move on so easily.

Thoughts of Mala's father and mother entered her mind, and she knew her statement to be true. She would never be the same after her horrible encounter with the servants of Mordor, and her mother's death would stay with her forever.

She hoped her father was ok, but she knew that to be most likely untrue. If he hadn't been killed by an Orc, he would be enslaved by Mordor.

Mala couldn't fathom the thought of her father committing any atrocities against any living creatures. She hoped that he hadn't bought into any lies that those monsters had told him. Mala would almost rather her father be imprisoned than lose some of his humanity.

At least that's what she would do...Mala could never hurt the innocent.

With a sigh the young woman cleaned herself and stepped out of the bath, utilizing one of the soft towels to dry herself off. She caught sight of the beautiful gown that was laid upon a wooden chair for her.

Her hands slid across the soft fabric of the green fabric. The fabric was silken and smooth across her fingers, and Mala wondered how much so a beautiful gown was worth. There were several detailed stitches along the two sides of the top of the dress, that formed into beautiful silver braid like patterns.

The bottom of the dress was adorned with small silver beads that were laid out in a pattern that made it look like small clusters of silver flowers spread out in a lush green valley. Was she truly allowed to slip into a garb of such fashion?

If it was a gift, Mala would be rude to refuse it, and a fool. Mala slipped into the beautiful dress. The sleeves were long at the end, and came down to almost the end of the dress.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Mala jumped slightly. "Come in" she muttered softly, and Mala was relieved when it was Legolas. The Woodland Prince stopped at the door for a moment, taking in Mala's form.

Mala glanced at him curiously, one of her eyebrows raising. "Is everything alright your majesty?" Legolas nodded softly.

His slightly past shoulder length golden hair moved softly, and a smile adorned his lips.

"You look beautiful Mala. The servants did well in picking out the color, it practically illuminates your complexion."

Mala blushed slightly at the kind compliment, and she moved a strand of her curly black hair behind her ear.

"Don't call me 'your majesty' Mala, I am still just Legolas." Mala smiled softly "Thank you for the heartfelt compliment Legolas, I have never felt more beautiful than now. Nor have I ever worn a dress such as this. I am very...thankful."

Mala's voice was soft with appreciation, and Legolas smiled even brighter.

"Would you like help with your hair? I've always kept my hair a bit past shoulder length but I've grown quite skilled in the art of braiding." Mala laughed softly at the image of Legolas glancing in the mirror, as he braided his own hair.

"I'd love that, thank you." Mala look a seat in front of the beautiful vanity that was on the right side of the room, and watched as Legolas moved behind her. He ran his hands trough her long curly raven hair at first, and then began combing it from the bottom up.

"I'm amazed at your experience dealing with stubborn hair such as mine. I haven't noticed one Elf with curly hair, where did you learn such skill?" Legolas chuckled softly, glancing into the mirror. His blue eyes met Mala's hazel ones, and he sent her a soft smile.

"Mala I am not only experienced in the world of Elves. I've dealt with a few ruthless human children with insisted on playing with me as well. The act of their games may or may not have included doing each other's hair."

Mala laughed loudly, her musical laugh echoing throughout the room. She felt a weight almost lift of her shoulders at the gesture, and felt truly happy for the first time in the past few months.

Mala imagined the scene of Legolas the Woodland Prince, braiding a young girls hair.

"You truly are magnificent Legolas. I doubt there is anything you haven't done in your years upon this Earth."

Legolas began putting Mala's hair into a beautiful French braid, his pale, long fingers working skillfully. "Even in my many years upon this Earth, I still have not experienced all of the pleasures of life. Especially many of the more enjoyable things in life I have not experienced. I have spent much of my lifetime confined to these halls, pre-occupied with tedious princely duties."

Mala glanced at the Prince curiously, watching as he worked quickly. "May I ask how old you are?"

Legolas stopped for a second, meeting her eyes once again. "My dear Mala it isn't very ladylike to ask an Elf of their age."

Mala gasped, afraid she had offended him. Legolas simply laughed shaking his head, and continuing his task. "I was only joking. I am over two thousand years old. I am 2866 exactly."

Legolas chuckled at Mala's surprised gasp, "You're practically a grandpa" she laughed. Legolas let out a fake offended gasp, clutching his chest as if his pride had been wounded. "How you wound me so Mala, I am not my father." Both of their musical laughter filled the bathroom chamber, and Legolas finished the braid.

Legolas handed Mala a hand mirror, "take a look at my splendid masterpiece."

Mala glanced in the mirror and smiled brightly, her hazel eyes lighting up. "It's beautiful Legolas, thank you so much."

She wanted to hug the prince, but knew it wouldn't be appropriate. Instead she settled with smiling brightly at him, and he returned the gesture. "You are very welcome Mala. Now that you are cleaned up, how about we get dinner?" Mala nodded enthusiastically, getting up from the chair. She slipped into the shoes that were provided to her, which added a little height to her short statue.

"I guess the servants thought I needed to be a bit taller" she laughed, and Legolas chuckled softly.

"I think they just picked what shoes matched well with the dress."

The two of them made their way to the dining hall, laughing softly. Their good mood practically illuminating the now dimly lit halls of the cavern. The two of them entered the dinning hall, and Mala let her eyes sway from Legolas to take a look around.

Her hazel colored eyes met a pair of icy blue ones, and Mala immediately stiffened. She bowed quickly, and Legolas mirrored her movement. Thranduil looked at his son curiously, wondering as to why he was in such a good mood.

His blue eyes then wandered to Mala, taking in her form.

She was wearing a beautiful green dress that made her sun kissed skin illuminate, a beautiful contrast. Her raven looks were pulled back into a long braid, a few curls framing her face.

His servants had done a fine job picking out the elegant garment. Her green-brown eyes stood out even more against her deeper skin tone, with the help of the beautifully colored gown.

The gown clung to her body perfectly, and Thranduil noticed the curve from her small delicate waste, to her hips. Thranduil could feel the energy radiating off of her form, and he was practically drawn in.

Thranduil looked away quickly, realizing he had stared for entirely longer than appropriate, especially for a Elven King.

"Good evening Ada," Legolas said softly. "Good evening your majesty," Mala said as well, her voice flowing out of her full lips entirely too melodic than Thranduil thought possible.

The short few hours she had been within the Woodland Realm Thranduil could sense how much more energetic and happy not just his subjects were, but also his son. The young woman seemed to illuminate the halls with each step, and heighten everyone's mood so easily.

Thranduil felt a small pang of jealousy at the easy friendship she had developed with Legolas. 'Ridiculous notion,' he thought quickly, and dismissed the strange thought.

"I assume that the two of you were settling down for dinner, would you mind joining me?"

Legolas smiled softly at his father, glancing over at Mala. The young woman smiled softly and nodded.

"That would be lovely your majesty, thank you for the invitation."

The three of them settled at the table. Mala took a seat beside Legolas, and Thranduil gestured for a servant. He requested dinner, and in a few short moments a feast was spread out in front of them. Mala stared amazed at the varations of food. Most of it was vegetables, but there was also a delicious smelling roast in the middle of the table. Never in her life had Mala even dreamed of having this much food at once, let alone in the company of only two other people.

Thranduil and Legolas began putting food on their plates. Thranduil glanced at Mala as she looked around, a unreadable expression on her face.

"Is something not of your liking Mala? You must not be used to elvish food."

Mala's hazel eyes met Thranduil's blue ones, and Thranduil felt his chest tighten again. Her eyes did not reflect digust but instead they reflected uttered happiness. Her full lips parted into a beautiful genuine smile.

"It's not that at all your majesty. I have never seen this much food. In Harad I would have never dreamed of ever having this much variation. I am not displeased by any means your majesty, quite the opposite. I am utterly thankful and humbled to be able to share in this experience, and to share it with the both of you."

Thranduil felt a warm feeling tug at his chest for the first time in almost a thousand years, and he found himself speechless. He watched as Mala began putting things on to her plate with careful movements, and relished in the soft pleased noises she made as she tasted the food for the first time.

The three of them ate quietly, and Mala thanked all of the servants for the food. Thranduil watched as the Elves smiled softly at her, surprise but thankful for her compliments. Mala retired to her room after the dinner, still exhausted from the journey.

Thranduil was almost sad when he watched the beautiful woman retire to her room, her green gown moving behind her form. Thranduil watched as she disappeared down one of the halls, one of his servants accompanying her. The dinning hall felt less illuminated than before, and Thranduil felt himself longing for her company once again.

What was wrong with him?

Thranduil beckoned his son to join him for a walk after dinner, for they had much to discuss from his journey. The two of them took a stroll trough the moonlit forest, their golden figures moving gracefully across the forest floor. Thranduil had refused for his guard to accompany the two of them, he wanted to spend alone time with Legolas.

"I see you have taken quite a liking to Mala, I am glad you have found a friend in her."

Legolas couldn't help but smile softly at his father, and nodded. "She has such a way about her. Our halls haven't been this alive since moth-" Legolas stopped in his tracks, immediately regretting his slip up.

Thranduil stopped as if he had been shot with an arrow, his entire body seizing movement. Memories of his beautiful wife rushed into his mind, and of her demise. Her demise at the hands of Orc, that dragged her to Mount Gundabad. Dragged her in those damned caverns and killed her. Killed her as if she hadn't been the love of Thranduil's life, the mother of his child...

Thranduil sighed shakily, attempting to gather his thoughts once again. His wife had been dead for over nine hundred years, and still the pain radiated within him like a never healing wound.

"I apologize father, I shouldn't have" Legolas said softly, his voice filled with regret.

Thranduil shook his head softly, raising his hand. "She has been dead for 941 years Legolas, I need to attempt to stop mourning over her death so intensely. I am very glad that you have come to peace with her passing, and I should look to you as an example."

"You are correct however, Mala most certainly has a way about her. I see the way that all the Elves seem to have increased spirits about her. I don't know what it is but..."

"She's amazing," Legolas said softly, and Thranduil nodded.

Amazing, he supposed that was a way to go about it. "Now about we shift our topic to what exactly you were thinking when you disobeyed my orders Legolas. Despite your status in this Realm, I am still your King. What were you thinking chasing around so close to Mordor, what if you had been killed?"

Legolas sighed softly, all the happiness leaving his form immediately. "I know father...it was my wrongdoing. I apologize, I just...I wanted to look whether my suspicions were right, and they were. There is something stirring within Mordor again father, shouldn't we get ahead of it? We didn't get too close, and look what came from all of it. We stopped Mordor from utilizing a possibly powerful asset."

Thranduil sighed softly, "That is not the point Legolas. I commanded you to make sure you don't get too close, and you disobeyed me. You are not setting a good example for our people, or as a prince."

Legolas immediately felt a pang of pain at his words, and grew cold once again. "I apologize that I'm not as good of a royal example as you father. I do take into consideration the safety of my people however. Can I be excused?"

Legolas' voice was icy, and Thranduil sensed his anger.

"I did not mean to offend you Legolas, I am simply attempting to look after your safety. You must understand that we've already lost your mother. If I lost you Legolas, I would not be able to live on." Thranduil's words rang true, as he utilized his right hand to cup his son's cheek, his blue eyes glancing at him apologetically.

Legolas nodded softly, some of his anger melting away. "I promise it will not happen again father, I am sorry as well." The two of them continued on for a little while longer, reminiscing in the memory of the woman they had both lost, as well as the new one they had gained.

Mala spent the next three months in Mirkwood, learning about the culture she was surrounded in. Legolas began teaching her words, and to both of their surprise she caught on rather quickly. Besides their language lessons Legolas also took it upon himself to teach Mala self defense.

The young woman had never needed to defend herself before, but after the earlier events, she realized that she needed to learn. She learned quickly as well, and Legolas found a suitable opponent in sparring. Mala also utilized a lot of free time in order to drown herself in the knowledge that was located in Mirkwood's library, and tried her best to learn about Elvish history. She found it to be a must, especially if she was supposed to be a useful part of Mirkwood's society.

Thranduil found himself amazed at the enthusiasm that the young woman had. Even though she had grown up in Harad, she tried her best to learn about his world. He found himself seeking her company more and more, and he even participated in a few of Legolas' and Mala's lessons.

Thranduil also found himself increasingly drawn to her, and he relished in the time he spent with her. Thranduil tried his best to conceal his increasing affection for the young woman, but felt his kingly façade slipping by each passing day.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mithrandir_ : Grey Pilgrim/Wanderer (Gandalf's Sindarin name. mith= grey, and randir=pilgrim/wandering man)  
 _Aran Meletyalda_ : your majesty

 **Author's Note:** I love writing about the increasion tension between Thranduil and Mala, and I hope you guys as well. I love how his icy persona has been melting more and more around her. Mala is also going to grow a lot in the next few Chapters and realize that there's so much more to the world than Elvish halls.  
Anyway, enjoy!  
-EuropeanCupcake

 **xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

 **Chapter 5: A Salient Decision**

 **February 2937**

"Amon" Thranduil said slowly, making sure to pronounce every single letter clearly. He was currently sitting across from Mala, who was glancing at him in utter concentration.

Thranduil would never admit to it but he found the way her brows furrowed whenever he was attempting to teach her absolutely adorable.

He appreciated the way she tried her absolute hardest to learn his language, and culture. The King of Mirkwood would also never admit that he had grown beyond fond of the beautiful woman sitting in front of him.

A woman with utterly enchanting, and bright hazel eyes. With her curly raven locks that never seemed to bend to her will, and her caramel colored complexion.

She was breathtaking, that much was obvious.

Thranduil had even noticed the way that some of the male Elves had glanced at her as she passed them, and he would be lying if he had not felt at least a bit of jealousy.

Mala had not shown any interest in any males that she had encountered so far, but Thranduil was curious if any of them had caught her eye.

With her sunny disposition, beauty, and intelligence, she would surely be able to choose a fitting suitor easily. Thranduil did not even want to imagine watching her throw her sacred affections upon another male.

Did she even want to marry?

A million un-kingly thoughts drifted trough Thranduil's mind as he watched Mala attempt to say the word for mountain, and he couldn't help but smile softly. She tried her best to pronounce the word, but her accent made it a bit more difficult.

"Amon" Thranduil repeated, and so did she. He laughed softly, the deep sound radiating troughout the library.

Mala could feel her stomach tighten at the sound of Thranduil's deep laugh, resonating within his chest. She wondered whether her inability to pronounce the word for mountain. Why was his language so difficult!?

Mala gasped as Thranduil's pale fingers grasped her chin, tilting it up towards him. Mala could feel her face heat up, as those icy blue eyes glanced down at her from impossibly long eyelashes.

His face was in a neutral state, but Mala swore she could practically feel the electricity of her desire in the air.

What was wrong with her?

Here she was. Getting lessons in Sindarin from the King himself, when she was sure he had much better things to do. He was only grabbing her jaw in order to help her with the pronounciation, right?

Mala's hazel eyes glanced up at Thranduil, her eyes half lidded. Thranduil could feel his chest tighten at her gaze, and was hit with a unexpected wave of desire.

How easy it would be for him to just bend down and capture her full lips with his. To mold his lips against hers so effortlessly, and naturaly. He wondered if they would feel as soft as they look.

Thranduil wondered what it would feel like to slide his tongue against her, and kiss his way down her neck. To feel the softness of her skin under his firm hands...

Thranduil blinked several times, attempting to bring himself back to the present. His lustful thoughts were entirely inappropriate, and he attempted to focus back on the mission at hand.

He dropped his pale fingers from her chin, afraid of what he might do if he touched her any longer.

"Look at my lips and try to imitate it Mala. Amon," Thranduil said once more, watching her intensely.

"Amon" Mala repeated, this time with the correct pronounciation. Thranduil smiled brightly at her, and Mala swore she could feel her heart stop.

She had never seen such a beautiful smile in her entire existence. She could feel a giddy feeling move from her toes all the way up in her head, and she felt almost dizzy with happiness.

"That was good. You are learning a lot faster than expected, especially with your accent."

Just then there was a loud knock at the door of the library, and Thranduil moved back from Mala. Mala could feel the King's icy wall build up again, as he immersed himself in his role.

Mala didn't mind the fact that he barely let his wall slip, it only meant that moments like these we're all the more valuable. Mala was content being around him like this. She knew it was beyond impossible to even hope of the possibility that they could ever be anything more than aquaintances.

Her affection for the handsome golden haired Elf had only increased with every passing month, and now her desire to be near him was almost burning. She found herself stealing glances at him during any given chance.

Mala felt as if she was addicted to his presence, and it was only getting worse. Mala hoped she would be able to control her emotions, and that he would never figure out how exactly she felt.

Mala didn't want to ruin the relationship that had slowly built over the last few months. He was too dear to her. Mala would rather her be able to share in his presence just like this, than ever reveal her feelings.

"Come in," Thranduil said, his voice filled with authority once again.

The large wooden door opened with a groan. "Well Well I didn't think that I'd find Thranduil King of Mirkwood hiding away in the library. I don't remember the last time you were in here, you're practically stuck to that throne."

A older man with a worn grey robe and hat entered, carrying his weight on a wooden staff. Despite his age Mala felt his youthful spirit and power easily.

Thranduil let a small smile grace his lips, and Mala watched as Thranduil stood up, and embraced the man. The older man was about 5'7 so the Elvenking had to lean down considerably to hug him.

" _Mithrandir_ it's been entirely too long," Thranduil stated, his deep voice laced with fondness for the older man.

"It has been a few hundred years...and I do apologize for my delay in getting here. I was stopped on the way over here by some rather unexpected guests. I took care of the situation, but it was unpleasant nonetheless." the man grumbled, removing his hat.

The older man's eyes then diverted from Thranduil to Mala, who stood up hesitantely. She felt strangely out of place in the midst of such reunion. She felt as if she was interrupting some sacred ritual.

Thranduil's eyes also found hers, and he smiled softly at her. Mala returned the smile eagerly, tugging a stray curl behind her ear.

Gandalf stood next two both of them, a curious eyebrow raising. He didn't miss the exchange between the Elvenking and the beautiful woman, and he wondered what their status was exactly.

Despite his confusion he was happy that his old friend was in a considerably great mood. Gandalf could also feel the large amount of magic radiating from the woman's small form, and his curiousity as to who or what she was only increased.

"Gandalf," Tharanduil rested his hand on the Wizard's back "this is Mala, the Haradan woman that I wrote about." "Mala this is Gandalf the Gray, one of the few wizards of Middle Earth. He is as powerful as he is wise."

Mala bowed respectfully. Her long raven locks were mostly loose today, and fell over her shoulders as she leaned forward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gandalf the Great, his majesty has told me much about you."

Gandalf raised a thick eyebrow glancing at Thranduil. 'He had told her about him, had he?' he thought curiously. The Woodland King must harber some sort of affection for the beautiful woman if he had shared some of his past.

Gandalf grasped Mala's smaller hand in his and kissed it politely, smiling widely at her. "The pleasure is all mine. It is not every day that an old man as myself is blessed with such beauty."

Mala blushed at the compliment "T-thank you so much for the compliment."

Thranduil cleared his throat, annoyed at Gandalf's overly flirtacious actions. He watched as Mala and Gandalf stiffened at the unexpected gesture, and Thranduil immediately regreted it.

He should not have let Gandalf's actions effect his actions to that extent, and he immediately felt slightly embarassed.

"Let's make our way to the throne room, it would be more appropriate for a meeting such as this." Thranduil quickly changed the subject, and began walking out of the library.

Thranduil was not about to let the wizard make fun of his unusual actions.

The three of them made their way to the throne room, and Legolas joined them shortly after.

The three of them gathered around Thranduil's throne, as he settled upon it. Mala always admired how utterly kingly he looked sitting on the throne. Thranduil looked as if he was the ruler of the world upon his throne, his stoic face looking upon any enemy stupid enough to challenge him.

Thranduil sighed pressing two of his long fingers pressed against his right temple, his blue eyes closed.

After a few seconds he opened them, "So Gandalf...what exactly are you proposing?" The tone in Thranduil's voice was obviously annoyed, as he awaited the wizards answer.

Gandalf turned to Mala, and everyone's eyes were immediately upon her.

Mala could feel herself grow uncomfortable under the gazes of all three men, and wished for the attention to be diverted off her. She shifted uncomfortably from one for to the other, and her fingers entertwining nervously.

"She has great magic power, that is obvious. I sensed it from the moment that I walked into your Realm Thranduil."

Mala gasped her eyes widening, and her eyes went to Thranduil. The Elvenking glanced at her, his eyes studying for a few seconds.

He turned his head slightly, his eyes still connected to her hazel ones. Mala felt entranced and couldn't help but hold his glance.

Thranduil let his eyes move to Gandalf. With an exasperated sigh, Thranduil rolled his eyes. He uttered a soft 'tsk'.

"I expected as much," he muttered. "Since she first arrived I have felt her magic myself, I was just unaware of the extent. I had suspisions to why they attempted to kidnap her, and per usual...I was right."

"I think it would be best to remove her from the Woodland Realm," Gandalf uttered, his voice gruff.

Thranduil immediately stiffened, his eyes wideneing. He looked at Gandalf with disbelief and utter rejection.

"Absolutely not Gandalf."

Thranduil's voice was filled with authority, and Legolas stiffened. He glanced at his father in confusion and curiousity, his eyebrows furrowed a bit. He understood that his father disliked the idea of Mala leaving, but he did not expect him to react so defensively toward Mithrandir.

Mala felt her heart stop when Gandalf uttered the words, and again when Thranduil responded. In the midst of her selfish heart she hoped his response was due to the fact that he has come to think of her as part of his Kingdom.

"Thranduil, do not be foolish. What do you have to teach her of magic here? You may have Elven practices, but they are not going to help her control her powers. She needs to be surrounded by Wizards such as Saruman, Radagast, and myself."

Thranduil let out a scoff, crossing his long legs. "Do you expect her to prance around the forest and sniff mushrooms with Radagast? She is safer within the walls of my Kingdom, I will not make her a bigger target in the outside world."

"Father I apologize for the interruption, however I also think Gandalf's choice to be wise."

Thranduil's eyes turned to Legolas, filled with slight anger and disbelief. "Pardon me?" he asked coldly.

"Mala should go with Gandalf. If she is similar to the wizards in Middle Earth, she needs a way to practice her magic. We cannot teach her the skills she needs in order to protect herself, or anyone else here."

Legolas stood there, meeting his father's cold stare. There was a silent conflict going on between the two Elves, and Mala wished she could only understand it. Legolas was right however, Mala could not deny that.

As much as she wanted to stay in Mirkwood with Thranduil, she would be of no use here. She wanted to make a difference in this world, and help people. She could not just hide behind the wooden gates of the Elvenking for the rest of her life.

If she was going to make a difference, and due justice upon her parents memories, she would have to do this.

Mala took a step forward.

Gandalf glanced at the young woman, and watched as she wrestled with her own thoughts. Gandalf could only hope that the Elvenkings opinions would not sway the young woman into choosing for him, instead of herself.

Gandalf knew that if Mala did not learn how to control her magic, she would be a prime target for Mordor. They would utilize her uncontrolled magic and bend her into a dark shadow of her former self.

Not only did she need to learn how to control her magic, but also how to make the signature of her magic smaller. Gandalf sensed Mala from miles away, she would be hunted by Orcs easily. He was suprised that they hadn't already attempted to attack Mirkwood, but he supposed they knew better.

" _Aran Meletyalda_ " Mala uttered softly, but loud enough for Thranduil to hear. His attentions immediately shifted to Mala, his eyes meeting hers.

Gandalf watched the exchange, holding his breath and awaiting the course this would take.

Thranduil stood up from throne, his silver mithril robes moving with him as he did. He moved down the stairs that led up to his throne like a cat, his eyes never wandering from Mala.

Mala glanced up at Thranduil as he stopped in front of her, towering above her form which was a head and a half smaller than his.

Thranduil raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow "Yes?"

Mala tensed under his judgemental stare, and she let out a shaky sight. Mala closed her eyes, in an attempt to calm her nerves.

Thranduil watched as Mala attempted to calm herself, taking a deep breath. Her beautiful hazel colored eyes closed, and her full lips tightened into a line. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and Thranduil wanted to do nothing but stroke the side of her face.

He had to control himself however, this was no time for his emotions. He needed to stand behind what he thought was right, even if it was slightly selfish.

Thranduil had become so used to having Mala amongst his Kingdom for the past few months, and he would not risk her safety outside of his walls.

"I-" Mala took another deep breath, and then met Thranduil's blue eyes with determination filled in her own. Her hazel eyes did not waver as she met his scrutinizing and cold gaze.

"I want to go" she stated simply, and Thranduil's eyebrows furrowed in disaproval.

"I need to do what is right for everyone else. If I am to be of use in this War like you stated in your letter...then, then I need to practice. I can't be expected to be able to control my abilities that I didn't even know I had, if I do not practice them. You said yourself earlier that Gandalf is wise. In his unwavering wisdome maybe he will be able to help me, and the others as well."

Thranduil grew angrier as he watched Mala speak. Her voice flowed out of her full lips easily and surely, as if she was sure. It was that easy for her then...Thranduil supposed it was a ridiculous notion to expect her to become attached to Mirkwood so easily.

"If that is how you wish to repay the kidness I have shown you here, then go ahead. Do as you wish. You are not part of my Kingdom nor of any importance, so are you are free to do as you please. Just do not expect to be welcomed if you ever return."

Thranduil's words cut trough Mala's chest like glass, and she immediately felt herself shatter. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably in her chest, and Mala felt as if she would pass out.

The words that spillt past Thranduil's lips had been like poison, and Mala stumbled backwards. His words had proven that she meant absolutely nothing to her...he had not even accepted her.

All of the friendly exchanges they had over the past four months must have all been things she had imagined. Mala felt herself shake with anger, betrayal, and sadness.

"I do not have any intention of coming back. You have made it clear enough that I never meant anything to you, your majesty."

With a bow Mala ran off, too prideful to show Thranduil just how much his words had hurt her. She felt the tears build in the corners of her eyes as she ran towards her room, and she hoped no one would notice.

Thranduil stood in the throne room, his fists clenched at his sides. His head slumped forward slightly, and he gritted his teeth. His jaw was tensed, and his shoulders heavy with the realization of what he had just said to Mala.

His words had been spoken out of anger. As if he was some young Elf, he let his emotions get the better of him. He regreted his words as soon as he had said them, and her face had made it all the worse.

Mala's eyes had glaced over, and filled with sadness. He could tell by the way her body shook and the way she stumbled back, that he had deeply wounded her. Any chance Thranduil had with gaining her affection had been shattered.

Thranduil raised his head after a few seconds, met with the scrutinizing gaces of Gandalf and Legolas.

Legolas bowed "If you'd excuse me _Ada_ " he spoke the word with utter displeasure, "I need to make sure Mala is well."

Legolas left the throne room quickly, making his way toward Mala's room.

Thranduil sighed, and glanced at Gandalf. Gandalf's face was also filled with displeasure, and annoyance.

"Do you have to be so uptight Thranduil? She is only trying to do the right thing. Unlike you, she is thinking of the well being of our world."

Thranduil made his way back to his throne, and sat down. He crossed his legs, and rested his elbow on one of the armwrests. He rested his chin on his palm, his eyes meeting Gandalf's.

"I have expressed myself Gandalf, I shall not go back on my words. I suggest you rest yourself before your departure tomorrow."

Gandalf bowed and left the throne room, leaving a ill tempered Elvenking behind.


	6. Chapter 6

_Glaw_ : sunshine  
 **Author's Note** : I hope you enjoy this next Chapter, please leave feedback. I worked hard on how I would go about the expression of Thranduil's feelings, and I think I did it in a not overly-sexual manner. Since Elves usually love for life, their relationship will be difficult. However it seems like both of them are willing to make it work, especially Thranduil's sassy self. This Chapter is a bit shorter, but the next will be about her starting her training with Gandalf. Enjoy!  
-EuropeanCupcake

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 6: Revelations**

Legolas made his way to Mala's room, and knocked loudly on the wooden door. Impatientely he awaited a answer, but nothing came. He could hear the soft sobs coming from the other side of the door, and he knocked once again.

"Mala please open up..." his voice was softly, and beckoning.

Mala laid on the bed inside of the room, her face lying against the pillow. She felt almost ashamed as her body shook with sobs. She had no idea why she was so upset, or so impacted by the fact that Thranduil had abandoned her so easily.

Did she really think anything would come from his friendliness? He was a King...and she was simply a poverish woman.

Mala attempted to ignore Legolas' knocks, but eventually gave in. She made her way to the door and opened it slowly, her eyes red from tears.

Legolas entered the room swiftly, and closed the door behind him. Legolas glanced at Mala, his blue eyes understanding. He sighed softly, and pulled Mala against him.

She immediately began sobbing, her body shaking.

Legolas stroked her curly hair softly, attempting to calm her sadness. "I know my father can be harsh. I shed many tears of sadness when I was growing up from his words. All I can tell you is that he is very prideful. Even when he is wrong he does not like to admit it, and sometimes his ego takes a hold of him. He often says things he does not mean Mala...and I know he did not mean the way he spoke to you."

Mala moved back a bit, tear streaks down her face. "He did mean what he said Legolas, he was deadly serious. He stared at me without any remorse, as if I did not even matter..."

Legolas cupped the side of her face, his eyes serious. "Do not play me for a fool Mala. I see the way you look at each other. I have not been the only one affected by your arrival. I have not seen my father this happy since my mother passed. I know you have deep feelings for him, and I am also sure he cares about you."

Mala gasped, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Did Legolas really mean that? She couldn't imagine the Elvenking returning her feelings, even before his outburst.

Legolas stroked his long pale fingers against her cheek, catching her attention once again.

"You have become a dear friend to me Mala, I would not be dishonest towards you. The only reason my father would refuse Gandalf's completely reasonable offer is because he cares for you, and does not want you put yourself in danger."

Mala wipes her eyes and nodded, giving the taller Elf one last hug. His lean but strong arms wrapped around her, and he leaned his head on top of hers. Mala felt herself calm down in his arms, and after a few moments she stepped back.

"You're right Legolas. Maybe I was so pre-occupied with my feelings toward him, I never even took into consideration that he might have feelings toward me. Even if I know now that he feels the same though Legolas, it's not even possible."

Legolas shrugged "Why wouldn't it be? It will be difficult for the two of you to be together due to Elven law Mala. There's also the aspect of him being the Woodland Realms King, but my mother has been gone for almost a thousand years Mala. I don't think she would want him to sit on his throne in self loathing."

"I've never heard of our kind harboring feelings for anyone else after the death of their love. Usually Elves are expected to sail West in which they meet their spouse again either in the flesh and blood or reborn. I however do believe that the feelings that the two of you have expressed are utterly real. Who am I or anyone else to deny them?"

Mala let out a soft laugh at Legolas' confession, and smiled softly up at her dearest friend. She was truly glad she had met him all those months ago, and that he had saved her. She knew when she first began feeling more than just loyalty towards the King, things would be difficult. Now that Legolas confessed for his father's feelings, Mala would do anything to keep Thranduil near.

"I don't think I have expressed how thankful I am to have met you Legolas, or that you saved me. You are the dearest friend I have ever had in my entire life Legolas, and I hope you do not choose to rid yourself of me anytime soon."

It was Legolas' turn to laugh, as his blue eyes shone with joy. "I do not plan on ever getting rid of you Mala, you are practically family now."

The two embraced once again, and spent much of the day recollecting stories from their childhood, long into the evening. The evening progressed on smoothly, and Mala attempted to let the trouble of the earlier events dissapear.

Thranduil still sat in his throne room as the night began to fall, his cold blue eyes staring daggers into the wall. He had been troubled by his earlier outburst for hours now, and had been pondering.

He knew he had been to harsh on Mala, cruel even. He had no intention of coming across so cold to her, especially since she had shown him nothing but pure kindness. It was unfair of the Elvenking to lose control.

The image of her storming out of his throne room replayed over and over again. The tears in the edge of her eyes had hurt Thranduil deep, deeper than anything had in a long time. Thrandiel groaned and stood up from his chair.

He decended the steps, unsure of where exactly his legs were taking him. His legs had already taken him to the front of her door, before her mind could even catch up.

Thranduil hesitated for a second, unsure as to if this was the right decision. The Elvenking was inexperienced in the art of apologies, and not convinced that Mala even wanted to talk with him...possibly ever.

Thranduil knew his reaction earlier was completely inappropriate, and yet a part of him was still too prideful to admit it. She deserved it of course...an apology. Before Thranduil could knock, the door opened.

Thranduil came face to face with his son, who practically glared at him. "Father..." he muttered, and Thranduil nodded. "Legolas...I came here to talk to Mala."

Mala glanced up curiously, standing up from her bed. Thranduil immediately felt his heart tighten at the sight of her.

"Your majesty?" she asked curiously, her voice still laced with slight pain. "May I talk with you in the gardens Mala?"

The young woman glanced at him for a moment but nodded, "Of course your majesty." Legolas glanced at Mala softly as if to make sure that she would be ok, and then bowed to his father.

"I will see the both of you tomorrow morning, I wish the both of you a good night." With that the Elven Prince dissapeared, leaving Mala and Thranduil alone.

Mala followed the Elvenking to their gardens. The both of them walked to the edge of the gardens, glancing down at the forest below them. The air was still chilly from the winter, but all around them there were slight signs that spring would approach soon.

The moonlight shone brightly on the garden, illuminating the fountains, benches, and flowers. Mala took a seat on one of the stone benches, and Thranduil joined her. They remained quiet for several moments, before Thranduil turned to her.

His blue eyes were filled with some emotion that Mala couldn't quite read, and she could see he was struggling for words.

"I wanted to...apologize for my earlier actions." The words struggled past his lips, but Mala appreciated them nonetheless. The young woman nodded, her raven locks sliding past her shoulders.

"I understand why you were upset with me your majesty. My powers would make me an important asset of Mirkwoods, so it's understandable you are unsure of sending me out into the world. I promise I will return to you once my training has been completed...if you would have me back of course."

Thranduil's large pale hand grasped the side of Mala's face, turning her in his direction. His blue eyes softened for a moment, shining in the moonlight. They looked like two deep illuminated pools of water, and Mala found herself utterly lost in them.

Just the way she always was...

"I did not become defensive with Gandalf due to the fact that I was worried over losing an asset Mala. I became defensive because I-" he stopped for a moment. Thranduil's lips formed into a line for a second, as he searched her eyes.

He found no hesitation in them. Only affection and curiousity.

"I became defensive because I care for you Mala."

Even though Legolas had warned her of his father's affections earlier, it was no comparison than hearing it from his own lips. Mala thought she must be having a beautiful dream of some kind. She would have never guessed that the Elvenking Thranduil would hold any affection for such a poverish young woman.

He had always been friendly towards her since her first arrival, even if it hadn't been in an obvious way. The Elvenking Thranduil showed his affections troughout small moments, and slowly.

With his cold personality, his golden hair, those impossibly blue eyes, and his tall and powerful statue...every aspect of him was utterly graceful, and yet...he held affections for her.

A young woman from Harad with no title, or status. Nothing to her name except herself.

"Your majesty," she began softly, and Thranduil shook his head. He moved his hand from the side of her face, and grasped her hands in his pale ones.

"You may call me Thranduil when we are in private Mala. I have just confessed to you, there is no hiding myself anymore. I have laid myself barren before you Mala, and I do not think I will regret it."

Mala blushed slightly at the usage of his words, and the feeling of his thumb running across her skin. His movements were fluid and practiced, as he drew circles on the back of her hand. His blue eyes searched hers, and Mala swallowed softly.

"Elfs do not take love lightly Mala, we are very practical beings in all aspects. I have never even known of another Elf harboring any feelings toward another being after the death of their spouse. My feelings toward you are a most...interesting occurance."

Thranduil said softly, his blue eyes practically begging her to understand.

"I do not mean to say that they are any less real than what I have experienced before, they are just very unusual for an Elf. I will have to speak with my council in order to gain advice on this situation. Maybe even _Mithrandir_ ," Thranduil muttered softly, glancing off to the side in thought.

"I care for you a great deal as well your- Thranduil. I have since I first came here. I had all the intention of keeping my feelings private. I have no title and nothing to offer someone as great as you. I found the thought of you ever returning my feelings impossible, and yet here we are."

Thranduil chuckled softly. He leaned forward, his long golden hair spilling over his shoulders. "Yet here we are," he uttered softly.

The Elvenking's blue eyes searched Mala's hazel ones for any sign of hesitation, but found none. Ever since his outburst earlier, he had pondered on what to do. He had hoped there would be an easy way, but he could no longer deny his feelings.

It was not in his nature to deny his strong emotions easily, and neither was it in Elvish nature. Elves may seemed very reserved to outside races, however once they loved someone, it was absolute.

Nothing within Thranduil's heart doubted his feelings for the beautiful young woman in front of him. He had no idea what jest Elentári was playing, but he was glad she had bestowed him with a chance to love again.

Truthfully Thranduil had never felt such burning passions for another being. He felt as if he was in his early years once again, and was afraid. He was also greatful for the youthful spirit that Mala bestowed onto a over 7,000 year old Elf.

Thranduil grabbed her hands once again. "I do not intend on making our feelings public, especially once I have the council to deal with. I however will give you this as a token of my affections for you until then. I know you have a long journey ahead of you, and I do not intend on letting you forget me so easily Mala."

Mala laughed softly at his words, "I do not think I could ever forget you Thranduil. Even if something were to happen to me...my spirit would caring on the burning memory of your face forever."

Thranduil pulled out a beautiful silver necklace. It had several small green jewels along it, and shaped into form of vines all the way around it. There were small leaves amongst the vine like band of it. At the middle where the necklace came down was a large beautiful green jewel that was nestled in the largest silver leaf.

"I saw how exquisite the color of that green dress first look against your skin when you initially arrived. I had been thinking about how good this necklace would look since then, and I do hope you accept it...and my offer. After you have returned I do not intend of letting you leave my side again Mala."

Mala nodded, tears now flowing. "Nothing would make me happier Thranduil." The young woman turned around so Thranduil could fasten the necklace, and then turned back to face him.

The silver felt cool against her skin, and the weight of the necklace wasn't over barren. She would still be able to move easily with it on, instead she felt as if it was an extension of herself.

As if the necklace was always supposed to rest so perfectly on her chest, with the large leaf dipping slightly between the valley of her breast.

Thranduil let his pale fingers run along the necklace, and then brush against Mala's neck. His blue eyes glanced at hers "You are beautiful _Glaw_ , and the necklace looks divine."

Thranduil thought the nickname of 'sunshine' to be entirely appropriate. He had always thoguht her nothing like the moonlit night which the Elves relished in. The night was cold and distant, and filled with ethereal beauty.

Mala was warm. She radiated her brilliant kidness so easily, her warmth moving against your skin like sunrays. She lit up every single room like the sun, and nobody within her presence was able to deny it.

The two of them spent a long time in the garden simply enjoying each others company that evening. They retired to their rooms late that night, preparing for the goodbyes that would occur tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lonneg_ : my son  
 _Hîr vuin_ : My beloved Lord

 **Author's Note:** This is going to be the Chapter that starts of Mala's long journey into becoming part of the White Council of _Istar_ (wizards) and discovering her powers. Her journey will be treacherous and filled with challenges, especially when she runs into Thoren Oakenshield's party of Dwarves, and his burglar.

 _Enjoy and please leave feedback!_

- **EuropeanCupcake**

 _xXXXXXXXXXXx_

 **Chapter 7: A New Beginning**

 _I pray we'll find your light, and hold it in our hearts_  
 _When stars go out each night..._  
 _Let this be our prayer_  
 _When shadows fill our day_  
 _Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace_  
 _Give us faith so we'll be safe_

 _-Celine Dion "the prayer"  
_

The next morning Mala awoke. The events of the previous night were still fresh in her mind, and her hazel eyes wandered to the necklace which Thranduil had placed around her neck. Her fingers ran over the delicate jewels, tracing every detail carefully.

The metal was cold against her warm skin, but not unpleasant. Mala would treasure this piece of Thranduil for the reset of her life, as the first token of his affection he had given her. Besides the small exchanges they had shared during her lessons, or his kind smiles he gifted her with across the table during dinner.

Mala sat up softly, her black curls falling over her shoulders. Her slightly mused curls brushed her face softly. Mala ran a hand trough her hair, detangling it from last nights sleep. She had suprisingly found sleep easily, even with her anticipation of the day that was to come.

She was going to leave Mirkwood today...in order to begin her new life. Gandalf had expressed his intentions yesterday. He wanted to teach her to utilize her magic, which she did not even realize she had.

Sure, in her childhood Mala had always had a affinity for animals. She just had never thought there was anything special about. Now her whole world had shifted, fallen out of balance ever since the events in Harad.

Mala kicked her mocha colored limbs over the edge of the wooden bed and forced herself to stand up, and begin her day. She grabbed the rest of the belongings she had aquired during her stay in the Woodland Realm. She packed the rest of her clothes, a comb, and some dried fruit.

Mala closed the leather backpack, and began dressing herself. She slipped into a pair of dark brown pants, a white long sleeved blouse, and a grey coat over it. The arms of the coat and blouse were longer as in many elven garments, but Mala did not mind it. She had grown used to many of the customs.

Mala strapped a brown _belt_ around her waist, and attached a few small blades to it. She also strapped a elven sword to her right side. Mala washed her face, taking a glance at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hazel eyes were slightly less bright than usual, a bit clouded from anticipation. She had braided the sides of her curly black hair and fastened it to the back of her head, the rest of her long raven curls loose and past her shoulders.

Mala brushed her teeth and then proceded to put on the leather backpack. She made her bed and then made her way out of her room in Mirkwood, already missing the now familiar bedroom.

Mala took her time making her way trough the hallways, her hazel eyes catching every detail of the beautiful caverns. She wanted to etch the memories of her past few months in her memory, and she had no intention of forgetting the beauty of the Woodland Kingdom.

She passed a few of the servants and thank them whole heartedly, expressing her thankfulness for the way they had treated her. They responded with kind greetings, and wished her luck and safety for her journey.

Finally Mala made her way into the throne room, the air thick with anticipation of goodbyes. Thranduil, Gandalf, and Legolas were already gathered there. All three of them turned toward her as she entered, and for a moment Mala was hesitant.

She had promised herself she would not cry. She would return to Mirkwood after all this was over, and she would meet her newfound friends again. She truthfully had no idea of how long her training would take, but she held the promise that she would return, close to her heart.

Mala began moving forward slowly, Legolas approaching her first. She glanced up at the Woodland Prince.

Legolas' blue eyes went to the necklace which was still slightly visible underneath her grey coat, and his eyes immediately widened at the realization of what exactly that it meant. Legolas had so many questions as to what occurred during his father's conversation with the young woman yesterday, but this was not the time.

Mala's lips moved as if to say something, but no words were formed. Instead Legolas moved forward, embracing the smaller woman.

Mala wrapped her arms around his form, enhaling his familiar scent with a shaky breath in. She would miss his warm and welcoming smile, and wise advice beyond measure. She would miss their light, and yet deeply profound conversations. She would miss learning the words of his tongue, and their sparring sessions.

But most of all she would miss his friendship, and loving support...

Mala moved back, catching a glimpse of Legolas' slightly teary blue eyes. Her heart ached with love for the elve as she leaned up, brushing a finger against his cheek. "I will return Legolas, this much I promise. The time will fly by in the blink of your lashes Woodland Prince, for what is time to an Elf?"

Legolas chuckled softly and shook his head, covering her smaller hand with his. "I have a feeling this time it will crawl by, for I have someone very dear to me that will be missing."

Mala smiled softly at his statement, and moved back from him. She removed her hand from his cheek and bowed respectfully, making her way forward.

Gandalf went to her side, wresting his large hand on one of Mala's slender shoulders. The older man looked at her with soft kindness, and Mala felt as if he understood her pain and hesitation. She was sure that the Wanderer had to part from many friends in his long lifetime, and she sent him a soft smile.

The sure steps of Thranduil approached Mala, and she was almost afraid to meet his eyes. She knew as soon as his eyes met his, she would not want to leave the realm. That realization dawned upon her like a dark shadow, but she knew she must face her future head on.

Mala swallowed and looked up, meeting the Woodland King's gaze. Her gaze was filled with unspoken promises of the future, and suprising determination.

Thranduil found himself taken aback by her powerful gaze, and yet extremely proud. The young woman had a fierce determination that was unfaltering, and her heart always seemed to guide her to aid others.

Thranduil stepped closer to her, unaffected by the fact that Gandalf and his son were watching. He would allow himself a moment of faltering from his usual cold demenour. After all, he was unsure of when he would see Mala again.

Thranduil let his hand cup the side of her face, running his thumb across the planes of her high cheekbones. Thranduil felt a moment of utter adoration as the young woman leaned into his touch, closing her impossibly beautiful hazel eyes.

Thranduil leaned forward closing and pressed a kiss against Mala's forehead. He closed his eyes, and rested his lips against her skin for a moment. He memorized the soft feeling of her skin underneath of his lips, and after a few seconds pulled back.

Thranduil opened his eyes once again, searching her hazel ones. He continued to move his finger against her skin, stroking her cheek softly. "Farewell _Glaw_ " uttered Thranduil softly, expressing his affections for her as much as he could in the simple phrase.

Mala felt the weight of his affections in the words, and she could feel the tears beginning to the form at the corners of her eyes. She had promised herself she wouldn't be emotional, and Thranduil had evoked her sadness so easily.

"Farewell _Hîr_ vuin" she uttered, her voice laced with sadness.

Thranduil removed his hand from the side of her face, and Mala almost wanted to beg for him to touch her again.

Thranduil's blue eyes turned to Gandalf, "I expect her returned to me in at least the condition I have given her to you _Mithrandir_. Make sure nothing harms her while I leave you in her charge."

Thranduil turned to Mala once again, his left eyebrow moving up slightly in an amused expression. "I do not have any intention of releasing her out in the world for a while after you return her."

Mala smiled softly, her cheeks immediately catching aflame. She could hear Legolas' chuckle behind her, and her face only increased in redness. Gandalf laughed beside her as well, the deep sound resonating around them.

"I assumed as much my Lord, and I promise her safety will by of utmost importance" Gandalf said softly, his kind eyes glancing at Mala.

Mala appreciated his kindness, and sent him a soft smile.

Thranduil moved back from the two of them and made his way back towards his throne, sitting on it. "I release the two of you then. I wish you well and may your journey be blessed, and may you seek the outcomes you so desire."

Gandalf and Mala bowed, and the two of them exited the throne room.

Thranduil watched after Mala as she dissapeared. The throne room felt less alive without her, and Thranduil found himself longing to take her back. The Elvenking sighed heavily, pressing his pale fingers against the side of his head.

Legolas stopped in front of his throne, glancing up at his father softly. Thranduil was not used to such open signs of affection from his son, but was glad nonetheless. Thranduil always had a habit of being a bit too cold with Legolas, but it was only because he wanted to best for his son.

"I am very happy for you Ada. Even though you do not seek nor ask for my approval, just know you have it."

Legolas' words lifted a weight off Thranduil's shoulders he hadn't realized waws there, and the Woodland King stared at his son speechlessly. Finally he stood up from his throne and made his way toward him, resting his hand against his son's shoulder.

"Though I have not uttered the words, your approval does mean a lot to me, _Lonneg_."

Thranduil moved his head behind his son's neck, and pressed their foreheads together softly as a sign of affection. The two moved apart with soft smiles, and Thranduil nodded.

"Now I only hope that the council will see it the same way," Thranduil muttered softly, already knowing that he would have to put up a fight. Old rules were hard to change, especially amongs immortal beings like the Elves.

Mala took one last look at the wooden gates that were the entrance to the Woodland Realm, before getting on to the horse that had been provided for her. Mala didn't dare to look back until they had gotten to the edge of the woods, for the fear that she would change her mind.

Her hazel eyes took in the softly swaying trees, which seemed to waving goodbye to her. Mala wiped away the tears that threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes.

"It will all be righteous soon young one. You will return to Thranduil's realm again, even though the journey ahead may be filled with challenges. I have faith that you will do well amongst us Mala, for you have already shown such incredible resolve."

With that the two magical beings made their way towards Isengard, which was located toward the Southwest of Mirkwood. They traveled there in order to meet Radagast the Brown, and Saruman The White. During their travels Gandalf spoke highly of the two, especially Saruman.

He claimed that Saruman was even wiser than he, and had been amongst the creatures of Middle Earth for a long time. Mala was instantly drawn into Gandalf's stories, as he did well of telling them. Gandalf was good company on the way to Isengard, and Mala found herself even more relaxed around the man.

It had been several weeks when they finally arrived in Isengard, and a tall man in white robes greeted them. His hair was as white as winter, matching the color of his elegant robes. He was carrying a dark colored staff, with a beautiful opalescent stone in the middle of it. His eyebrows were furrowed and dark, glancing at Mala.

Mala felt the heaviness of his gaze as she demounted her horse, and followed Gandalf to greet the wizard. The man's expression immediately relaxed at the sight of Gandalf, and embraced his old friend with a laugh. "Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard for the first time in many years, and I see you have brought me the woman you spoke of."

Saruman moved towards Mala and bowed forward, and she softly returned the gesture. "It is nice to meet you Saruman, Gandalf has told me much about you." Saruman smiled softly at the young woman "I hope they have been good things," he chuckled.

"The both of you are welcome in Isengard, now let us make our way inside. Radagast is already impatiently awaiting the both of you. You know he does not do too well outside of the solace of his forest animals Gandalf, so let us commence with haste."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I've been absolutely absolutely obessed with Daniel Caesar as of late, and I encourage you to listen to him. I've utilized this song to write almost this entire Chapter. Mala faces harsh training in this one, but of course she endures. The letters written between the Mirkwood King and her, will forever be kept close to their hearts. **\- EuropeanCupcake**

 _Ithryn_ : Sinadrin word for "wizards" or "wise ones" _Gilgalad_ : Starlight _Valar_ : the gods

* * *

 _Ever since the day that I met you_

 _My world's been spinning out of control_ _I just need you to hold_

 _We knew we'd come around_ _This thing called love comes crashing down now_ _Pieces all on the ground_ _What once was lost cannot be found out_

 _-Daniel Caesar "We Find Love"_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: My Starlight**

 **June 2938**

Thranduil sighed, rubbing the tips of his fingers against his temples. He attempted to break up the building headache with this motion, but to no avail. He had been stuck in a tedious meeting for three hours. Even for an Elf this amount of political discussion was tiresome, and he was greatly looking toward the end of it.

It had been over a year since Mala had set out on her journey with Gandalf, a year and two months exactly.

The time had not gone by as quickly as Thranduil had hoped, but he knew it wouldn't. He missed her warm presence within his halls greatly, and so did his kin. Her soft melodic laughs were becoming a memory, and Thranduil longed to hear her voice once again.

His blue eyes closed for a moment.

"What does your Majesty think?" Thranduil opened his blue eyes, his eyebrows furrowed. One of his council had caught him at a most inconvenient time.

"I apologize Virion. My thoughts were somewher distant, could you inquire what you were suggesting once again?"

Virion was caught off guard by his majesty's lack of attention, but continued nonetheless. "The spiders spreading so far into the territory's of our Kingdom is most alarming sire. We suggest that we send a small patrol of Elven guard deeper into Mordor territory in order to assess what exactly is going on."

Thranduil let out a sigh, sitting up slightly taller. His eyes took in each one of his council, until he shook his head. "I will not risk unecessary slaughter. The closeness of the spiders is of great concern, but I will not wager War with the Kingdom of Mordor. Whether it is beaten or not. We will simply send out more patrols of guard in order to midigate the rising threat."

Thranduil glanced around for a moment, attempting to gather his thoughts. "I will however seek council from someone experienced in the ways of Mordor."

They discussed a few other trivial things like taxes, and upcoming festivals. After a few more hours Thranduil left the meeting, utterly spent. He made his way to his library, to retire there for a while.

Thranduil enjoyed most of his kingly duties to a degree, politics however was never one of his favorites. He was entirely too outspoken to worry about offending anyone's feelings, and so he often spoke with a sharp tongue. Thranduil had definetely made himself famous amongst the Kingdom's of Middle Earth as being rather blunt.

Thranduil passed the guards that were stationed outside of the library and closed the large wooden door behind him. He sat infront of the fire, grabbing a letter from the table beside his chair.

He unfolded the parchment softly, attempting to wrinkle it as little as possible. It had been the tenth time he had re-read Mala's letter. He had been awaiting her response for many weeks now, and the anticipation was killing him.

Thranduil knew that she had endured many tasks from the Ithryn who had given them to her with no intentions of making them easy. So far Mala had taken on every task to the best of her ability, and passed them all.

Thranduil remembered her letters when she first began utilizing her magical abilities, and how unsure she had been. Now she was pushing herself to reach greater heights, and Thranduil was beyond proud.

 ** _Dear Gilgalad,_**

Thranduil paused when he read the affectionate nickname that Mala had come up with him, and his pale fingers stroked the parchment. He wondered what she had been doing exactly when she wrote this letter, and whether his intitial letter had found her in good health.

 ** _I hope this letter finds you under good circumstances. The Ithryn have been training me considerably harder as of late. Gandalf and Saruman have been focusing on making me increase my ability to do well in battle._**

 ** _Radagast however has been focusing on my ability to connect to the earth, and it's creatures. Which truthfully I prefer a great deal..._**

 ** _I understand why Saruman and Gandalf have been trying so hard to be able to protect myself, and I am no fool. Middle Earth is riddled with dangerous creatures that mean to do the people I hold dearest, and myself harm._**

 ** _I am going to continue to try my hardest in order not to displease them, or you Gilgalad. I want to be able to protect those that I hold close to my heart, and am willing to do anything to become stronger._**

 ** _My thoughts have been increasingly filled with the memories of our short time together, and I yearn to be near your presence again._**

 ** _The short memories we have shared are always in the back of my mind, and it helps to drive me forward. Other than the hard training I have been receiving, I have been well. Isengard is completely different from Mirkwood, but not entirely unpleasant._**

 ** _I have been pleased by the Valar to be able to share time with such powerful wizards, and I plan on taking full advantage of it. Isengard is cold, calculated, and barren. Mirkwood is so filled with life, and I very much miss the sweet laughs of the Elves._**

 ** _I also miss the kindness everyone showed me while I was there. I hope your days have gone by more smoothly. How is Legolas doing? I miss his company greatly._**

 ** _I wish you all the kindness, and good faith._**

 ** _Sincerely yours,_** ** _Mala_**

Thranduil sighed, reading the letter over once more. He imagined Mala's sweet voice uttering every sentence to him. Her full, soft lips parting with every single word. Meant for him...

He had especially focused on the end of her letter. Her words of 'sincerely yours' brought a smile to Thranduil's lips. He was glad that after their intimate talk the night before she left, she had given herself so easily and completely to him.

After she returned Thranduil would do all he could to protect her, for she was much too precious to ever let go, at least without a fight. If Mala were to grow bored of him or find the affections of another and return them, Thranduil would accept that.

Thranduil felt a cold pit build in his stomach at the thought, but immediately dismissed it. Mala had shown no interest in being with anyone else, and her words always rang clear and true. Thranduil was simply letting the many months of separation get the best of his thoughts, he told himself.

Thranduil returned the letter back on to the small table, and leaned back in his chair. His blue eyes glanced at the fire, and its warm light reflected in his eyes.

* * *

Mala groaned, the pain radiating from her stomach to her chest. She took in spluttering breaths, attempting to feel her lungs as fast as possible. The wind had been knocked from her very being, and a sharp pain radiated from where she had hit her head on the marble floor, as well.

"Saruman I do not think that so hard of a blow was necessary," she heard Gandalf mutter, and she could hear his heavy steps making their way towards her. The edge of Mala's vision was turning black, and she attempted to chase the darkness away by blinking hard.

After a few minutes her vision began to return to normal.

Mala's throat burned, and she let out a strained cough. Eventually her rapidly beating heart slowed, and struggling breaths calmed.

She swallowed the salvia that had built up from the pain and blow shakily, and sat up. Mala's met Saruman's eyes first, filled with cold curiosity. Mala stood up shakily, supporting herself on the staff she had created many months before.

The staff was made of the wood of a beautiful oak tree that had been just outside of Isengard. The Oaktree had been dying, and the last of it had clung on barely tethering on the edge of life and death. Mala had thought it to be a good lesson on how easily the decisions we made in life could cause the seizing of it. She also thought that the tree represented the balance between life and death.

The tree had been surrounded by small saplings at the bottom of it, covered in the small waterdrops of morning dew. This represented how even in death, there was life. Despite the fact that our souls may travel on to another world, we never truly left this world. Our memories were passed on in the way we had decided to act in life, and in the stories passed on by the people that were closest to us.

The beautiful mahogany colored Oaktree would leave behind its legacy in the earth in which new trees would grow, in place of where it had stood in its life. Mala had taken one of the large branches of the tree, and utilized it to carve her staff.

It had taken about six months to complete the staff. Mala had carved many intricate patterns into the length of the staff, representing her journey, and what she found important amongst the things she had learned.

The patterns were intricate detailed vines that went along the length of the staff. There were small flowers growing amongst the vines, and leaves. The flowers represented Mala's growing courage, skill, and affection she had gained for the things of Middle Earth. She had never thought she would be able to adjust to this new world, and yet she had.

She had come in contact with many people, and things she held dear so far. The staff represented the things that Mala had to fight for, and do anything to protect. Along the bottom of the staff was a slight growth of moss, which Mala thought only added to the beauty of it. Mala took the growth of moss as a sign that all things had a right to grow within this world, and some would survive no matter the harshest of conditions.

At the top of the staff, directly in the middle was a beautiful selenite crystal. It was pure white but opalescent, and its pattern reminded Mala of thousands of life lines intertwined. The stone was shaped almost like a mountain, with different parts of it reaching toward the sky like peaks. The shapes of them were rigid and beautiful, wild like the earth that the Valar had created...and yet beautiful.

She had cried when she finally finished the staff. Her hands had been bruised, and calloused from the amount of months work she had put into it. She had cried from exhaustion, and utter happiness. Happiness that she had created such a powerful tool with her own two hands, from things she had found important and representative of herself, and her magic.

Gandalf had described her magic like sun. He had told her that her magic felt warm against ones skin, and bright. He had told her that it was blinding and overwhelming with the amount of heat and power it brought.

Mala had been very honored that such a powerful being had described her magic this way.

Mala finally settled her shaking legs, and exhaled harshly. Her hazel eyes met Saruman's and she nodded "again."

As soon as the words had left her full lips, Saruman struck. He sent a invisible wave of magical energy her way, and Mala blocked.

Mala let out a groan as she deflected the wave, the stone wall near her forming cracks with the force of the energy. Mala swung the staff with power and elegance, returning her own strike of energy.

Saruman blocked but was pushed backwards, his back hitting the wall. His eyes widened with surprise, and a small smile graced his lips. "Very good Mala, you are becoming quite skilled at this."

Their training continued until the sky had colored with rich hues of purple, pink, and yellows as the night approached. Mala had settled herself at one of the balconies that overlooked Isengard, and her hazel eyes took in the scenery. She glanced over to her left as Saruman approached.

"I know I do not seem to appreciate your efforts Mala, but I assure you I do. You showed great promise when you first came to me, and now you have grown beyond anybody's expectations...especially in such a short time. You have showed to be a great ally to not only us, but Middle Earth as a whole."

Mala sent him a bright smile, her hazel eyes glowing with happiness. Those words meant a great deal to her, especially coming from Saruman. She had not gotten particularly close with the wizard, for he was much more reserved than Radagast and Gandalf. That also meant that his words of praise meant a lot to her.

"Thank you Saruman. I appreciate your words a great deal, and I am very happy that you notice how hard I am trying. This past year has not been easy for me by any means, and I have struggled a great deal. However I feel like I am finally becoming a part of you all, and I am honored."

Mala's hands brushed over the necklace that Thranduil had given her, with a soft sigh.

Saruman noticed her movement and he turned to her, his hand gesturing toward the necklace. "I have been meaning to ask you about the beautiful token of affection you carry for a while now, but I did not find it appropriate. Now that we have become slightly closer, I can no longer contain my curiosities. I notice that the necklace is of Elven heritage, and very valuable at that. No common Elf has given you this token of his affections for you Mala, you seem to have captured quite the heart there."

Mala blushed softly at the thought of Thranduil, and recalled his beautiful form. She had tried her best to memorize him before she left Mirkwood, and surprisingly she had never forgotten. Even as her days seemed to drag on forever, she found comfort in his image. The way his pale fingers had brushed against her warm skin, and the soft kiss he had pressed to her forehead.

Mala's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red, and Saruman raised a curious eyebrow, the action not escaping his keen eyes.

Mala's hazel eyes regard Saruman's form for a few moments, unsure of whether to trust this amount of information to him. Gandalf had noticed the interactions between the Woodland King and her early on, and Thranduil trusted him. She had no reason to distrust Saruman, and Mala let out a shaky sigh.

"Thranduil gifted the necklace to me as a promise of the strength of his affection for him, and the things that would take place if...when I returned to him." Mala's voice was laced with emotion, as her hands moved along the necklace. It almost felt as if Thranduil himself was with her at the very moment, and a strong longing filled Mala. She wanted to see him...

Mala felt the tears sting at the corners of her eyes, and Saruman rested his hand on her shoulder.

"That is a beautiful promise Mala. Hold it close to you. Though the journey to each other's hearts may be long and difficult, do not give up. Love is a sacred thing amongst the creatures of this world, and even more so amongst Elves. I can tell your feelings are true, and I am certain his are as well. Do not let the darkness of the future put out the light of the affections that the two of you sure, I am sure that you will find each other again."

Mala let her tears roll freely at Saruman's powerful words, and Saruman squeezed her shoulder attempting to comfort the young woman.

Later that evening after dinner Mala arrived in her room, and she let herself fall upon her bed exhausted. She felt the exhaustion of the day threaten to pull her into sleep, but she fought it. She reached into the dresser located on the right side of her bed, and pulled out Thranduil's letter. She had memorized every single line, but had not had the time to respond.

 ** _Dearest Glaw,_**

 ** _Your letter thankfully did reach me in good health and circumstances. I am very happy that you have received difficult, yet enriching training. I have noticed that you have an affinity for nature, and your preference does not surprise me._**

 ** _My days have been filled with countless meetings with the council, particularly concerning the ever increasing threat of the Spiders in Mirkwood. I fear that I will continue to have to move our Realm further south in order to avoid conflict with them._**

 ** _Besides that I have longed for your company again as well. Time has never gone by so slow Mala, and I am burning with the desire to hear your voice fill my halls once again._**

 ** _The same cold aura has entered back into my Kingdom, that existed before your arrival. I find myself counting down the days instead of years, until you arrive once again._**

 ** _Even though we both are unsure of when the time arises in which you return to Mirkwood, I am sure it will be sooner than later. At least I am hopeful..._**

 ** _Legolas is doing well. Tauriel a Captain amongst my guard has returned from her trip in Rivendell, and Legolas has been spending time with her once again. I suspect his affections continue to grow for her, and I hope they are not in vain._**

 ** _Legolas misses your company as well, and has told me to express his affections to you. He wishes good health upon you, and hopes to reunite with you soon._**

 ** _I look forward to your next letter._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Thranduil_**

The letter was short and yet it was more than Mala could have ever hoped for. She ran her hands across the letter softly, as if she was touching Thranduil himself.

Mala took out a piece of paper and began writing a response, no longer able to wait. She finished writing the letter late into the evening, and after cleaning herself from the exhaustion of the day, fell asleep soundly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note** : This Chapter will be focusing on Mala meeting Thorin Oakenshield and his company along with Gandalf, and tagging along with them during their travels. She's been training in Rhosgobel with Radagast, learning just how important that nature is. During this Chapter there will obviously be lines from the movie. I do not claim to own any of the lines from the movie, or any of the characters. Thank you for the continued support, and please leave honest feedback. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Thanks!

 **-EuropeanCupcake**

* * *

 _And how can I pretend I never knew you?_  
 _Like it was all a dream, no._

 _I know I'll never forget_  
 _The way I always felt with you beside me_  
 _and how you loved me then_

 _I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories of promises of yesterdays  
and I belong to you  
_

 _I just can't walk away  
Cause after loving you  
I can never be the same  
_

 _-Red "Never be the same"_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The King Under The Mountain**

 **2941**

Mala had spent the last years becoming proficient at her craft, and had faced a challenge against even Saruman himself. It had been a hard, rigorous road with winding curves. The journey had broken her down many times, but did not destroy her. She had dusted off her knees every time, and gotten up to try again. Eventually she had becoming confident and no longer doubted her abilities.

Mala trusted her on capabilities, and the power that was flowing trough her veins. It had been a gift from the _Vala_ themselves, and she would not question their ultimate judgement.

Mala had been sent with Radagast to Rhosgobel to continue her training within his woods, and she was beyond pleased. Rhosgobel was located on the southern edge of Mirkwood, and Radagast lived in a small wooden house. Mala was so much closer to the Woodland Realm, she could practically sense Thranduil's presence.

She knew she would most likely not be able to seek him out for at least another few months, but she received solace in the fact that she was this close. The training with Radagast was also enjoyable, and she loved learning the languages of the different animals, and though Radagast was rather peculiar...she enjoyed the man's presence as well.

Mala could tell that the wizard did not spend a lot of time around other people, and therefor he was slightly anti-social. Their conversations had been curt at first, but now the wizard even initiated conversations with her. She could tell by the way that his eyes lit up when she asked for his assistance or an explanation, that he enjoyed teaching her.

He was a good teacher, and was less strict than Saruman. Radagast was calm, and collected. He always took his time explaining the things of nature to her with his soft voice, and she could tell just how much he cared. Mala hoped that she was able to convey such deep affection for nature in her actions as well. Because she did care...

The Mirkwood had become even more invested with spiders than it had when she housed there for a few months, and Radagast had told her that it was coming from _Dol Guldur_.

 _Dol Guldur_...even the name brought shivers down Mala's back. The Hill of Dark Sorcery. It had been a stronghold and base of operations for the evil Sauron during the reign, and its location near Mirkwood was perfect for the monster to do his bidding. She could feel the evil power radiating there, festering like a disease. It spread slowly but lethaly throughout the woods, destroying or poisoning everything within its grasp.

The evil magic was like tendrils of black death slithering throughout the Mirkwood's, and ingraining themselves into earth. Radagast and Mala had been busy healing many of the affected animals over the last few days, and it had been hell to be put lightly. They had been able to save most of them, but a few had perished. They had been too far gone, and there was no returning them from the edge of death where they had tethered.

Life was like balancing on a sharp blade. You walked trough it taking careful steps not to fall over the edge, and then one day you made one mistake...and it all ended. Mala had become more acquainted with death, but that did not mean she became used to it...or liked it. It still pained her soul itself to see things pass, no matter how small. Mala believed that every single thing had right to grow, to live.

At the end of life it was the person or creatures decision on how they lived it. Whether it was filled with hatred and violence, or love. Despite the fact that some creatures decided to go with the first, they still deserved to live. Some people's life's just needed to be ended early if they caused too much destruction in it.

That was one thing that Mala had to realize. She would have been hesitant to be the executioner towards anyone, but now she promised herself, that she would move without hesitation. She didn't enjoy he idea of killing anyone or anything, but she knew it was necessary. Before she had set out on this journey as a eighteen year old, she had promised herself that she would find a way to protect those closest to her...and Middle-Earth.

She was now 22, and in the summer of this year would turn 23 years old. The time had crawled by slow at first, but now it moved by rapidly. Mala felt as if she didn't have enough time in the day to absorb all that was taught to her...and yet she somehow managed. At the thoughts of those she was willing to protect, her mind wandered to Thranduil.

She had sent the Woodland King a letter just before she went to Rhosgobel with Radagast, and she hadn't heard anything from him since before that. Three months had passed by since then, and Mala was growing impatient. She waited patiently the first few weeks, but now she had grown worried. Thoughts of bad things had entered her mind at first, but Mala knew she needed to calm down.

Thranduil was most likely busy with kingly duties, or had traveled somewhere for political reasons. She knew he was a dedicated King, and always put the needs of his people first. Mala found those traits very admirable, but also kind of sad. Thranduil had a way of pushing others away, and his cold demeanor was known throughout Middle-Earth.

Mala had never met other Elves besides the ones at Mirkwood, but Radagast had told her that they were much different. Their location itself had hardened the Elves, and they were much wilder than they ones located anywhere else. Especially Thranduil...

Thranduil was much different compared to other Elven rulers according to him. Part of it had to do with the fact that he was not granted a ring, and instead had to establish his ruling with power, and wealth.

Mala wondered whether that was one of the reasons he was hesitant to accept anyone within his borders, or let anyone pass them.

* * *

Mala's hands worked with practiced skill as she planted the seeds into the ground. The ground she had picked out was the most fertile, and wasn't as poisoned as other parts of the forest had been.

She put dirt over the newly planted seeds, and pressed her hands against the ground. She closed her big hazel colored eyes and leaned forward, her lose and long raven curls falling over her shoulders.

The curls framed her now mocha colored oval face, tanned from the many days underneath the warm sun. Her long eyelashes brushed against her high cheekbones, which only made her beautiful face and exotic features more prominent. Her nose was wrinkled in concentration, and her dark eyebrows furrowed.

Mala sent her magic trough the ground, feeling trough the thousands of veins that spread under the woods. She felt that same cold energy there, evil resonating...even this deep within the ground. Mala's eyebrows furrowed harder, as she attempted to find the source of this evil.

She moved miles and miles forward, and northwest. She saw images of a stone fortress built upon a hill, and suddenly the cold energy increased. She felt as if something was closing in on her, and the icy feeling only increased. She felt as if a cold tendril had wrapped itself around her arms and was attempting to pull her further in. With a groan Mala pulled back, pulling her soul back into its body.

She fell back on to the ground with the force, and Mala let out a few shaky breaths. Radagast had been right of course...it did come from _Dol Guldur_. Mala sat up, still slightly shaken. Her hazel eyes took in the freshly planted seed in front of her, and knew they would most likely be unable to grow.

Nothing good had been growing within the forest as of late, however darkness seemed to practically flourish. Mala wondered what Gandalf would think of this, and rather he was even aware. The wizard had taken off weeks before Mala was sent with Radagast, murmuring something of the "shire" and "hobbits". Mala had no idea as to what exactly Gandalf was attempting to do, but she had heard of his stories in the Shire.

Mala knew that the wizard had grown rather attached to the halflings, and she wondered whether he was visiting a friend. Mala couldn't really imagine Gandalf wandering for just personal reasons. The wise man always seemed to have some kind of ulterior motivate that involved the well being of Middle-Earth, or those close to him. Gandalf was entirely too compassionate to just worry about himself, as much as he needed to sometimes.

Mala imagined that a life of constant care of others must be very exhausting, but Gandalf embraced it so beautifully. She had grown more attached to the older man, and she hoped that their friendship would last throughout the ages.

Just then footsteps caught Mala's attention, and she turned around. Her hazel eyes met Radagast's kind blue ones. She could feel the nervousness that was practically radiating off him in waves, and she stood up. Her own hazel eyes were filled with concern as she glanced at the man, moving forward quickly.

Mala rested a hand on Radagast's shoulder, attempting to calm him. "Are you alright Radagast?" she asked, her voice soft.

"We need to find Gandalf, Mala. This whole darkness thing is getting out of hand, we need to warn him. I can sense him near us."

Mala nodded and followed the man, and they mounted his sled. The rabbits moved them trough the forest quickly, and Mala tried her best to avoid the plants that were within their way. She held on to the railing of the sled tightly, the trees moving past them in rapid speed, blending the different hues together.

Mala's long black locks moved behind her rapidly, and her green cloak moved in the wind as well. Her hand remained firm on her staff, as they rode for what seemed like for ages, until they suddenly stopped. They stopped in the midst of what looked like a troop of dwarves, all of their weapons drawn in anticipation.

Mala's hazel eyes looked over each one of them, their eyes staring back at her wide eyed. She then looked over and met the eyes of Gandalf. She smiled and got off the sled, moving straight towards him. She embraced the taller man who chuckled softly "Radagast! Radagast the brown, and Mala. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf's voice was soft but confused, as he released Mala from the embrace.

"I was looking for you Gandalf, something's wrong. Something's...terribly wrong." Radagast's voice was filled with urgency as he talked to Gandalf. However, the man paused, seemingly have forgotten his train of thought. His thick eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to recall, and Mala wondered whether she should interfere.

"Just give it a minute...umm," he continued on, opening his mouth as if to say something, but closing it again. "Oh! I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." Radagast's speech seemed a little altered as he pronounced the last of the sentence, and Mala raised a eyebrow.

She wasn't the only one confused it seemed, as all of Gandalf's companions looked at Radagast the same way. Mala hoped that they didn't get a bad impression of the rather interesting wizard. Despite the fact he was scattered brained at times, he was a good and kind man.

"Oh it's not a thought at all, it's a little...stick insect." Gandalf removed the creature from Radagast's tongue, and Mala rolled her eyes. Everyone looked around at each other confused, and Mala could hear small noises of disapproval from the dwarves.

After the curious exchange, the two wizards moved away from the rest of the group. For privacy reasons, Mala assumed. They left her alone with Gandalf's curious companions, and she assumed this is why the wizard had hurried to the shire. Her hazel eyes looked around and caught sight of a halfling amongst the dwarves. They all looked at her. Some of their faces were filled with awe, other's curiosity, and what she assumed was disapproval.

Mala moved forward, and she could see a few of them holding their weapons closer. "I am Mala daughter of Daldikir Khazis." It was weird utilizing her father's name after such a long time, and Mala felt a wave of sadness roll over her. She tried her best not to show it though as she glanced around at everyone. "It is lovely to meet you all. I see you have been traveling with Gandalf, and I hope he's kept you all good company. I have known Gandalf for a few years now, he along with the other _Ithryn_ have been my teachers for a few years now."

She heard a few gasps among the troop and she smiled softly, as one of them moved forward. He was about a half a head shorter than Mala, and came to about where her nose started. He seemed tall for a dwarf, she thought curiously as she looked at him. His hair was black with a few strands of grey in it, and he had a matching beard. His beard was shorter but thick nonetheless, and only made his blue eyes stand out more.

He was slightly tan and had a rough exterior, and had most likely seen his fair share of battle. The energy radiating off him seemed cold, and powerful...and yet, Mala could sense something kind about him. He looked up at her without curiosity in his eyes, and had a look of something Mala couldn't properly put her finger on. He leaned forward slightly, bowing to her.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield. Son of Thráin, son of Thrór-" "King under the Mountain," Mala finished, her voice filled with amazement. Thorin seemed taken aback by her knowledge, and he glanced at her, now curiosity filling his eyes. Mala bowed deeply, her long raven locks falling over her shoulders. "It is a pleasure to meet you Thorin. I have taken my time learning many things about this world, and your story has always resonated with me. Gandalf told me about the Kingdom of Erebor, and its tragic downfall."

"It might not be my place to say, however I am deeply sorry for what happened to your people Thorin." She looked into his blue eyes, and he nodded wordlessly. She then turned to the other dwarves, sending them a soft smile. One by one they began moving closer to her, and introducing themselves. There were thirteen Dwarves, one burglar, and a wizard.

Thorin II Oakenshield, Fili, Kili, Óin, Glóin, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Bilbo Baggins, and Gandalf. Fili and Kili had been the most excited to meet her, the young dwarves both grinning up at her.

"I'm Fili, and this is my brother Kili. It's nice to meet you my lady," both of them had kissed her hand. Kili had lingered longer than necessary, causing Dwalin to grumble with disapproval. Mala had laughed softly at the over eager dwarf and responded with, "It's lovely to meet you both."

Bilbo Baggins had approached her a bit hesitant at first. He reached out his hand however, and sent her a soft smile. "It's nice to meet you Mala, I am Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. I have been recruited as the burglar of this here company."

Mala chuckled at his confession and raised an eyebrow "I do wonder what kind of company requires the help of a burglar, nor do I imagine you have all that much experience in stealing my dear hobbit." Bilbo blushed and murmured something under his breath, which made Mala laugh all the more.

Her melodic laugh echoed throughout the trees like a song, and the company watched her with curious awe.

Dwalin seemed to be the most hesitant to introduce himself, and Mala wondered if his hesitancy had a reason...or he was just guarded. She supposed after the events of their kin, she would be hesitant at meeting new people as well. She treated him just the same however, and offered him a kind smile. She hook his hand with firmness, showing him that she had no intention of being a push over.

Gandalf had taught her to meet people with firmness but fairness. He had told her that despite her being a woman, she was just as capable as any man. It had been somewhat a relief, as ridiculous as that may seem.

Mala knew from the beginning that the world had been stacked against her. She was a woman, for one. She had been the only child that her parents had conceived, and she could not help but feel disappointment in it. She knew her parents life had been easier were she born a man, but eventually she came to terms with it.

She had worked hard, and then even harder. Even now Mala felt as if she had to try harder than the rest of the _Ithryn_ , and make them proud. Even being out of Harad for these years now, Mala noticed the differences. Women were usually expected to seek marriage at an early age, and then have children.

They were expected to run the household. Their duties included raising children, cleaning, cooking, and other tasks. The men on the other hand were expected to join the military, or find a job to be able to support their family. Women usually weren't allowed to find a job, or would be advised against it.

If Mala had remained in Harad, she wondered if she would have a family by now. She was definitely of age to, but that had been pushed to the back of her mind ever since she discovered her powers. Mala currently held no interest in beginning a family, especially since she was so pre-occupied with her duties. She had a duty to Middle-Earth, and the ones she held close.

Perhaps after she would see where her life would take her...and she found herself imagining what marital bliss would be like. She particularly imagined herself by Thranduil's side, and she wondered if such a thought was foolish.

Mala ignored her thoughts, and focused on the present once again. The Dwarves were waiting around impatiently for Gandalf and Radagast to finish their conversation. "May I ask to why you all have ventured off on this journey?" she asked curiously. The dwarves immediately tensed, and Mala felt as if she had overstepped her boundaries. She was about to apologize, when a loud howl struck trough the air.

Mala gasped as the wolf like howl send shivers down her spine. "Was that a wolf? A-Are there wolves out there?" Mr. Baggins, uttered clearly spooked.

"Wolf...no that is not a wolf," Bofur uttered, his eyes looking around for any sign of an approaching enemy. Just then a deep growling caught everyone's attention, and the sound of a stick breaking echoed around them.

Mala watched as a large wolf like creature made its way down from above them, racing towards the dwarves with murderous intention. It jumped forward and tackled one of them, however Thorin imbedded his sword into its body. He slayed it before it could cause any damage, however another appeared behind him. It growled aggressively, saliva dripped down its jaw and massive teeth.

Before it could jump however, Kili impaled an arrow into its side. The large beast fell rolling down the hill, and Dwalin imbedded his axe into it before it could make another move. Mala watched amazed at the movements of the dwarves. They may be small, but their movements were direct and smooth. They had moved without hesitation to protect each other, and Mala's admiration for them grew.

Radagast and Gandalf joined them quickly, concern written all over their wise faces. Thorin moved forward and pulled his sword from the beast. "Warg Scouts, which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin uttered, and Mala glanced at Gandalf and Radagast concerned. There were only seventeen in total of them, if a whole pack was behind them there was no way they could combat them all.

Even if they attempted to run, they would never be fast enough.

"Orc pack!?" Bilbo uttered in disbelieve, as he glanced at Thorin as if he'd mistakenly heard those words.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf uttered towards Thorin, moving forward. Thorin looked back at him wide eyed, the seriousness of their current position weighing down on him.

"No one" he uttered quietly towards Gandalf.

"Who did you tell!?" Gandalf asked once again, his voice filled with anger. Mala gasped in disbelieve, looking at Gandalf wide eyed. She had never experienced the wise wizard in such a state of emotion, and she almost couldn't believe her senses.

"No one I swear!" Thorin uttered moving towards Gandalf, his words ringing true. "What in Durin's name is going on?" he asked, his voice laced with concern and confusion.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf uttered, making eye contact with everyone. Mala could sense the concern, and see it in everyone's face. "We have to get out of here" Dwalin said harshly, his grip on his axe intensifying.

"We can't we have no ponies" Ori uttered as he descended a hill, alongside Bifur who looked around them concerned.

Mala let out a shaky sigh, her heart beating rapidly. She increased the hold on her staff, and prepared herself. She knew they didn't have much of a chance, as assed earlier. However, that didn't mean she wouldn't find. Mala supposed this was as good as any place to make their stand, even if it would be their last. Thoughts of Mirkwood entered her mind, and so did Thranduil and Legolas.

Mala wondered how they would take the news of her passing, and she hoped that they wouldn't be too heartbroken. Her left hand immediately went to the necklace that was hidden away behind her cloak, and she pulled it out with a soft movement. Her fingers moved along the jewels, a movement which Thorin caught from the corner of his vision.

"I'll draw them off, Mala accompany Gandalf and the dwarves." Radagast said firmly, meeting her eyes. "Yes Radagast," Mala uttered, nodding at the older man. She would keep the company safe no matter what. Even though she had just met everyone, Mala would give her own life to save any of them.

"These are Gundabad Wargs they will outrun you," Gandalf responded to Radagast.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits...I'd like to see them try," Radagast uttered, his lips turning up into a mischievous grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** This Chapter will focus on their journey to Rivendell and their adventures while they're the guests of Elrond. Once again I do not own any of the characters or lines from the movies. There will be a few things that will be shortened or added within this Chapter. Please continue to enjoy the story, and please leave feedback.

 **-EuropeanCupcake**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Welcome to Rivendell**

Mala watched as Radagast took off, his rabbits carrying him with amazing speed. Mala muttered a soft prayer under her breath, wishing Radagast the best of luck. She had complete faith in the wizard, however she still worried. Now that she had grown so close to the peculiar wizard, she found herself unable to imagine Middle-Earth or her life without him. He had a soft heart for all that grew, especially animals.

Mala couldn't imagine such a kind soul losing his life, even though she knew better. Middle-Earth was no easy place to call home, or to raise a family. It was littered with constant dangers around every corner.

If it wasn't the monstrous Orcs there were spiders and other horrid creatures waiting around every turn.

The Company made it's way into the open field, watching with warry eyes as Radagast was chased by Orcs. He led them in a circle, hoping to disorient them. Gandalf led the company behind several rocks, attempting to hide from the pack.

Quite a few times they had to move back in order to hide again, due to the fact that Radagast led them slightly too close them. Mala watched as the wizard led them on a wild chase, moving close to a few rocks on occasion. The Orcs followed like a bunch of mindless brutes, and a few of them even smashed against the rocks.

Mala pulled back Fili as the Orc pack was about twenty feet away from them, attempting to hide him from sight. She pressed him against her tightly, and held her breath in anticipation. She waited for what seemed like forever, until the sound of vicious howling was off in the distance. Mala let out a relieved breath and glanced down at the Master Dwarf, realizing just how close she had clutched him.

His bright red face was clutches against her chest, and his eyes glanced up at her wide. Mala immediately released him, her own cheeks turning slightly red. "I-I'm so sorry Master Dwarf, I didn't realize how inappropriately I had grabbed you." Fili stuttered a "it's ok," and the Company moved on. They continued to move across the planes with haste, hiding behind the large boulders.

"Quckly, quickly. Come on, quickly!" Gandalf urged them down a pass, and Mala followed without a second thought. She trusted the wise wizard with her life, and would not question his judgement. She had no idea where he was leading them, but she would follow.

She passed Gandalf and Thorin, and heard the disgruntled dwarf ask "Where are you leading us?"

There was no reply from Gandalf, and Mala couldn't help but wonder what exactly Gandalf had planned. She could tell by the sound of Thorin's gruff voice that he wasn't all too pleased. She wondered if their next destination would cause displeasure to the dwarves, and that was why Gandalf hadn't responded.

They continued to move across the planes with haste, and Mala made sure to observe the dwarves with watchful eyes. She could tell they were becoming exhausted from the constant sprint, especially considering how much they carried amongst them. Mala could make out some pots and pants dangling off the sides of some of their packs.

They altered their direction again as the Orc Pack came across their path, and they quickly retreated to some boulders located toward the left. Mala's endurance was well trained, due to the fact that the _Ithryn_ had not only taught her the ways of magic. They made sure that her mind, body, and soul had all been trained in order to accomplish any tasks set before her.

Mala clutched her staff tightly in her left hand, and let her hazel eyes wander across the troop. They pressed themselves against the rocks, and the company's breathing was rather heavy.

Mala stiffened as she heard the sound of slight growling above them, and her hazel eyes caught sight of one of the Orc Scouts. The large Warg sniffed the air, attempting to catch the scent of its prey, Thorin Oakenshield's Company.

The Orc pulled out its sword in a swift movement, as he analyzed his surroundings. The Warg moved in a circle, attempting to spot out the company. Mala watched as Thorin's face turned to Kili, who began to take out his bow. Mala wanted to advice against it, but she could feel Gandalf's hand on her shoulder. She turned to the wizard who gave her a soft nod, and she also began to move slightly from the wall of the boulder.

Mala moved with Kili and he imbedded an arrow in the side of the Warg, and Mala send it slamming backwards with the force of her magic. The Orc pulled out its horn to warn the rest of its pack. Before it could blow into it however, another array of arrows struck the Warg down. The Orc and Warg tumbled off the boulder and next to the Company.

They all began moving forward quickly, and the dwarves struck the two creatures down. Mala winced as the sounds of struggle echoed around them, and she knew that they would soon be barraged with the rest of the pack. Mala's hold on her staff increased, and she glanced among the dwarves, hobbit, and Gandalf.

"We'll be fine" she muttered softly, attempting to calm down some of the tension.

Mala heard who she assumed was the leader of the Orc Pack call out, and the force moved forward towards them. Gandalf watched them in wide eyed worry, and turned toward the company.

"Move! Run!" he screamed, and moved forward with haste.

Mala ran, her legs moving with incredible speed as she moved across the planes. Her green clock and raven colored locks moved behind her in the breeze, while her hazel eyes looked forward with determination. She would not perish her.

She caught sight of Ori moving rather slowly beside her, obviously struggling to carry the weight of his belongings. Mala grabbed his backpack with a groan and continued to run forward.

"Hey those are my things," the dwarf grumbled, sending a glare her way.

"With all due respect Ori, I have no intention of letting you die here due to the weight of your pack. Now shut up and run." Mala's voice was more demanding than she had meant for it to be, but it worked none the less. With a grumble the dwarf carried on, his steps much lighter and faster now.

Gandalf led them in another direction as the Warg's moved toward the front of them, and the company veered off towards the right.

The Orc Pack began to close in on them, and Mala could tell the panic that was spreading trough the dwarves.

"Shoot them Kili!" Thorin yelled, and the dwarf prince obeyed, taking down one of the Warg's. Mala strapped her staff to her back, and took out her sword. She noticed how the dwarves glanced at her curiously and she moved forward.

Mala noticed the absence of Gandalf and wondered where he had ran off to. She had absolute faith in the wizard however, and did not doubt his just intent. Ori threw a pebble at one of the Warg's and it snarled, launching toward the younger dwarf.

Mala noticed Thorin beside her tense, and move forward. Before he could get near Ori however Mala had already arrived, and grabbed the dwarf. She rolled forward with the dwarf clutched in her arms, and landed in a squat. She turned around to face the Warg again, swinging her sword.

The large creature launched at her, but the young woman side stepped with grace. Her raven colored locks moved around creating a dark veil, and her hazel eyes glanced at the creature with fierce determination.

Mala didn't even understand what compelled her to move so swiftly, she only thought about Ori's safety. She swung her sword down with a groan, imbedding it in the Warg's neck. The Warg's dark blood splashed against the side of her cheek, and the creature uttered its last sound.

The beast collapsed beside her with a loud thud, dead.

Mala let out a shaky breath and turned around quickly to face Ori. She leaned down so she was the dwarves level, and her mocha colored hand rested against his sweaty cheek. Her hazel eyes glanced into his eyes for any sign of pain, but found none.

"Are you alright Ori?" She asked softly, worry filling her voice. Her accent had become slightly thicker cause of worry, but Mala didn't care.

The young dwarf nodded fiercely "Yes, thank you my lady."

Mala wanted to scold the dwarf for calling her 'my lady' but discarded the thought when Gandalf ushered them down a tunnel. Mala watched as the dwarves slid down the tunnel swiftly, and she joined them. She stumbled forward a bit as she entered the tunnel, but quickly gathered her balance.

The sound of a horn echoed loudly, and everyone turned to look at the entrance of the tunnel. Mala immediately recognized the sound, and noises of battle occurred above them. One of the Orcs tumbled down the tunnel, and Thorin removed a arrow.

"Elves" he muttered, obvious displeasure filled in his voice. He dropped the arrow with disgust, as if he had been burned by some imaginary fire.

Mala's eyebrows furrowed in slight anger as she watched the movement, and wondered why exactly the King under the Mountain hated the Elves so much. Mala had read and heard with her own ears of the distrust that laid between Elves and Dwarves.

Mala just didn't understand how such senseless hate existed between two races that lived on the same earth.

Mala noticed the same reaction in Gandalf's own eyes, and a sense of sadness filled her. She realized that Gandalf must have felt similarly, especially since he had lived in Middle-Earth for so long. Mala wondered what those kind eyes had seen during their time here, and she was filled with a warm feeling of compassion for the older gentlemen. Mala promised herself that after this journey came to a halt and if she survived, she would ask the wizard to tell her of some of his quests.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads" Dwalin uttered. The bald dwarf had made his way forward into the tunnel, clutching both of his axes tightly. "Do we follow it or no?" he asked, his voice raised with concern.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur responded, and the company began making its way trough the stony path.

"I say that would be wise" Gandalf said softly, trading glances with Bilbo and Mala. Mala send Gandalf a soft smile, putting a hand on his shoulder before she passed him. The hobbit moved in front of her, and Mala watched him with soft hazel eyes.

She wondered what exactly the hobbits part in this story was. She knew he was obviously addressed as 'the burglar' but she wondered what exactly he would be stealing. Mala had no earthly idea as to what the dwarven company was planning, and what Gandalf had begun. She knew the wizard had a knack for persuading people to begin journeys, by the _Valar_...she had been one of them.

Their ways trough the stony path seemed to take forever, and Mala realized how tired she truly was. She had spent most of today running from Orcs attempting to keep a band of stubborn dwarves together. She had also experienced her first kill today, and strangely enough Mala did not feel as empty as she thought she would feel. She didn't feel any overwhelming sense of pride or joy either.

She had simply acted upon instinct, her thoughts filled with protecting Ori. She had watched as the small dwarf shot his slingshot, in an attempt to subdue the large Warg. The young dwarf had so easily moved forward in order to protect his kin, knowing well he could have died. His determination had sent Mala forward, and she had gathered a new respect for the dwarves.

Despite the short time she had come to known them, she felt rather close to the stubborn folk.

Finally Mala could see the setting rays of the sun at the end of the tunnel, and they made their way out. She could hear gasps among the group as they took in their surroundings.

In the setting rays of the sun in front of them stood a beautiful city in a valley, against the side of a mountain. Small waterfalls slid down the side of the rock face, and amongst the beautifully designed houses. The houses seemed to be carved out of smooth and opalescent marble, and reflected the sun's rays with white light. There were a few stone bridges that lead to the city, which towered above slow moving waterfalls. There were a few high towers that glistened brightly, reflecting the sun's rays in vivid colors. Greenery also spread against the top of the rock face, and rested between some of the buildings.

The city practically echoed an ethereal song, and Mala found herself staring in utter wonder.

"The Valley of _Imladris._ In the common tongue it is known by another name," Gandalf said softly, his happiness clear in his words.

"Rivendell" Bilbo and Mala both uttered at the same time, and she looked at the small halfling. She sent him a comforting smile, and he returned her kind gesture. The small hobbit nodded softly.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea" Gandalf said, slightly moving forward.

Mala could tell how uncomfortable the dwarves were as they mumbled amongst themselves, unsure of what to do next. Thorin turned around to face Gandalf and Mala, betrayal and anger written on his face. He clutches his axe tightly, glaring up at Gandalf.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy" Thorin's voice was filled with malice and hatred as it vibrated deep within his throat.

Mala furrowed her eyebrows once again, returning the same intensity as the glare of the King. She didn't like the way he spoke to Gandalf, or the accusations he made. Nor did the appreciated the way he so outwardly showed his hatred towards Elves. Mala realized that everyone had different experiences within life, however all the encounters she had with the Elves had been good.

She couldn't imagine that the kind hearted Elves that she had come to known throughout her time in Middle-Earth would be capable of anything but good deeds. But then again...

Mala wrestled with her thoughts as she let out a soft sigh. She supposed she couldn't just judge a whole race of people on the actions of a few. She should know better than to judge Thorin so harshly on his preferences, despite the fact that they may be off.

Gandalf gave Thorin a disgruntled look, and his voice reflected the same qualities.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley, is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin's voice carried the same amount of hatred and disbelief.

Gandalf's look towards Thorin softened a bit, as he nodded "Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered."

Thorin's face fell a bit as the truth within Gandalf's words became clear to him. Mala glanced between the two men curiously, wondering what exactly those questions entailed.

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact...and respect...and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me, and possibly Mala." Gandalf said with soft firmness, his wise eyes meeting Mala's.

Mala glanced up at him, and sent him a questioning glance. She couldn't imagine that she had any charm within her, however she appreciated Gandalf's kind words. She laughed softly, and the company began making their way into the town of Rivendell. They moved down the stony side of the mountain path, large trees around them. The trees were illuminated in a warm yellow light from the sun.

Mala took in the scents around her. The air was crisp and clean. Scent from the trees and several different flowers around them rested in the air, creating a rather pleasant scent. The rivers and waterfalls around them created a light mist in the air which cooled Mala's heated skin. She was still exhausted from the battle earlier, and her body temperature was still slightly elevated.

They crossed a bridge which was about the width of three dwarves, and she glanced below them. The streams of water moved slowly under them and against the rocks located in their path. They past two statues of elven guards and were led into a small courtyard. The setting rays of the sun felt nice against Mala's mocha colored skin, and she closed her eyes.

The rays illuminated her sun kissed skin and raven locks, and for a moment she looked almost part of the sun itself.

Mala opened her eyes once again and focused on what was in front of her. On a pair of stone steps stood two Elven guards in full armor, and Gandalf walked forward towards them. The rest of the company was rather hesitant, and Mala noticed that even noticed that Mr. Baggin's was a bit unsure. A tall brown haired Elf walked between the guards and towards Gandalf, a soft smile on his lips.

He seemed familiar with the wizard as he addressed him, Gandalf's back turned.

" _Mithrandir_ " he said softly, and Gandalf turned around with a smile.

"Ah, Lindir" Gandalf said, his voice filled with soft affection.

The Elf's smiled brightened as he pressed his palm to his chest, and gestured out. The movement had some sort of affectionate meaning Mala assumed, and she wondered how much the small gesture actually meant.

"We heard you had crossed into the valley" Lindir uttered in Sindarin, and Mala was very thankful that she had taken the time to learn the language better in the last few years. She was not perfect by any means, but at least she was able to understand most of it.

Lindir glanced curiously at the company which was in front of him, particularly resting on a Mala. She could see the curiosity in his eyes. It definitely wasn't a common occurrence to see a single woman travel with a bunch of dwarven men, especially not since she was so seemingly human.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf's voice was filled with worry.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir's voice was curt and direct as he responded, his face unemotional.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked, his voice almost filled with disbelief.

Just then the same horn that had sounded earlier echoed around them, and the sound of hooves joined it. The approaching Elves moved forward fast, and the dwarves immediately took a defensive position.

Mala even tightened her hold on the handle of her sword at their swift movements, and Gandalf's eyes widened slightly. The Elves circled around them in perfect movement, and eventually halted their horses.

A tall brown haired Elf moved off his horse, and Gandalf quickly revealed he was Lord Elrond. The two embraced and exchanged small greetings, before the Elven Lord glanced toward the rest of Gandalf's company. His eyes went over each of them, and he raised a curious eyebrow as he took in Mala. Thorin moved forward defensively, and Lord Elrond looked at him softly.

"Welcome to Rivendell Thorin, son of Thrain" Lord Elrond's voice was soft as he addressed the dwarf, despite the rather rude look that rested upon Thorin's face.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin uttered coldly, his eyes glancing up at Lord Elrond in almost a challenge.

Lord Elrond raise his eyebrows, "You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? he made no mention of you." Thorin said coldly, almost like an insult toward Lord Elrond.

Mala felt the anger bubble within her, and she felt an urge to slap Thorin in the back of his head. For being a King he sure was not making a splendid political example for his people. How did he ever expect to be part of this world with such hatred?

Lord Elrond let out a soft sigh, and began speaking in Elvish. He spoke the words rather harshly, making sure to enunciate each letter.

"What does he sayin? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin uttered, clearly displeased and outraged. The rest of the dwarves joined in grumbling amongst themselves angrily. Lord Elrond's face remained the same, but Mala had a sneaky suspicion he was rather enjoying teasing the dwarves.

"No Master Gloin, he's offering you food" Gandalf said softly, and Gloin's face immediately changed.

The dwarves whispered amongst themselves, and Mala watched them curiously with an eyebrow raised. She could hear words like 'hungry' amongst them, and she couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"In that case, lead on" Gloin grumbled, and Lord Elrond nodded softly with a amused look on his face.

* * *

After they had all discarded their backpacks, they were greeted by some of Lord Elrond's servants. "Lord Elrond extends his welcome by offering for all of you to clean up after your long journey, I'm sure you would all not mind a warm bath."

Mala let out a happy sigh, "That would be most welcoming, thank you so much. After the long journey there is nothing more that I would long for than to clean up."

The dwarves around her grumbled. Mala raised an eyebrow at them, glancing over each one of them.

"It does not make you any less of a man to care for your appearance. I believe you are all in need of a bath. I may not have known you for long, but I can confess that I have grown rather familiar of your stench."

The Elvenmaid that had offered them the baths laughed softly, and Gandalf chuckled as well. The dwarfs continued their grumbling until Thorin finally uttered "very well. We'll do fine to use one of the fountains though, we are not in need of fancy washrooms."

Mala rolled her eyes and sighed murmuring "stubborn dwarves," before she followed the maid that led her to the washroom.

"While you all clean up for dinner, I will speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf's voice rang clear in the room as Mala exited, and she wondered what exactly the wizard would discuss with Elrond.

Mala sighed happily as she sank into the warm bath filled with several fragrant flowers and plants. Her long raven colored locks floated around her, and her mocha colored arms rested against the bath. She closed her hazel colored eyes, allowing the warm water to loosen some of her tight muscles. The months of training with the _Ithryn_ had not only come with experience and gains of power, but also with bruises.

Lots and lots of bruises...

Bruises in places that Mala did not even realize had been targeted during hand to hand training. A few of them still lingered on her legs, now light purple in color. Luckily they didn't stand out too much against her sun kissed skin. Then again Mala wondered why she was so concerned with the few bruises that covered her skin. It wasn't like anyone really took noticed of her body in that aspect.

She remained covered in all that she did, she'd never even allowed a man to see her thighs. Mala blushed at the thought and lowered herself further into the water, just below her nose.

In the solace of her bath Mala allowed her thoughts to drift off, away from the events of today. The young witch wondered whether the Elvenking had attempted to reach out to her. She had no time to write him a letter before the events of today, and she wondered whether Radagast had received one.

Would he worry about her? She had been worried about the months of silence between them, but would he as well?

Years had passed by since she had last seen him. She knew he would probably remain unchanged, for Elves did not age the way that mortals did. She wondered if he still harbored the same affections for her that he did before she left. He had explained to her that Elves loved differently than humans, and she hoped that his affections had remained the same...or increased.

Her affections for the golden haired King had increased, frighteningly so. There wasn't a day that he didn't drift into her thoughts, and Mala found herself practically clinging on to the memories of his face. She was so frightened that one day she would awake from sleep, and could not recall his form. The curve of his sharp and thin nose, his impossibly blue eyes, his golden strands of hair, his slightly full lips, and his dark eyebrows.

The curve his lips took when he allowed himself to smile at her, and the stoic expression he usually held. Mala let out a shaky sigh and dove completely under the water, allowing her body to float in the bath for a moment.

Her eyes opened, and her hazel colored eyes glanced up at the cream colored ceiling, blurred trough the water. She rose out of the water and took a deep breath, her arms sliding on to the edge of the bath once more. Mala grabbed the lavender soap that was provided to her from the Elven maid, and began cleaning her body.

She utilized the time preciously and washed herself slowly, moving in slow circles across her skin. She took care to wash every crevice of her body, and clean underneath her slightly dirty nails. She took her time and utilized it almost like a ritual, attempting to wash away her worries away.

When she had finished she dried herself off with a soft towel, and exited the bath. A beautiful red dress had been laid out on one of the wooden chairs, and the action reminded Mala greatly of the dress she had received in Mirkwood.

She graciously took the gift and slipped into it. Mala glanced at herself in the large mirror, looking over her reflection. The dress clung to her body, outlining her bust. There just below the dip between her collarbones, rested the beautiful green jewel that contrasted against her mocha colored skin. Mala allowed her hands trace over the necklace once more, memories of Thranduil entering her mind.

She tried to push the thoughts aside, and let out a soft sigh. Her hazel colored eyes returned to her reflection once more.

Mala hadn't realized that during the past few years she had filled out more. Her bust had grown larger, and her hips wider. Her legs had become more toned from the training she received, and so had her arms. Mala wondered slightly amused whether she had grown any, and she really hoped so. She had always been a little envious of the height of the Elves, and the way they stood so regal.

Mala's eyes and face however had remained the same. Her cheeks were still defined, and her large hazel eyes still held the same amount of wondrous curiosity about the world. Her raven colored locks had grown longer and thicker, and now fell to her waist. Her skin had grown darker from the many months of training outside, and almost had a glow to it.

Mala braided her hair with nimble fingers, leaving out a few strands to frame her face. She slipped into a pair of red flats that had been provided for her, and cleaned up the washroom a bit.

She folded the towel that had been provided for her, and emptied the bath. She grabbed her clothes which she had discarded on the ground, and returned it to where their backpacks had been stored. After she completed her tasks, Mala allowed herself to explore Rivendell a bit. It was largely different from the caverns of Mirkwood, and Mala could practically feel the freedom the valley held.

Mala allowed her legs to carry her to one of the gardens which overlooked one of the larger waterfalls, and she settled upon a bench. She closed her hazel eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sunshine against her skin. The hectic events of today had left her drained, and she had spent almost know time to just enjoy the fact that she was alive. To enjoy the sunshine against her skin, or hear the peaceful sounds of the animals around her.

"Are you lost my Lady?" the voice was filled with softness, and Mala recognized it immediately. She stood up quickly and bowed, the strands of her raven locks brushing against the sides of her face. Mala usually did not prefer the term 'my lady' but somehow she didn't mind it coming from him.

"Good evening my Lord Elrond. I apologize for my curiosity, my legs seemed to have carried me."

"The dress suits you well, I am happy that you accepted the gift." Elrond smiled softly at her, the corners of his eyes slightly wrinkling with the movement.

Mala bowed once more "Thank you for the gift my Lord, I appreciate it very much. It has been a long time since I've worn such beautiful clothing, and I appreciate it so much. I haven't felt like a woman in a while," she laughed softly.

Elrond chuckled next to her "It seems that Gandalf has not allotted you enough time to simply be a woman it seems."

His brown eyes then wandered down to the necklace which rested around Mala's neck, and he raised a curious eyebrow. "I apologize for my curiosity this time Mala, but I am wondering where you received such a beautiful necklace. It looks to me to be a token of a very lucky Elves affection, presumably someone from Mirkwood. The jewels are very prized among their kin, and tell of the rich history of their beginnings."

Mala's hand immediately went to the necklace, and her fingers rested on the big jewel at the end of the chain. She gasped softly, completely unaware of what Thranduil's gift truly meant.

"You are correct my Lord. I received it from an Elf that I met while I resided in Mirkwood. He gave it to me as a promise that I would return to him, and a token of his affections for me. I hope that I am able to fulfill that promise..." she murmured softly, her mind wandering into thought.

Lord Elrond continued to glance at the jewel curiously, his own suspicions of who exactly had given it to her spiraling in his mind. He wondered curiously as to what Thranduil was thinking in giving it to her, and Elrond hoped that his affections for the young woman ran true. She carried an aura of grace, and warmth around her wherever she stepped. Lord Elrond had been entranced by her beauty and aura when he first laid eyes upon her, and it wasn't very hard to see why the Woodland King had been put under the witch's spell.

Elrond's brown eyes glanced into hers, and he put a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed her right shoulder softly "I am sure you will return from this journey Mala, for the _Valar_ are with you. They have brought you this far in the journey, and all the way from Harad."

Mala gasped a bit at Lord Elrond's words, and she wondered how much Gandalf had told him about her.

" _Mithrandir_ sent me letters during your training to inform me of your existence, and during our exchange just now...he spoke again. He thinks very highly of you Mala and he will make sure no harm comes to you. He thinks you are a great addition to the Company of Thorin Oakenshiled, and I do as well. If Thorin Oakenshield is after what I fear, he will need all the help he can get. Let your heart, and mind guide you on this journey Mala, and you will be fine."

Lord Elrond removed the hand from her shoulder and gave her a soft smile "Now let us settle down for dinner. I'm sure you as well as your companions are hungry after a long day."

Mala nodded and followed Lord Elrond as he led her to the area in which they would have dinner.

All the whilst there was a group of naked dwarves splashing in a fountain outside of one of the buildings in Rivendell. Their joyous laughter echoing trough the orange colored evening sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** This will be the continuation of their events and their arrival in Rivendell. I do not own any of the characters or lines from the movie. I do however own my OC Mala and most of the dialogue that occurs during this story and chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave feedback.

* * *

 _Kisses like marshmallow melts on my neck_

 _A whimsical warming to sweet to forget_

 _And lets get lost somewhere in the night_

 _Tell me your stories_

 _and I'll tell you mine_

 _I'm bound_

 _I'm bound_

 _I'm bound_

 _I'm so in love now_

 _I'm down I'm down I'm down_

 _When you're not around_

 _Oh, Stay here_

 _Stay here_

 _I need you around_

 _ **\- Ari Lennox "bound"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Departing Rivendell**

Everyone had finally settled at the dinner table. Mala had been waiting on them for what seemed like ages now, and the sound of her grumbling stomach confirmed her impatience. Thoren Oakenshield's Company made their way to the table, all taking a seat on the too large chairs. Mala watched with amusement as their feet dangeled, a foot or so above the ground.

The stubborn dwarves had insisted on keeping their weapons on them, despite the fact that Lord Elrond had invited them to dinner completely peacefully.

Their distrust of the Elven race seemed to run so deep that they would openly disrespect their kind host.

Mala rolled her eyes as the dwarves complained amongst themselves at the quality of the food. She herself wasn't very used to the amount of greenery that was amongst the food, however she would still partake in it. She ate the food without complaining, and found it more than suitable. The flavor of the food was rich without being overwhelming and Mala found herself grabbing seconds, and then thirds.

Across from her sat Fili and Kili who watched her with amused smiles on their faces. Mala ceased her eating and glared at the brothers, her hazel eyes filled with annoyance.

"Is there something that displeases you two?" She asked, her voice clearly expressing her emotions.

The brothers laughed and Kili spoke first, his dark eyes filled with mischevious intent. His lips had turned upward into a crooked grin, which only made his young face seem more boyish.

"I was just wondering where a small lass like you sticks all that food," he answered laughing, and Mala heard a few chuckles from the other dwarves join in.

Fili then glanced at her, his blue eyes sparkling in the same mischievous demeanor as his brothers.

"Oh I think I became rather familiar with where exactly it all goes, during our earlier chase."

The laughing only increased, and Mala turned bright red. Her mind wandered to the earlier incident that had occurred during their chase.

Particularly the part where she had accidentally pressed the Prince's face into her bust.

"It was an accident!" She countered still bright red, and Fili raised a thick blonde eyebrow.

"I'm sure it was" he winked, earning even more laughter from the Company.

"Stupid dwarf," Mala mumbled under her breath as she continued to eat.

She tried to ignore the teasing laughs, but her bright red face betrayed her.

Lord Elrond sat at the head of their table and also had an amused expression on his face, as he watched the exchange. Gandalf has been correct in enlisting this young woman to join their quest. He could tell how close the dwarves had grown to her from their teasing banter. Lord Elrond would be untruthful if he did not admit, that he rather enjoyed it.

It had been over a hundred years since dwarves had entered Rivendell. They might be noisy, rash, and sometimes rude...but once you became close to them, they would remain your friend for life. Elrond rather enjoyed their fierce loyalty they showed for one another, Bilbo, Gandalf and their growing loyalty to Mala. It reminded him of the bond that he had shared with Thorin's grandfather, and a bit of sadness pierced Elrond's chest.

Lord Elrond began conversation with the dwarves, explaining to them about the origins of the blades that they carried amongst themselves. They had found them within a troll cave, which was most peculiar. As the exchange between them continued on, Ori tapped Mala's shoulder. The mocha colored beauty turned to him, a bit surprised by his gesture.

"Can I help you with something Ori?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Actually my Lady you can," Ori nervously intertwining his fingers, pressing his thumbs together.

His thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He struggled for words, and attempted to begin a sentence a few times. He closed his mouth after a few attempts, his shyness getting the best of the young dwarf. Mala rested her hand against the young dwarves shoulder, her hazel eyes filled with affection for him. Mala got up from her seat and leaned down to him, so she was eye level.

"Yes?" She inquired, giving his shoulder a encouraging squeeze.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me earlier. Had you not intervened, I surely wouldn't be standin' here. So thank you..." he muttered, his cheeks turning a slightly red shade.

Mala giggled softly and leaned forward, planting a kiss on the young dwarves right cheek. Ori's entire face turned red as Mala pulled back. The robust table had quieted down from the sweet exchange...until Fili's smug voice interrupted the serene quiet.

"Well had I had known that she'd be passin' out kisses whenever someone needed savin', I'd have gotten myself hurt" Fili muttered, and the table immediately bursted out into laughs.

Mala rolled her eyes at the ridiculous jest, and stood up. She put her hands on her hips, glaring at Fili.

"For a Prince you are certainly childish," her voice filled with annoyance, which only seemed to increase the laughter.

After everyone had settled, Thorin hesitantly handed Lord Elrond a map.

The companions followed the lead of Lord Elrond up a set of stony steps which led behind a waterfall. They settled behind it, on a stone ledge.

The light breeze of the evening carried the wet air towards the company, and Mala reveled in the feeling as if hit her smooth skin.

She closed her hazel colored eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the darkening evening. She could hear the sounds of the animals around her.

They talked amongst themselves in hushed voices, taking care not to interrupt the ethereal quiet as the day crept towards its end. Mala opened her eyes once again, and watched the scene which unfolded of her. The light of a crescent moon shone upon the map, which was settled on some sort of crystal podium.

The map quickly revealed the grave importance of the success of their quest, and Mala let out a shaky breath.

Of course...the rightful King under the Mountain set our on a almost hopeless journey to reclaim his banished peoples homeland.

From a dragon nonetheless...

The Quest was very noble, and yet almost surely would end up in failure. Mala has just mastered her gifts, how was she expected to fight a dragon?

The horrible ruin that Smaug's fire brought was well known troughout Middle-Earth. Even in Harad the legend of the Lonely Mountain was well known.

Smaug had survived with cunning and strength trough the ages, outliving all the other fire serpants. How on earth would a Company of dwarves, a hobbit, a wizard, and a witch defeat him!?

She felt the weight of the seriousness of the responsibility of this company settle upon her chest like a heavy weight. Mala could feel her heartbeat increasing rapidly, and a dryness in her throat began to build. She felt parched, as if she hadn't just partaken in drinks during dinner. She felt a soft squeeze on the side of her arm, and met the brown eyes of Kili. His eyes were filled with soft understanding in her panic, and reassurance.

He gave her an encouraging nod, sensing Mala's distress. Mala had no idea why the simple movement of the dwarfen prince settled her rising panic, but it did. She nodded back at him and settled her hand over his, giving it a soft squeeze. Kili released her surprisingly firm and slender arm, and settled his own at his side.

The prince and Mala returned their attention to Lord Elrond, as he finished reading the map.

"...with the last light of Durin's Day shines upon the keyhole."

"Durin's day?" Bilbo asked curiously, the holiday unbeknownst to the Hobbits.

"Durin's Day is a day which marks the beginning of a new year for the dwarfs. It's the last cycle of the moon, and it begins in Autumn. It signifies that the threshold of winter has approached, and the world will soon turn cold." The words flowed out of Mala easily, despite the fact she had been so unsure earlier. The dwarves around her gasped and nodded in approval of her definition.

Mala gave them a soft smirk, impressed with herself. She was sure that her dwarfen company did not expect her to be so well versed in the ways of the world. The realization of the time of the year dawned on Mala. Her birthday had passed. They were already well in June, and she had completely forgotten. It wasn't such a big deal, especially considering her past celebrations had been nothing glamorous.

It had always just been her and the _Ithryn_ celebrating in the solace of whatever building, forest, or place they were at the very moment. Mala did appreciate that they went out of their ways to recognize her birthday in the past, and always gave her a small token of their appreciation. Sometimes it was in the form of food, and other times gifts. Mala's eyes rested on the opalescent gem that rested in the middle of her staff.

It had been a gift from Gandalf on the second birthday she had shared with all of them, and she had turned twenty in the summer of 2938. Mala smiled fondly at the memory, she had been so young. Not necessarily in body, but definitely in mind. The years she had spent with the wizards had changed her body, but mostly her mind. She still had the same compassion for all living beings, but she had hardened in other ways.

Her earlier actions with the Orcs had shown that...

She had sunk her sword in to the neck of the Warg without a second thought. Her body had moved lethal, and swift. Her legs had moved with the memories of past training, and she had completed what she sought out to do. She was now twenty three. Twenty three years of her life she had spent upon the Middle-Earth, and yet she felt like her life had only recently really begun.

"This is old news, summer is passing. Durin's day will soon be upon us

Dwalin stepped forward, and it was the first time that Mala had seen him stand up so boldly.

"We still have time!" he said loudly, his voice filled with hope.

Bilbo Baggins stared at the older dwarf with a confused expression, his eyes furrowed in thought. "Time for what?"

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing exactly at the right spot at exactly the right time. Then and only then can the door be opened." Dwalin spoke clearly, utilizing his hands to make gestures along with his words.

Lord Elrond's eyes filled with knowing fear, and he turned directly to Thorin Oakenshield as he spoke "So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?"

"What of it?" Thorin's words were cold, as he glared up at Lord Elrond.

Mala's frustrations at the rude nature of the dwarfen King grew once again, and she once again found the urge to smack him on the back of the head extremely tempting.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Lord Elrond spoke with authority and wisdom in his voice, his eyebrows raising as he made eye contact with the King under the mountain.

Mala felt almost as if there was some silent argument going on between the two royals, and then Thorin practically ripped the map from Lord Elrond's hands...after the Elf had just helped him by reading it. Mala rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, letting out a soft huff of annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked, his eyes filled with confusion, as his hand tightened on the grip of his staff.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth." Lord Elrond uttered with a sharp tone in his voice, and took his leave. So it was true...Smaug still rested within the depths of Erebor. The depths in which the dwarfen gold and the King's jewel rested. Mala assumed that Thorin would seek out the jewel in order to establish his final and ultimate right as King under the Mountain.

The same way his grandfather had...

Mala had listened to the stories that Gandalf told explaining to her the way Middle-Earth was during the days of old. He made sure to cover important turning points and parts of each of the races histories, and Mala appreciated him so much for it. She loved how Gandalf didn't discriminate based on the fact of something silly like the differences between skin tones, or heights.

Mala looked after Lord Elrond, as he left a wizard, a hobbit, thirteen dwarves, and a witch behind.

Mala immediately stomped towards Thorin angrily, grabbing the shorter man by his collar. Everyone around her gasped as the rather violent act from the usually calm young woman. She pulled him up slightly so he was balancing on the tips of his boots, and stared straight into his eyes.

Her eyes held fiery anger as she spook to him with the same amount of venom he had used to talk to Lord Elrond. "What in Middle-Earth's name is wrong with you Thorin Oakenshield!?" she uttered the words, gritting her teeth.

"How can you treat someone that way when Lord Elrond just helped you with your quest? He went out of his way to offer you food, a place to rest, a warm bath, and this is how you repay him? You are not setting a great example there, oh so mighty King under the Mountain."

Thorin let out a hiss and pushed the woman's arm away from him, and stumbled backwards as his feet landed on the ground. Mala could see the slight look of guilt upon his handsome face, as he gritted his teeth.

There was a long silence that spanned between the two, and their Company.

"I may have misjudged Lord Elrond wrongly, but you cannot blame me for being cautious around the people who are usually my enemy. Elves have proven themselves distrustful around my folk for thousands of years, and I would be a fool to wander blindy into their arms. I must do what is best for my kin."

Mala's sighed, some of the anger leaving her. She understood where Thorin was coming from, but his stubbornness was building her rage.

"Now," he turned toward the rest of the party, meeting everyone's eyes.

"We are going to continue our path through the Misty Mountains. There is no time for us to be idling around, we have no time to lose. You heard what Lord Elrond said, we must move with haste."

Gandalf nodded in agreeance "I have a meeting to attend with Lord Elrond and some of his council. I will cause a convenient distraction as you take your leave."

Mala raised an eyebrow, turning to Gandalf. "Wait a minute...you're not coming with us Gandalf?"

The older wizard shook his head. "No Mala I leave the Company in your capable hands. I will meet up with you at my earliest convenience, this I promise."

Mala groaned and rubbed her temples. How on Middle-Earth would she survive these dwarves without the wise man? She watched as Gandalf took his leave, and Thoren Oakenshield's Company made their way back down to Rivendell.

During the last lights of the sun they grabbed their things, and made their way up the side of the mountains. Mala had packed the beautiful red dress in her backpack, and some more food. She had on a pair of black pants, brown boots, and a white blouse. She wore her green cloak, and in her left hand rested her staff. Her sword was strapped to her side, and her pack rested on her back.

She followed closely behind Bilbo Baggins in the middle of the Company, and she turned back one last time. Her hazel eyes glanced over the beautiful marble towers of the town, before departing Rivendell.

* * *

They had taken refuge in the woods near the Misty Mountains, it had turned dark quickly. They had put a good distance behind them before they settled however, and Mala was more than grateful for it. She was still exhausted, and her feet ached.

They had built a small fire within the security of a small opening in the dense forest, and Bombur had already begun cooking them dinner. Fili and Kili had slain a stag earlier as they passed trough the forest, and the large dwarf was busy cooking it over the fire.

He had stuck it's large body on the a stick utilizing it as a skewer of sorts, and rested it between two larger ones. The two large sticks were firmly planted into the ground, and held up the large chunk of meat. Bombur turned the meet several times, adding seasonings from his pack.

The rest of the dwarves were spread around the campfire. They were all different lengths apart, however a few of them sat close to each other discussing amongst themselves.

Mala watched Bombur curiously as he continued cooking, obviously deeply concentrated in his work. Mala watched until the pain in her feet became too great.

With a wince Mala reached down and took off her shoes, massaging her sore feet. Her feet were bruised around the sights, and a nasty blister was developing on her left foot.

Bilbo caught sight of her struggle and began rummaging trough his back, before handing Mala a tub of something. Her mocha colored hand grabbed the tub, sending a curious glance at the hobbit.

"It's my mother's recipe. It's a ointment that helps for pain, it's especially good on sore joints.

"Bless you Master Baggins, I am in your debt." Mala said softly, her smile illuminated in the light of the fire.

Bilbo let out a soft scoff, shaking his head. "Don't mention it," he muttered. He cleared his throat a bit, and Mala glanced up from her task. She had begun rubbing the lotion on her feet, but Mr. Baggins' noise caught her by surprise.

"I don't mean to pry my lady, but I am curious as to how a woman such as yourself ended up here. I'm not saying that women shouldn't seek out adventures. I the least of all should think that, I know it's not very common for hobbits to seek adventure."

The dwarves quieted down, and moved closer, sensing that there was a story that would soon be told.

"Don't worry Bilbo, I am not offended by your question. Well," she sighed softly, finishing putting on the ointment. She bound her feet and then put them back into her shoes, turning towards her audience.

"I am originally from Harad. I am not sure whether you have heard of it, but it is a place located far south from here. I lived there until I turned eighteen that summer. I was on my way back from gathering food when I heard screaming coming from my town. There were large numbers of Orcs which had raided my village, and gathered men and boys. I do not know where exactly they had planned to take them, or do with them...but I have my suspicions."

Mala paused for a moment meeting each one of her companions eyes. They were all quietly listening, curiosity in their gazes.

"I ran to my house as fast as I could. My father was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed they had taken him. My mother had been deathly ill for months, and I immediately was filled with worry for her. They had ransacked my home, but my mother was alright."

Mala's voice shook at the memory, and the pain resurfaced like a fresh wound.

"A short time afterwards a Orc entered our home. He choked me until I blacked out, and all I remember is my mother's scream. I awoke after a few days only to find myself in a cage. I was on a road, and led by Orcs. They pulled me along until Mirkwood Elves intercepted them, lead by Prince Legolas. They freed me and took me to Mirkwood with them. I arrived there after a few weeks, and was surprisingly welcomed by their King."

She could hear Thorin in take a sharp breath at the mention of King Thranduil, and she wondered whether he held an ill will against the Woodland King. The hatred that rested in Thorin's eyes as she met them, answered her question.

She wondered what had transpired between the two royals, but continued her story nonetheless.

"I stayed with them for months. I learned their language quickly, and the Woodland Prince even spared with me. One day King Thranduil and I were in the library, when Gandalf arrived. He spoke with us of my magic, which I wasn't even aware I harbored within me. He suggested that he train me, and I agreed. I left the next morning and Gandalf kept his promise. The _Ithryn_ trained me viciously, and after about four years I finally reached an acceptable level of promise. I left with Radagast to live amongst the animals in the forest, when the wizard came to me. He spoke of the darkness that had been spreading throughout the forest for the last few months, and said he needed to warn Gandalf."

Mala moved a strand of her raven locks behind her ear, glancing up at the dwarves once again.

"We left that afternoon and came across Gandalf. He was in your company...and that is when our roads intertwined." Mala smiled softly, her affection for the dwarves easily read trough her expression. She decided to omit the part where she had fallen for the Elven King, mostly for her privacy...and Thranduil's of course. She did not want to put any shame upon his name, or cause anymore bad feelings with the dwarves.

"Who is that necklace from? I can tell someone obviously very important gave it to you. It has the Elves of Mirkwood written all over it. No common Elf would possess such a token, or give it to any woman that was not precious to him. I assume it was from the Elven Prince, it seems you left quite the impression with him."

Mala gasped at Thorin's question, his voice cold. His blue eyes met hers, and she found no kindness in them. She felt a pang of sadness run trough her at his harsh words, but she figured she deserved it after her earlier words with him.

She bit her lip nervously, sighing softly. Her hazel eyes avoided his as she glanced into the fire, the flames dancing across her mocha colored skin. She could feel the tension rising not only between her and Thorin, but also the rest of the company.

They were eagerly awaiting her reply, and Mala had no idea how she would begin. She would tell the truth she decided, just leave out certain details.

"I fell in love while I stayed in the Woodland Realm. It was not like I planned or anticipated it, it simply happened. I had never really been one of those silly girls with their heads filled with dreams of romance, nor did I believe in love at first sight. Yet when I glanced upon him...it was instant. It was like some unspoken connection lingered between us. Something that had lingered and grown trough my lifetime, maybe even before. Whatever this connection was...it was nothing like I've ever felt before. When I looked into his eyes I-"

Mala paused for a moment, pressing her heart against her rapidly beating chest.

"My life that was filled with nothing but hardship and taking care of others, I felt like I meant something. I felt as if my feelings at that moment were of utter importance, and that I needed this person in my life. I of course would never be utterly selfish. As Thorin stated this person was of high standing, and I never assumed I even meant anything to him. He obviously proved me wrong, and I had never felt more fortunate in my entire life. I found out someone that walked amongst the light of an ethereal world so far from my mundane one, cared for someone as simple as me...so deeply."

Mala blushed as she realized her talking had continued too long. She had harbored the feelings at bay for so long, and it was nice to finally let them out. She had never spoken the words to Thranduil himself, and for some reason she felt as if she could entrust the honesty of her deeply running emotions to the dwarves.

For they ran deep...as deep as any cavern carved out hundreds of years ago.

Thorin watched Mala's eyes as she spook of her lover, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. The beautiful woman with raven colored locks, sun kissed skin, and breath taking green blue eyes...had fallen for Elven filth. Thorin felt as if her compassionate and beautiful heart could be treasured much more in the hands of another. Thorin swallowed as he tried to push back his feelings, clearing his throat absentmindedly.

"Sounds like you found your One" Balin murmured, his tone soft.

Mala looked up from the ground, meeting the older dwarf's kind eyes. "My One?"

"Indeed, lass. Dwarves only fall in love, truly once. It is said that when we are born, our soul is split into two. Two separate statues of stone are carved and put into the world. Everyone has a One, even if they don't realize it. Your One is the only true love you will feel in your lifetime, and should be treasured as such. You will feel the connection when you meet him or her, and it sounds to me like you felt it."

Mala's hand went up to touch the necklace, and she felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She sent a kind smile to Balin.

"Thank you Balin, that means more to me than you'll ever know."

* * *

As the Council's meeting concluded, Elrond made his way back to his study. He was stopped shortly as he entered the halls of Rivendell by Lindir, who held an envelope in his hand.

"This was just delivered by a Raven my Lord, it seems to originate from the Woodland Realm. King Thranduil himself seems to have written it, and it is addressed to Lady Mala. I know she has left with the Company of the dwarves a short time ago, but I still thought it important to bring to your attention, especially since it is from King Thranduil."

Lord Elrond nodded at his fellow Elf, in agreeance. Letters from Thranduil were not taken lightly, especially considering his rather hot headed persona for an Elf. Lord Elrond wondered what possessed the Woodland King to write the young Witch, but he could only assume it was about his harbored affections.

Again a feeling of hesitancy entered Lord Elrond. Not about the witch's feelings toward the golden haired King, but Thranduil's himself. Elrond knew that the King's heart had turned icy after the cold blooded death of his Queen. The Lord also knew it was extremely uncommon, if not unheard of that Elves moved on after the death of their One.

Lord Elrond had seen the chilling pain that consumed Thranduil in the Woodland King's eyes, and therefor did not doubt the affections which he felt for his deceased wife. Lord Elrond did not believe that Thranduil would play with the young Maiden's heart but...he supposed one could never be careful enough. After Thorin Oakenshield's arrival in Rivendell he had grown rather fond of the beautiful young woman from Harad, and he had no intention of letting the Woodland King play with her heart.

He had seen the drifting and longing gaze the witch had gotten in her hazel eyes, as her thoughts were consumed of the King. He could tell her feelings were pure. He assumed this was the first time the young woman had every truly fallen in love, and he did not expect she would fall so hard again.

Even if for some reason their relationship took a turn for the worst, some part of the witch would always remain with Thranduil...

Lord Elrond let out a sigh, and turned to Lindir.

Lord Elrond shook his head, his brown hair moving around him gracefully. He chuckled softly and took the letter from his trusted advisor, his brown eyes looking upon the seal of the Mirkwood. Lord Elrond let his fingers brush across the seal and sighed softly, glancing up at Lindor.

"Find Gandalf immediately, before the wizard takes his leave. I want him to deliver this to the Lady herself, for I have a suspicion she has very much been longing for it."

Lindir did as he was told, and the letter was entrusted to Gandalf.

* * *

Thoren Oakenshield's company had set out the next morning, and made their way trough the Misty Mountain Pass. They made their way up the narrow stone passages, moving alongside the tall mountains.

Night had fallen upon them quicker than they had anticipated, and soon it was pouring. Mala tried her best to look trough the rain, her strands of raven curls clung to her soaked face. She could feel the rain soaking trough her clothes, and her skin. She felt chilled to the bone as the winds raged on, but she would not complain.

She was not the only one suffering, and she'd be damned if she would complain now.

She did her best to lead them on, even as the mountains amongst them shook with thunder. She held on to the stone ledge above her, clutching to it for dear life. The passage shook with fierce movement, and for a moment Mala thought she would fall off.

A rapid fear ran trough her chest, and the feeling left her limbs almost frozen.

They quickly noticed that the thunder storm was no thunder storm at all, but instead a fierce battle.

Three stone giants fought amongst themselves, throwing rocks and punches. Mala also noticed that the Company was separated, each located on a knee of one of the giants. Each side let out screams as they separated, and were pulled apart.

Mala held on to the ledge above her with even more determination, and with her other hand held the closest Dwarf which was coincidentally Kili against her.

The dwarf held on to her waist with calloused hands, fear written on his face.

The fierce battle of the stone giants continued, and took a fearsome turn. The giant they had rested upon was beheaded, the large head like rock slamming behind the mountain behind them. The large being lost its balance and fell bag, and Mala's half of the company with it.

She felt her heart slow down as they settled, but she had counted her blessings too soon. Another rock face came hurling toward them at alarming speed, and she could hear Thorin Oakenshield scream their names trough the loud sounds of the battle, wind, and rain.

"No! Kili! Mala!" he screamed, his voice echoing around them.

Mala was able to reflect the stone wall with her magic, building a shield around her dwarfen friends.

Friends...that's exactly how she thought of them. She didn't know what had changed within the short time, or rather she did. She had grown attached to the rough interior and exterior of the men beside her. She made a promise to Gandalf, and herself. She would accompany them during their Journey, and she would not let any harm come to them.

With a groan Mala pushed back the rock face, determination in her hazel eyes. Her long braid had come mostly undone, and her raven locks clung to her face. She moved forward with fearlessness as she pushed the rockface further, her staff aiming forward. Her teeth were gritted, and dark eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Her soaked clothes clung to her opulent body, and her green cloak whipped behind her in the strong wind.

Thorin gasped at the sight in front of him, his blue eyes widened in utter shock. There was almost no trace left of the young woman he had met just a few days ago, and instead there stood a warrior. Strong and fierce, and ready to slay anything that stepped within her path.

* * *

 **PenDame: First of I just wanted to thank you for the continued support! I hope you received a bit of reassurance with Thranduil finally writing her, and you'll figure out what's happened to him next Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** So this'll include some background during the time Thranduil remained quiet, and did not send any letters to the Haradian witch. I apologize in advance for this Chapter it's kind of a downer, but don't worry things will brighten up...eventually.

Thranduil is his sassy self per usual. He deals with most of the problems in his wake with an iron fist, poison tongue, and a glare from his ice blue eyes.

Once again I do not claim to own any of the characters or the lines from the movies and/or books. I hope you all enjoy, and please leave feedback. Your continued support is appreciated.

 **-EuropeanCupcake**

* * *

 _It's in the way you see_

 _You know what I need_

 _It's in the way that you're holding me,_ _bringing me close_

 _You know that I won't let go_

 _You've got me on repeat_

 _You got me in a dream_

 _I'll let my worries go as soon as you come trough the door_

 _Thinking 'bout what it'd be like to be yours_

 **Alina Baraz "floating" feat. Khalid**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Responsibilities of a King**

 _Mala laughed softly, her raven colored locks moving around her. Her yellow dress swung around her sun kissed legs, showing off her toned mocha colored skin. She spun around in what was a graceful circle, before letting herself fall in the tall grass of the meadow. Her hair spread around her like a waterfall of dark black, and a few strands brushed against her face._

 _The ending lights of the sunset shone in vivid color. Her sun kissed body was illuminated in shades of red, and yellow. Her hair was illuminated in the light also, giving it a light brown tint. It looked as if a halo of caramel brown had been created to frame her face, and Thranduil caught his breath._

 _Her chest rose and fell heavily, as she attempted to recover from her earlier fun. Her opulent chest moved slightly with the movement, and Thranduil could feel his want rising within his body. It flowed trough his veins like rising fires, and was sent straight to his very core._

 _Thranduil chuckled as his blue eyes watched the incomparable beauty in front of him, and he allowed himself to lay beside her. He remained about a few inches away from her, his icy blue eyes simply content in watching her. Their hair came together in a pool, strands of raven colored curls and golden threads, intertwined completely. It reminded Thranduil similarly of how the Valar must have intertwined their life's, and the Elvenking was extremely thankful for their blessing._

 _For what a blessing she was. His eyes traced across the features of her face, taking in every curve. Her full lips were slightly parted as she blinked softly, her hazel eyes filled with affection._

 _Thranduil let his long, pale fingers run along the bare areas of Mala's arms. Her sleeves had been pushed up from her earlier ministrations, and so had the bottom of her yellow dress. The slight shift revealed delicious planes of smooth mocha colored skin, and Thranduil had all the intention of taking advantage of their current position. For what a fool he would be to not appreciate the goddess before him._

 _It may have been selfish of the Elvenking to indulge himself so unreservedly in her closeness, but when was selfishness ever a concern of his anyway?_

 _He absorbed the sounds of pleasure that the beautiful gem beside him uttered, and his fingers ghosted across her skin with increased pressure. More precious than any jewels found above or below this earth. She was her own glowing gem, able to illuminate even the darkest of places._

 _Thranduil leaned up a bit, taking a better look at her. His pale blue eyes met hers, and he recognized the same hot white hunger reflected. Thranduil could feel the almost electric heat spread trough his chest, and he leaned down._

 _Mala leaned up supporting herself on the palms of her hands, anticipation growing between them as their lips moved closer._

 _"Kiss me" Mala whispered, her voice filled with need, and utter devotion to the man beside her._

 _Their kiss started off slow, and Thranduil felt as if he could die at that very moment. He was overcome with so much joy, and love for the woman who was currently below him. He pressed his lips against hers with slightly more urgency, and was met with the same enthusiasm._

 _Her pink lips were impossibly soft just the way he had imagined, and the Elvenking had no earthly idea of how he'd ever get enough of her...or how he'd ever lived without her._

 _He allowed his tongue to slide against her bottom lip, and Mala opened her mouth obediently. Thranduil_ _slipped his tongue into her awaiting mouth, and slid his tongue against hers._

 _Mala let out a soft moan, and Thranduil growled against her lips. He reached down and wrapped his right arm around her waist, and with a smooth movement pulled the young woman into his lap._

 _She fit perfectly on his lap, as if she had meant to be pressed against him since the Valar had first created her beautiful form._

 _Their heated exchange continued, and Thranduil allowed his left hand to run trough her hair. He had always mused on how soft the curls of raven color would feel against his awaiting finger tips, and it had been even better than he imagined. Her curls slid trough his fingers, and felt as soft as the finest silk._

 _Mala felt so soft, and yet so sure and firm under his fingers as well._

 _Thranduil moved his right hand from around her waist and traced it up her back, against the back of that yellow dress...which seemed to be an annoyance considering Thranduil's rising need. He suddenly had a thought that it would look entirely better discarded in the grass._

 _That same yellow dress that looked like the sun itself had shaped against her opulent body, making her stand out amongst a plain sky._

 _She let out a soft mewl against his lips, and her mocha colored fingers tangled in his hair._

 _Thranduil gasped as she pulled his hair slightly, and their eyes opened to meet on another's. Her eyes were filled with slight challenge, and utter affection for the Elvenking._

 _"You are so beautiful Mala," Thranduil muttered, and moved his assault to the mocha colored skin of her smooth neck._

* * *

The Elvenking's blue eyes opened rapidly, his chest shaking with heaving breaths. Thranduil sat up in his bed with a gasp, his golden hair falling over his shoulders in waves. His silken sheets were pushed back by the rapid movement, and pooled around his bare waist.

He attempted his best to compose himself, it seemed unobtainable however after such a feverishly passionate dream.

It had been hundreds of years since Thranduil had experienced such a realistic dream, and he felt almost shameful. It reminded him of the hormone filled dreams he experienced as a youthful Elf.

By the _Valar_ how he longed for her...longed for her near him. Longed to hear her sweet voice fill his ears, and his halls. The Elvenking also longed to see the raven haired beauty below him, gasping out with every...

Thranduil took another shaky breath, attempting to push the thoughts out of his head.

Thranduil had no idea whether it was even normal.

Normal to be filled with such feverish desire for the beautiful woman who constantly occupied his thoughts. He had never felt such a strong desire to have anyone next to him...or below him.

When Thranduil had first began courting Legolas' mother he had felt passion for her of course, but never like this. He had felt as if he could easily control himself, and let his needs be fulfilled whenever they were married.

With Mala however...

Thranduil felt so many emotions that were entirely unfamiliar to him. He hated and loved it at the same time.

He disliked the way the small woman could break and chip his icy armor so easily. Thranduil had taken most of his lifetime to achieve this level of careful guarding, and she had so easily broken trough his walls.

Mala had a way of making the usually unaffectionate Elvenking bow down before her. Thranduil had so completely become hers, and it terrified him.

He admitted that much to himself...

There were few things that terrified the Elvenking in Middle-Earth. He was careful of course, keeping the life's of his people at the forefront...but this small Haradian woman, terrified him.

Terrified him with the longing that her smooth skin, big hazel eyes, and full lips brought coursing trough his icy veins.

She had awakened his mind, body, and soul. Ever since her small feet had stepped into his woodland realm, she had sent her warm affections coursing trough his veins. It happened so quickly, and there was nothing Thranduil could have done to stop her actions, which hadn't even been known to her.

Thranduil groaned, rubbing his temples in annoyance. How could that dream be so utterly real?

He could smell the air of the forest, feel the sunrays against his pale skin...and he could taste Mala's lips against his.

The Elvenking had no idea how his mind had come up with such a vivid representation of his deepest desires, or how it had constructed such a accurate representation...of her.

She had been as clear as day to the Elf's eyes, and yet he was well aware that she was far away. For a few moments he had been fooled to think that all had been right in the world once again, and the beautiful Haradian woman had returned to him.

That her smooth skin had been under his fingertips, and that his thoughts would no longer have to be riddled with worry for her. Worry for her safety while in the company of the _Ithryn_.

It was a bit silly of course, they were creatures much older than Thranduil himself. If anyone would be able to protect his witch, it would be them.

His witch. His Mala.

Thranduil smirked slightly at how right it sounded in his mind, and he would be sure to address her as such in his next letter. It may make it seem as if Thranduil was staking claim on a prize, but the river flowed both ways.

She was his, and he was hers.

He had been hers from the first moment those soft lips had turned into a smile, just for him.

If he ever got around to writing that letter, of course.

The Elvenking had been so pre-occupied with the rising threat of evil that he had alotted himself very little time to do much else. More spiders had come down from their source in _Dol Guldur_ , and their increase continued to threaten his Realm.

The Mirkwood Kingdom had already been pushed so far south, and yet the evil continued to grow. Thranduil was stuck between what he knew he needed to do in order to combat the spiders, and the life's of his people.

He had already lost so many of his kin, including his family during earlier Wars. That was the main reason as to why Thranduil was so hesitant to release his son from his side now.

Legolas was the last piece of his past, and Thranduil would rather die a million times over than see harm come to his son.

Thranduil could see the way the Elf yearned to be free and be out of the borders of Mirkwood, but even after all this time...Thranduil was hesitant.

He allowed the Woodland Prince to go along with his Captain of the Guard, Tauriel. The two of them had often led some of Mirkwood's finest archers into combat against the pesky spiders.

Thranduil had also noticed the growing affections that his only son harbored for the Woodland Elf. That in itself caused problems of course...

Despite the fact that his son was taken quite aback by her, there was no hope for either of them.

Legolas was a Prince of the Woodland Realm, and Tauriel had exceeded even the highest expectations by becoming a Captain. Not only was she not from the Woodland Realm, it was also not common for a female to be part of his guard...let alone their leader.

She had exceeded the expectations of the people who had doubted her after she had arrived, homeless and without family. Thranduil had hesitated welcoming her at first, the same way he always did. He was a cold and calculated King, never taking risks.

What trouble could one homeless Elf really cause?

Thranduil had taken a chance with her, and hadn't regretted it...until now. He hoped that Tauriel was not giving his son false hope. The Union of a Sindarin Elf to a Silvan Elf would never be accepted, despite the fact of how strongly Legolas' feelings may be for her.

Thranduil chuckled to himself as he sat in bed.

Here he was discussing the impossibility of their Union, when he was on a surely doomed quest himself. A quest which involved the beautiful raven haired witch, and the strong feelings he felt for her. He was the King of the Woodland Realm, and she was not even of Elven descent.

Despite the fact that the stories of her beauty and courage spread trough Middle-Earth like wildfire, their Union would never be accepted.

Thranduil had attempted to bring up the conversation with his council many times, but each time had chosen against it. He knew he would eventually have to bring it up.

After all Mala at least _deserved_ that he tried to be with her, the right way. He wanted their Union to be recognized throughout Middle-Earth, as foolish as it may be.

He did not want Mala to be sneaking around in his bedchamber like some lowly Mistress, because she meant so much more to him. He did not want to hide her between the closed doors of his private life, but instead he wanted to show her to the world. He wanted to introduce her to the wonders that rested within Middle-Earth, and wanted to show Middle-Earth the wonder that was his alluring Mala.

Hope was a foolish thing indeed. It gave false promise to people where there was none, and Thranduil had a sinking feeling that there was none in his case...

He was exhausted.

Yes, exhaustion had claimed his body for the first time in hundreds of years. The exhaustion of the ever increasing weight of his decisions that changed the life's of not only himself, but all his people.

The meetings with his council had grown long and frequent, increasing with the spread of evil upon the woods. Elves did not require much sleep, but Thranduil had found himself longing for the comfort of his bed. He had gotten maybe two hours of sleep within the last few weeks, until last night.

Maybe it was his exhaustion that had driven him to the vivid dream...

He fooled himself into thinking that her voice like honey had spoken to him, and uttered honest words of affection for him.

Thranduil rolled his eyes at his own weakness, and glanced down at the apparent need that had manifested itself after his thoughts drifted to her once again.

A cold shower seemed appropriate then, he deemed and began getting ready for the day.

After Thranduil let the cold water of the shower wash away any signs of yearning, which he had received during the night away, he began his day. The Elvenking had settled for simple robes of light silver made of _mithril._ His sharp crown made of the branches of Mirkwood's trees was adorned with green leaf's, reflecting the season of summer that was still ongoing.

He wrapped a long green robe around his shoulders, that moved behind him like a wave with every step. Even for an Elf the Woodland King had ethereal grace, and was constantly aware of his surroundings. Thousands of years of experience had taught him to never let down his guard.

Thranduil made his way to his throne room after one of the Elven maids brought him breakfast.

He already had a few guests waiting for him there, talking amongst themselves. Their mumbling seized as soon as Thranduil entered, his presence demanding their attention, without a single word. The quiet continued as Thranduil made his way up the wooden stairs, and rested upon his throne. Thranduil could already feel his annoyance, as his cold blue eyes glanced upon the humans before him.

He stood taller than all of them, and his demanding presence only increased as he sat on his throne. The Elvenking looked almost like a statue carved from the finest stone as he sat on the throne, his legs crossed. His beauty was obviously inhumanly so, every single movement only confirming how ethereal the tall Elf truly was.

It was a rare sight to see humans within his Elven Kingdom halls, but Thranduil did make small acceptations. They were the Master of Lake-town's advisors, and had come in order to discuss trade agreements. They all bowed, and Thranduil let out a sigh.

"I'm listening," Thranduil's cold voice echoed throughout the room like a sharp knife, and even the Elven guards in front of his throne shivered slightly at his demanding voice.

Thranduil watched with a slight smirk upon his lips as the humans moved around nervously, attempting to pull scrolls out of their bags. He watched as a few of the papers tumbled to the ground, and they scrambled like a bunch of cockroaches in order to retrieve them.

"If you did not come prepared to stand in front of me and express the concerns of your Master, then why are you wasting my time?" Thranduil's deep voice rumbled in his chest, and his tone expressed his displeasure towards the advisors of Lake-town. One of them hesitantly stepped forward, and bowed deeply once again. The older man held the bow for a while, and Thranduil raised a dark eyebrow.

If the man thought that flattery would get him anywhere, he was deeply mistaken.

The man stood up straight, holding up a piece of parchment. Thranduil could see the perspiration that was forming on his forehead from nervousness, and Thranduil couldn't help but smirk a bit. The man cleared his throat and began.

The trade between Lake-town and Mirkwood had been going for a long while now, and Thranduil definitely saw it as a good investment. It wasn't necessary of course for Mirkwood traded with much wealthier towns and cities. Thranduil knew that Master of Esgaroth upon the Long Lake was aware of the state of his poor town, and would do anything not to get on the King's bad side.

Wine was Mirkwood's most successful export to Lake-town, and barrels of it floated from the caverns of Mirkwood to Lake-town. In turn the people of Lake-town would sent supplies to Mirkwood.

Often times the wine would be traded for fish, or other things that the Elves did not have easy access to. They did have fish within the stream that led to Lake-town, but they weren't plenty. Fish was about the only thing that Lake-town had plenty off, and the fisherman were always busy.

"The Master of Lake-town as the official voted representative of the people of Lake-town, very respectfully request more barrels of Wine this coming year from the great Elvenking Thorin who rules over Mirkwood. Last years supply to Lake-town consisted of two hundred barrels of wine. The barrels of wine were exchanged for a hundred barrels of fish, along with thirty tapestries, furs, spices, salt, and iron. The Master humbly requests that the amount of wine is increased to four hundred this year, and will appropriately double the amount of the previous mentioned exports."

The Elvenking knew very well that the people of Esgaroth most likely did not receive much of the wine that was delivered from Mirkwood, and Thranduil assumed that most of it ended up in the Master's personal cellar.

Thranduil pondered upon the offer for a few moments, before letting out a sigh.

"I shall honor his request."

The advisors mumbled amongst themselves pleased, to Thranduil's annoyance.

"Is there anything else you request from me?" he asked, his voice curt.

"Actually your Majesty if I may respectfully ask you about something that has come to the attention of the Master of Lake-town, it would be greatly appreciated."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering what exactly the advisor was attempting to get at. Thranduil sat up in his throne, his golden hair flowing over his broad shoulders.

"You may."

"The Master of Lake-town has heard rumors of a dwarfen company of thirteen led by Thorin Oakenshield along with a wizard, and a hobbit heading towards the Lonely Mountain. It is said that they have set off to reclaim their Kingdom, and Thorin Oakenshield's right to rule as King under the Mountain."

Thranduil let out a cold chuckle, filled with menacing dislike of the dwarf that was known as Thorin Oakenshield. Though Thranduil did not hold any ill will directly with the grandson of Thror, he did hold ill will for the slain King under the Mountain. The greedy dwarf had been infested with a sickness that laid upon the gold within that mountain, and the disease of the Arkenstone.

Thror had denied Thranduil stones of pure starlight that were located within that mountain, which coincidentally was the last piece that he had of his wife. She had worn the beautiful jewelry as she was abducted by Orcs. Thranduil had no idea how the greedy dwarves had managed to get their greedy fingers upon them, but they had presented them to Thranduil.

The Elvenking had traveled all the way to Erebor to recognize Thror's crowning, and to be presented with the stones...only to have them closed in utter disrespect in front of his face.

Thranduil however had returned the favor when he refused to slaughter his kin when Smaug attacked Erebor. Thranduil had faced the great serpents of the north, and had almost lost his life. His soul and mind had never fully recovered from the wound, and he still had the pain burning within his memory.

Thranduil stood up swiftly, and made his way down the stairs. His moves were swift, graceful, and deadly. He came to a stop in front of the human man, glaring down at him.

"So Thorin Oakenshield has come to take back the mountain? He is a fool. The Dragon may have been asleep for over sixty years, but his irresponsible quest will release dragon fire upon all that lays within Smaug the Terrible's clawed grasp."

The human man shuttered under the hateful icy gaze of the Woodland King, and Thranduil turned after he concluded his thoughts. His robe flipped around him gracefully, and he made his way up the stairs once again. "Tell the Master of Lake-town not to have any concern. The dwarves will have to cross trough Mirkwood in order to reach the Lonely Mountain. I will intercept them and find out exactly what is the purpose of this foolish quest, and how Thorin II Oakenshield will attempt to take back Erebor. Now leave."

The advisors bowed once more and exited swiftly, leaving Thranduil in the solace of the quiet.

The Elvenking sat down on his throne, rage coursing through his cold veins. What was that foolish wizard thinking exactly? A sense of panic suddenly filled him, and his heart beat increased.

Did that damned wizard drag along Mala?

Thranduil would not allow the only woman who he had moved his heart in the time span of a thousand years be killed by dragon fire, or by the blade of an Orc. Thranduil had trusted that damn wizard to keep her safe and train her, not throw her to her death.

A enraged Thranduil made his way to the library, ignoring the wide eyed glances he received from the passing Elves, as he stomped angrily trough the hallway. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and began writing.

 ** _My beautiful Mala,_**

 ** _I sincerely apologize for the lack of communication that has been between us for the better of three months. I know you must be filled with concern and possible anger by now, the same way that concern runs through me._**

 ** _There is no adequate enough explanation I can give you in order to explain why I have not written you in so long. Perhaps it was the trouble that the spiders have caused within the realms of my Kingdom, or the ridiculous political duties that I am expected to perform every single day, or perhaps..._**

 ** _Perhaps it was just the fact that I am afraid._**

Thranduil sighed softly as he wrote the line, glancing at the paper for a while. Of course he was hesitant to admit his own fears and shortcomings, but he would be honest with her. Mala deserved his honesty.

 ** _The last few years that have passed by since I last saw your lovely face, my affections have only grown for you. They've grown at an alarming rate and strength, and I am afraid._**

 ** _I am utterly afraid of letting myself feel so deeply once again, even though I have no choice in the matter. I am also afraid of what my people will think of my desire to become unified with you._**

 ** _When you left Legolas told me that he accepted my feelings toward you, and the feelings you harbored for me. I am beyond grateful that my son thinks so highly of our connection, but I fear...no I know that the other Elves will not accept us so easily._**

 ** _If at all I'm afraid..._**

 ** _I do not want to live without you Mala. Now that I have found you within this stark reality that is usually my endlessly repetitive existence, I found you. You bring me joy beyond measure, and you make me feel as if I am able to do anything I wish._**

 ** _I do not want to give you less than you deserve my beautiful witch, and I refuse to offer you a life in which you are not rightfully by my side._**

 ** _I doubt the Counsel will accept you as the Queen of Mirkwood Mala, but I want you to at least become my wife._**

 ** _I do not want to live another moment without. I want to be bound to you officially for the rest of our lives. I know that this confession may come as a shock, but I speak only the truth to you._**

 ** _To move on to another topic which is less joyful, it has come to my attention that Gandalf is traveling with dwarves._**

 ** _Some advisors from Lake-Town have informed me of Thorin Oakenshield's Quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain, and I fear for your safety. Please tell me you are not amongst them, but still with Radagast._**

 ** _Awaiting your answer,_**

 ** _Your Thranduil_**

Thranduil glanced over the letter a few times, and found it acceptable. It expressed a lot more emotion than the Woodland King would ever show to anyone else, but this was Mala. The young woman always evoked foreign emotions within him. Thranduil put the letter in an envelope, and sealed it.

Thranduil exited the library, and handed it to one of the guards in front of the wooden door.

"Make sure this is delivered to Radagast the Brown as soon as possible."

The guard bowed, "Yes my lord."

Thranduil watched as the Elven guard made his way down the hallway, and disappeared from the King's vision. Thranduil closed his blue eyes for a moment, and did something he had not done in thousands of years.

The Elvenking muttered a silent prayer to the _Valar_ under his breath "please keep her safe."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Thorin and Company are going to come across a rather disturbing sight when they are captured by the Goblin's when they seek refuge for the night.

I feel like the song I utilized to write most of the story and is listed below, is pretty appropriate as to how Thranduil feels about Mala.

Thank you all for the continued support (especially you PenDame) and I hope you all enjoy!

 **-EuropeanCupcake**

* * *

 _Your faith was strong, but you needed proof_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof_

 _Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

 _She tied you to a kitchen chair_

 _She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

 _And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

 ** _-Rufus Wainwright "Hallelujah"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire**

After the incident with the stone giants, Thorin Oakenshield and his company retired within the Misty Mountains. They had found an opening not too far away from where the battle had occurred, and they took refuge in it. The cave was rather cold and damp after the rain storm, but once again Mala dealt with it. She could feel the cold like razor blades against her back as the wind whipped past the opening of the cave.

Mala shivered and moved forward a bit, attempting to shield the rest of the dwarves. Her hazel colored eyes glanced over them, their bodies illuminated slightly from the dying fire. Thorin had volunteered himself as the first guard, and Mala assumed it was because of the guilt of what had happened earlier. His deep voice screaming her name as well as Kili's, was still fresh in her mind.

The utter look of sadness that had encompassed his usually stoic handsome face would haunt her for days to come. She was certain of that.

Mala's eyes met Thorin's blue ones, and he sent her a soft smile. The corner of his lips moved up the slightest bit, and he gave her a soft nod. Mala knew that the slight nod expressed the thanks for her earlier actions, and her defense of Kili. She gave him a bright smile back, and closed her eyes attempting to finally drift to sleep.

The serenity didn't last long because with a loud crash the floor below her caved in, and Mala clawed on to the floor in some hope of catching on to something as her body fell down into the caves. Sadly it was without avail, and she continued tumbling down into the dark caves. She hit the wooden ground with a large groan, and winced again once one of the dwarves crashed on top of her.

Her vision blurred a bit as her head shook with the pain of the impact. Mala took a few shaky breaths, and attempted to push herself off the ground. Her hazel eyes adjusted to the torch illuminated city that was before her. There were several small houses and platforms made of rather unstable looking wood.

Before Mala could gather her balance however, she was dragged to her feet by Goblins. They were all considerably shorter than her, and their skin looked as it had been stretched across brittle bone. They were covered in several grotesque looking sores, and cuts. Their teeth were sharp and small, as they let out high pitched chuckles as they dragged the Company along one of the wooden bridges.

Mala tried her best to fight them off, but there were too many of them. She was glad she had strapped her staff to her back, otherwise she was afraid it would have been lost amongst the darkness of the caves.

Mala could feel the evil that radiated from the small creatures, and the aura that they released was a dark blue. She glared at the creatures as they continued to drag them forward, the drumming noise that vibrated around them increasing. She wondered whether it was some sort of beat to indicate that they had captured someone, and to pass it on throughout the Misty Mountain caves.

They came to rest in front of a throne, and on it was a large goblin. He was covered in the same disgusting sores as the rest of them, and his large chin hung past his chest. There were a few wisps of white hair on his head, and his nose sat broad upon the middle of his face. His eyes far apart, and his disgusting grin revealed a few sharp yellow teeth in his mouth. His ears at the side of his head were large, and slightly pointed. There was a large wooden staff in his left hand, on which the large horned skull of some type of animal rested.

His chest vibrated with a song about Goblin town, and Mala rather despised it. She must prefered the songs of men, dwarves, or elves over this.

Upon his head was a crown of the bones of his enemies, at least that's what Mala assumed. He stood up disgruntled, stepping on some of his subjects as he made his way forward. He rested straight in front of Mala, and her hazel eyes met his brown ones. She glared at him, her beautiful eyes filled with pure disgust at the creature standing in front of her.

"Catchy isn't it? It's one of my own composition," he said toward her, his voice filled with cocky confidence.

"I find your song just as disgusting as I find you, your majesty." She said between clenched teeth, her voice filled with coldness. The Goblin King gave her an exasperated look of displeasure, and his subjects voiced their displeasure as well. The dwarves behind Mala chuckled loudly, resulting in a few hits from their goblin captors.

"It's an abomination," Balin joined in, and everyone in the Company voiced their agreement.

"Abomination. Mutations. Nebiations, that's all you're gonna find down here." The Goblin King chuckled.

"What is a beautiful woman doing traveling with a bunch of scum? You couldn't settle for just one guy so you decided to pick thirteen?" The Goblin King grinned as he uttered the questions, grabbing Mala's chin with his disgusting hands. His subjects let out a chuckle, and she could feel the Company tensing behind her. Mala let out a growl and spit into his face, resulting in a slap across her face. She crumbled to the ground, her head throbbing with the pain.

"How dare you lay your hands on her you filth!" Thorin's voice rang clear as a bell throughout the throbbing pain, and gave Mala some confidence.

She took a shaky breath and stood up, her legs weak with the pain of the blow. Mala's vision was still somewhat blurry, but she wasn't about to show the goblin scum any sign of weakness.

"Who would be so bold, as to come armed into my Kingdom?" The goblins had finished their search, and his brown eyes glanced at each of them, filled with curiosity.

"Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He uttered the questions, his voice an octave higher.

"Dwarves your malevolence, we found them on the front porch" One of the guards uttered. The Goblin King suddenly looked more interested than before.

"Well don't just stand there, search them!" he gave the command, and his subjects began moving with haste. Mala growled in disgust as the filthy creatures began looking through her clothes, bag and satchels for anything of use. They had no regard for privacy as their small hands searched over her body, and she kicked one of them in the stomach who was too eager about searching between her legs.

They grabbed her sword, and her staff which was strapped to her back. "Give that back you disgusting creatures!" she yelled, her voice filled with malice. Another goblin hit her in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, and Mala saw stars once again.

She gritted her teeth...she would gain revenge against these filthy monsters, and it would be glorious.

Mala watched with amused eyes as the dwarves all attempted to distract the Goblin King, for what she wasn't quite sure. They most likely assumed that Gandalf was going to join them soon, and they were fighting for time. The Goblin King in his stupidity listened to the dwarves, completely oblivious to the fact that they were attempting to dupe him.

Mala hoped that the wizard would come to their rescue, and would finish whatever business he had to tend to earlier.

"SHUT UP!" The Goblin King yelled, his voice echoing throughout the caverns. Eerie silence fell upon the town, and the dwarves all stopped their talking.

"If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the Manger, bring up the Bonebreaker. Start with the the woman." Mala's eyes widened at his words, but she continued to stand tall nonetheless. If this would be how she would perish, so be it. She wouldn't go down without a fight however.

They had come far already with their journey, and she supposed this would be a good place to make her final stand. The more Mala thought about it however, she realized how wrong she was. She didn't want to die here...at the filthy hands of evil Goblin's, as they broke her body and her spirit. If she were to perish she wanted to die under a blue sky, surrounded by things and people she held dear.

Her hazel eyes looked over the concerned faces of the Company, and she felt a tug at her heart. It had only been a short time in which she had been surrounded by these stubborn dwarves, and yet she felt as if they had become part of her very soul. She had memorized each of their distinct personalities which went along with their names. They all distinct traits which made them, _them._

Their loyalty to one another and to her was unwavering. As unwavering as their thick headed skulls, and grumpy attitudes. She loved them all dearly, and she would fight on for them. For them and for...

Thranduil, his name echoed so clear within her head. His name was accompanied by the very imagine of him, sending her one of his rare smiles.

The golden haired Elvenking entered her mind, and her hand immediately went to the necklace. She was glad that the filthy goblin's didn't manage to grab that, and she pressed her hand against it. It was hidden beneath her cloak, but she could still make out the cold metal feeling of it.

She had promised him she would return to his arms.

She would keep that promise. It was a promise that was built upon honesty, and her never faltering affections for the beautiful man. She didn't want to die like this. She wanted to return to him, and revel in his presence once again. She had waited over four years already. Waited what seemed like endless years in order to hear the deep sound of his voice, feel the silky soft feeling of his hands against her face, and to inhale his irresistible scent.

Mala had fought for so long to stand here, and she wouldn't give up that easily. She would fight to the last breath, and until her arms were too weak to carry a sword. She would live to see another day, even if it was just to see the Elvenking one last time.

"Wait!" Thorin yelled, his authoritative voice causing everyone to be silenced. The tall dwarf made his way forward, never breaking contact with the Goblin King's diseased eyes.

"Well Well Well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King under the Mountain. Oh, but I forget that you don't have a Mountain. Which doesn't make you a King. It makes you a nobody really."

Mala could see the pain and shame that spread across Thorin's face, and it resonated in her own chest, mixed with the feeling of sadness for the King.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty prize for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours, the pale orc. Astride a white Warg."

Mala's hazel eyes immediately widened at the Goblin King's words. She had heard the story of Thorin Oakenshield, he who faced down the pale orc in battle. A young Prince with no kingdom to call his own, fighting down a grave enemy.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago," Thorin's words were cold. Mala could tell how much hatred Thorin harbored for the vile creature that had slain his own grandfather.

"So you think his defiling days are over then? Send word to the pale Orc, I have found him his prize." With that a legless goblin on a swing wrote down words on parchment, and swung down into the depths of the darkness.

Mala watched after the small goblin, with wide hazel eyes. They were doomed. If Gandalf did not arrive soon, they would meet their end. Whether at the hand of the Goblins, or the pale Orc Azog.

* * *

The Goblin King began singing another one of his off key songs, as his slaves brought up the torturing devices.

One of the goblins unsheathed a sword, and immediately threw it on the ground with a screech. "I know that sword! It is the goblin cleaver! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks, slash them! Kill them!" The Goblin King yelled, moving back with fear to sit upon his throne.

The goblins followed his orders and began attacking. Mala dodged their attacks easily, avoiding the swings of their swords. She kicked one of them back, and managed to grab a hold of his sword. She utilized it to block their attacks, and swing down to end some of them. Her hazel eyes watched them with trained skill, blocking their attacks. She made sure the rest of the Company was ok, but was immediately overcome with worry.

They were all fighting as best as they could, many of them overwhelmed with the sheer amount of goblins. Mala caught sight of her staff, and slid between the goblins. She grabbed her staff with a relieved sigh, and turned back to face the disgusting creatures once again. With a smooth movement of her staff she knocked some of them down easily, and the Goblin King watched her with wide eyes.

A large wave of energy erupted in the middle of them, knocking everyone down. The utter force of the magic left Mala disoriented, as she attempted to gather herself. She immediately recognized the magic, and she smiled happily as Gandalf's form appeared from the shadows.

He was a singular beacon of hope, and Mala's respect only increased for the wise man.

"Take up arms. Fight! Fight!" His voice echoed loudly, and immediately everyone moved. Mala stood up and began fighting against the goblin's once more, moving with swift intent. They began making their way trough Goblin Town, chased by hoards of the disgusting creatures. Mala avoided the quick thrusts of the goblin's swords, and cut them down. They weren't very skilled in battle, however their advantages was their overwhelming numbers.

Thorin Oakenshield and Company made their way through the dimly lit Goblin Town, attempting to move as quick as possible. Not only where the goblin's numbers a problem, it was also the design of the town. The bridges were narrow, and pathways confusing. Gandalf led them on however, with his never wavering confidence. Mala was sure that she would follow the wizard anywhere, even to her doom.

The dwarves utilized a ladder in order to push the goblins out of their way, and cross a broken bridge. Mala moved cross the ladder with skill, and made her way to the other side. They moved on to a ledge and swung to the other side. They moved backward again, and Mala turned to the goblin's on the other side. With a groan she pushed them backwards with her magic, a few of them tumbling off the small pathway.

She then joined the rest of the Company on the other side of the bridge, and jumped. She landed with a groan, her black hair and cloak moving around her. Kili cut the rope, and the platform fell into the depths. The screaming of the falling goblin's echoed around the caves. Mala stood up swiftly and began running once again. She cut down more goblin's as they made their way forward. She winced as one of the filthy creatures cut a deep gash across her right thigh, and she stabbed her sword through the goblin's chest.

Even with Ori's lack of experience with battle, the young dwarf fought bravely. He had snagged a blade from a goblin earlier, and was utilizing it to fight. His movements weren't as smooth as the others, but fierce nonetheless. Mala could see the way his older brother Dori was looking out for the younger dwarf, and Mala was glad for their close relationship.

The throbbing pain of her thigh was extreme, but she continued forward with gritted teeth. She shifted most of her weight to her right leg, as she attempted her best to keep up with the others. The dwarves were very nimble on their feet. They fought with expert precision, and helped each other where they lacked. Mala watched proudly as Kili easily beheaded a goblin, and Thorin slashed another across the chest.

They moved forward with haste, until they were interrupted.

The Goblin King jumped up from below them. The place in which he emerged from broke, sending pieces of wood everywhere. The entire wooden pathway shook with the impact of the movement. Mala attempted to keep her balance as the bridge moved side to side, and she watched as the rest of the Company wavered as well. The rest of the goblin's began closing in around them, blocking their path.

"You thought you could escape me?" With a animalistic growl the Goblin King threw down his staff, the large skull crushing the ground. Gandalf moved back to avoid the blow, and stumbled slightly. Mala helped pushed him up, and steady the older wizard. She could feel the power radiating off of Gandalf as he moved forward towards the Goblin King, with intent of silencing the monster.

"What are you gonna do now wizard?" The Goblin King glanced at Gandalf, amusement in his eyes.

Gandalf stepped forward and hit the King in his large head, and the King let out painful noises. The Goblin King clutched his head, and Gandalf took the opportunity to slice a large gasp into his stomach. The large goblin fell to his knees, mutterting "that'll do it." Shortly after the King's last words were uttered, Gandalf sliced his neck.

The large goblin fell forward, the impact shaking the bridge once again. Mala's hazel eyes widened as the bridge became unstable, and they fell. Mala did her best to hold on to the sides of the bridge as they fell, her body weightless. Mala's raven locks swayed with the movements of the fall, and her cloak lifted around her.

They hit the ground with a series of groans, as the wood piled atop them. Mala moved from the wreckage, and Gandalf offered a hand to her. She took it, and the older wizard helped her up. "Thank you," she said softly.

"That could have been worse," Bofur uttered. Not even a second after the words left the dwarf's mouth, the dead Goblin King fell atop the Company. They all uttered pained gasps and groans.

"You've got to be joking me." Dwalin gasped out, attempting to move from under the rubble.

Mala glanced up wide eyed as a loud sound moved towards them. Above them from the caves where they had just fallen, were hundreds of goblins. They climbed down the rock faces from above them, at an alarming speed. Mala quickly helped up the dwarves, and they ran again. They moved trough the caves with haste, the burning in Mala's thigh still bothering her.

They finally exited the seemingly endless caves, and the fading daylight harshly hit Mala's eyes. They continued running trough large pine trees, until they eventually stopped. Mala leaned forward, attempting to catch her breath. Her chest was heaving as she attempted to gather as much air as her lungs could manage. The exhaustion was now evident, and Mala felt in just how much pain she was. Not only was her thigh burning, but she could feel how sore she was.

Mala could also feel the beginnings of a few aching bruises along her ribs and arms.

The rest of the Company settled as well, their ragged breathing evening. Gandalf accounted for them, and the realization quickly hit everyone...that they lost Bilbo. The dwarfs began arguing amongst each other at who exactly was to blame.

Mala suddenly felt a grave wave of some sort of darkness wash over her, and she immediately tensed. The force was so evident and utterly evil, that it sent shivers down her spine. It was if something was attempting to draw her in, and she looked around concerned.

Thorin moved forward to Gandalf, "I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

Thorin's words were cold, and Mala could visually see everyone slump their shoulders. She furrowed her eyebrows and stepped forward in defense of Bilbo.

"Bilbo would do no such thing. Why would he come all the way on this journey just to abandon us!? I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation as to why he slipped away."

"No, he isn't gone." Bilbo stepped forward from somewhere, with hesitancy. He looked around at the Company, obvious hurt coating his features.

Gandalf chuckled, happiness written all over his face. "Bilbo Baggins, I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"Bilbo we'd given you up," Kili chuckled softly, obviously relieved.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Filli asked, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"How indeed," muttered Dwalin, looking at the hobbit suspiciously.

The evil feeling that had emerged from somewhere earlier had vanished, to Mala's contentment. She was also wary, for she did not know where it had emerged from. Bilbo laughed uncomfortably, and seemed to slip something in his pocket. Mala watched him with a raised eyebrow, wondering as to what exactly the hobbit was up to.

"Well what does it matter? He's back" Gandalf uttered, smiling at Bilbo.

"It matters I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin looked at Bilbo Baggins in utter confusion, as if his thick headed skull couldn't understand that Bilbo came to care for them. Just as Mala had come to care for the Company as well. She didn't understand why it was such a hard feeling for the King under the Mountain to grasp.

"Look I know you doubt me. I know you always have, and you're right. I often think of Bag End," the Hobbit shrugged, admitting his faults honestly.

"I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back, 'cause...you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

The dwarves, Mala, and Gandalf all watched as the hobbit spoke. His words rang clear and honest, and Mala could see the regret in Thorin's eyes. The dwarf looked down ashamed of his earlier actions. He nodded at Bilbo, meeting his eyes.

Mala could feel the energy around them sinking as the dwarves each thought of Erebor, their pain clearly reflected in their eyes. Mala could never understand the grave sadness that they had been through. She could only imagine how it must have been to call somewhere home, just to have it all burned to the ground in front of your very eyes. Mala wanted to hug each of them tightly, hoping that even such a small action brought some amount of solace...but she knew it most likely would not.

Their emotional reunion was interrupted by the howling of Wargs. Everyone tensed immediately, gripping their weapons. The howling came from the west, and the Company turned there with worried faces.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin began, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"...and into the fire," Gandalf and Mala both finished for him, her hold tightening on her staff.

"Run!" Gandalf yelled, and everyone began moving. They made their way down the hill, running past the large pine trees. The pain in Mala's leg had only increased, and she lagged behind some. They made their way to a cliff, a few lone pine trees standing on the edge of it. Mala watched wide eyed, glancing behind her.

Wargs were moving between the trees with unbelievable speed, and she attempted to move faster. The Company began making their way up the trees, trying their best to escape the large mouths of the Wargs. Mala climbed up one of the pine trees with a groan, making her way up it. She finally made it to the top, and helped some of the dwarves as well. She winced at the throbbing pain in her leg, and rested her head against the tree.

She felt dizzy with pain, and her hazel eyes watched the Wargs below. Their large claws and teeth were cutting down the tree limbs, attempting to kill the dwarfs. The dwarfs moved up higher, and Mala helped Fili on the branch beside her. His blue eyes immediately widened with worry as he took in Mala's current state, and his hand pressed against her forehead.

"You're burning up Mala," he muttered glancing at her for any immediate signs of her ailment. He stopped when his eyes rested on the large gash on her right thigh. The blood had pooled in her pants, and the top of her leggings were stained red. Filli ripped up a piece of his shirt, and tied it around her thigh.

"You should have said something lass, we can't have you dyin' on us," he said with a soft chuckle, attempting to lighten their current situation. Mala smiled softly, closing her hazel eyes. "I didn't exactly have a free moment to patch myself up. Thank you Fili." She rested her mocha colored hand on his shoulder, and the blonde Prince nodded softly.

The night had settled down around them, and the moon shone full. Its light was almost ominous instead of comforting, only making the scene below them more eerie. Mala's hazel eyes glanced at Gandalf, hoping that the wizard had some solution. He whispered to a moth, and Mala watched as the yellow insect flew away. She knew exactly what he was doing, and she hoped that help would arrive in time.

The Wargs began pushing the trees over, and they all tumbled over one by one. Mala scrambled to reach the next tree, and then the next. Her mocha colored hands hung on to a tree branch, as the tree she had been on only moments before, fell to the ground. Mala pulled herself up with a wince, and rested on the small branch. Her heart beat was thrumming in her chest, and her ears.

She could feel the hopelessness of their current situation creeping on her like the dawn. Her hazel eyes looked around at the dwarves, and Bilbo. Fears was evident in their eyes. Mala looked up at Gandalf, who returned her concerned look.

Gandalf lit a pine cone on fire, and began throwing them at the wolves. Mala nodded softly toward him, as he met her hazel eyes. She grabbed a pine cone and did the same, setting it on fire. Any deterrent against the Wargs would be better than none. She threw the pine cones down toward the rest of the Company, and they all threw them forward. Soon enough the ground below them caught on fire, building a wall against the large beasts.

Mala let out a relieved sigh, but tensed again as she felt the tree move under them. Mala hung on to the branch tightly, before the tree shifted. Mala let out a scream as the tree fell, and barely hung on by it's roots. They were almost completely horizontal, and the hopelessness only increased. Mala winced as the pain in her leg increased due to her uncomfortably position, and her hazel eyes looked for the dwarves.

1,5,13...they were all there. Mala's eyes went to Bilbo's, who's brown eyes were filled with fear. Mala reached out a hand and put it on top of his, "We're going to be ok." It wasn't just reassuring words for the hobbit, but also herself. Mala gasped as Ori lost his grip, and tumbled down. Luckily he was able to catch Dori's boot before tumbling to his doom. Mala's breath caught in her throat, and she moved slightly forward. She tried her best to keep her balance, and not offset that of the pine trees.

She settled just above Ori, and Dori. She held on to Dori's arm, holding on tight to the older dwarf. "I've got you," she muttered softly, sending him a soft smile.

The dwarf nodded nervously, but still managed to return the smile. Mala winced as the pressure of her hold on Dori moved her forward slightly, and the tree branch dug into her wound. The amount of pain that ran through her body almost made her release her hold on Dori, but she held on tightly.

She wouldn't release the dwarf, even if the pain increased.

Mala groaned in annoyance as a large pale Orc moved through the fire. It never did end.

His skin was filled with large scars, and his cold eyes were set forward...to Thorin's. Mala could see the intent in the Kings eyes, and before she could tell him otherwise, he dismounted the tree. He walked on the large tree, not an ounce of fear. The fire caused embers to move around Thorin, illuminating his form and making him seem even more regal.

A warm feeling of pride fluttered in Mala's chest as she watched Thorin moved forward. In that very moment Thorin finally exuded every single ounce of the King that he truly was. Mala was extremely proud, and also terrified. Mala watched wide eyed in fear as the two fought. They met each other's strikes, but eventually Thorin began faltering.

Mala assumed it was exhaustion from the earlier chase. There was nothing she could do, and she glanced down at Dori. "I'm still holding on to the tree lass, make sure Thorin's ok. It's fine, really." Mala let out a shaky sigh and nodded at the older dwarf.

"Please hang on Master Dwarf," she muttered before getting up. She winced as she supported herself on her staff, finally rising fully.

"Mala don't, you're hurt!" Fili yelled, his blue eyes wide with concern. He was holding on to a tree branch, his legs dangling over oblivion.

"I am not about to let the line of Durin diminish into nothingness Fili. Who do you think he'll come after next!?" The dwarf quieted down, and Mala made her way forward. She ignored the heat of the embers, and the throbbing pain in her leg. She descended from the tree and moved forward. Beside her was Bilbo Baggins, who had also decided to step forward.

"Thorin!" Mala yelled just as the pale Orcs Warg bit into Thorin, who let out a scream of pain. Mala could hear the crunch as the white Wargs bite force increased, and it only carried her steps further. Mala screamed as she jumped forward, knocking the Orc off the Warg. Mala rolled on the ground, and quickly gathered her balance. She sat atop the Orc and with a groan she brought down her sword, and Azog blocked it with his mace.

He kicked her off, and Mala tumbled. She caught her balance after a few moments, her breathing heavy. She sat in a crouch, her left leg forward. Her right leg throbbed with steady pain, and she felt dizzy with it. Her black hair was wild around her, most of it undone from her braid and falling into her mocha colored face. There was a split at her bottom lip where one of the goblin's had scratched her earlier. She was filled with exhaustion, however her eyes were set forward, glaring directly at Azog.

Her look was filled with cold hatred, and utter determination. She would protect them, with every single fiber of her very being. Mala launched forward with another cry, swinging her sword. Azog blocked her again, but while he was distracted Mala took the opportunity to kick his right leg from under him. He stumbled forward and Mala landed a hit against his stomach.

Azog let out a growl of pain as he clutched his side, his eyes enraged. Bilbo was fighting a Orc beside her, and Mala glanced at him to make sure he was well. Mala watched proudly as Bilbo stabbed the Orc, killing him. Azog's eyes had wandered to the hobbit as well, and they were wide with disbelief.

Mala grinned spitting in the Orc filths direction "Not as easy to get rid of us as you thought, is it Azog?" her voice was filled with poison, and only enraged the pale Orc more.

Mala gasped as more of the Orcs and Wargs began moving in, and Mala moved beside Bilbo. He swung his sword as if to instill fear in the Orcs, but it seemed to no avail. Azog grinned, getting on top of his Warg once again.

"Kill them," he ordered, his voice filled with malice.

They moved forward slowly, and the Wargs growled with ferocity. Their mouths were open and Mala watched as they drooled, with anticipation of the meal that was to come. Not likely.

Mala swung her staff forward, knocking them all back with strong force. The Orc's fell backward, dismounting their Wargs. Mala groaned and fell to the ground.

Her world was spinning, as the pain in her leg became unbearable. It felt as if her entire leg was on fire, and the tongues of fire were licking their way up her body. She felt entirely too hot...

Mala's hazel eyes rolled in the back of her head, and her body fell forward. As if in a distant world she heard the small hobbit yell for her, and then she felt weightless. Mala wondered if this was what it felt like to be dead.

She felt as if she was flying.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the continued support of the story, and once again a special thanks to PenDame. I appreciate your consistent reviews more than you'll ever know. Mala's powers are going to continue to grow, as she grows. Here's Chapter 14, enjoy!

 **-EuropeanCupcake**

* * *

 **Sindarin Words:**

 _melethen- my love_

 _brannonen- my lord_

 _mellonen- my friend_

* * *

 _Picture you're the Queen of everything_

 _Far as the eye can see, under your command_

 _I will be your guardian_

 _When all is crumbling, I'll steady your hand_

 ** _-The Fray "never say never"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Familiar Faces and Changed Places**

Mala's eyes blinked, her long lashes brushing against her cheeks. Her hazel eyes widened and closed once again, as the suns rays proofed too bright for her eyes to handle. Mala felt weightless, and her arms were stretched out beside her, swinging with a soft and slow side to side movement.

There was a slight sound of fluttering above her, and her body moved up and down with the steady beat. Mala's hair moved around her, getting ruffled in the slight breeze of the slightly cold wind. The young woman opened her eyes after a few moments, and was greeted by the clear blue sky above and around her. Her heart beat immediately increased as she realized her current situation.

The memories of the earlier occurrences quickly entered her mind, and she glanced around her. The dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf were around her. Each of them was carried by a giant eagle, and Mala was in the claws of one as well. The eagle held her securely, and Mala had no more reservations of fear. Instead she felt lucky, and utterly grateful for their arrival. It meant that Gandalf's plan had worked with the moth, and Radagast had sent his friends.

Mala adjusted to her surroundings, and looked around. The eagles large wings beat, producing more air below it. The sunshine shone against its brown feathers, giving it a golden tint. It's eyes were large and golden, as it observed everything around them. It let out a soft caw, and Mala pressed her hand against its leg.

"Thank you my friend," she said softly, and the eagle let out another screech.

The rivers, trees, and scattered buildings below them were unbelievably small. They looked like toys from this height, and surprisingly Mala was not frightened. The eagles landed on a large mountain, and released their passengers. Mala waved after them, and then joined the others. There was still a slight pain in her thigh, but it was nowhere near as concerning as it had been earlier. The rest of the Company had gathered at the edge of the large mountain, and they gathered in a circle.

Thorin came close to Bilbo, seemingly upset. Mala was glad that the King had awoken, but his behavior was still inexcusable. She disliked the way he always seemed to let out his discomfort or anger at Bilbo, when he was just trying his best. It was obvious the hobbit wasn't used to battle, but he had done exceptionally well. Bilbo had helped safe Thorin, and the King should at least be grateful for that.

Mala stepped forward, but before she could interfere Gandalf held her back.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not tell you that you would be a burden?" Thorin moved forward, his blue eyes cold towards Bilbo. The hobbit glanced around unsure, his eyes filled with uncertainty and sadness. Mala's heart broke at the saddened expression, and she wanted to step between the two men. Gandalf's kind grey eyes met hers, and he sent her a knowing look.

Mala bit her lip in anticipation, watching the tense scene unfold before her.

"That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Bilbo visually swallowed, his eyes looking to the ground in shame. Mala struggled against Gandalf's hold, and Thorin moved forward.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life," The King hugged the surprised hobbit, and Gandalf released Mala from his hold. The witch sighed relieved, a smile of happiness gracing her full lips. She cheered along with the rest of the Company, glad that Thorin seemed to have grown fonder of the hobbit. How could you not? Master Baggins was just as loyal as the dwarves, and he had more than earned his place among them.

Mala hoped that the Company saw her in the same regard. Filli's blue eyes met hers, and the Crown Prince grinned at her widely. The smiled caused her chest to swell up with happiness, and at that moment she realized...that she had no need for uncertainty, for the dwarfs had grown fond of her as well.

They all gasped as they took sight of the Lonely Mountain, which seemed much closer than it had ever been.

"I do believe the worst is behind us," Bilbo said, his voice filled with hope. Mala felt the same resonating feeling of hope, which seemed spread across their small Company. They would reach the Lonely Mountain, and reclaim the dwarf's rightful Kingdom.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield and his Company had been traveling for a few days now, and they had been trying their best to avoid the pack of Wargs that still followed their scent. Mala found it unbelievable that the pale Orc still had not given up on his prey. It had become beyond tiresome to constantly worry about every move, and Mala was exhausted. The cut on her thigh was not healing the way it was supposed to, and she had a daunting feeling that it might be infected.

Between running from the Orcs, and constant travel...she hadn't exactly had a moment to spare. She ran, ate, and slept. Sleep overtook her within seconds, the exhaustion from the day driving her to unconsciousness. Mala was lucky that none of the Company seemed to have noticed her condition, and she hoped that it would continue. Mala had no intention of becoming a burden. She was supposed to help protect them.

Bilbo had scouted on ahead, trying to find the most advantageous route. He had not only encountered the Orc pack, but also a seemingly large creature. Gandalf's knowledge of the large black bear seemed quite alarming, and Mala wondered whether the wizard had met the bear before.

"There is a house, it's not far from here. Where we might uh...take refuge." Gandalf's words sounded rather unsure, which was not something Mala was at all used to. Her eyebrows furrowed and raised, her expression filled with uncertainty. If Gandalf the Grey was not certain of this idea, was it a feasible idea at all?

"Whose house are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us or...he will kill us." Murmuring immediately broke out amongst the Company, as they all looked at each other. Mala let out a sigh, blowing some of her black curls around her.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin's voice rang out clear, and Mala did have to agree with him. It was either _certainly_ get killed by the Orc pack, or _possibly_ get killed by their host. Possibly did sound better than certainly.

A loud roar echoed around them, and everyone immediately jumped. Then again... "None." Gandalf answered curtly.

With the first light of dawn broken, the light of day shone. The Company ran through the fields, and crossed a river. Mala kept up with them as best as she could, even with her injured leg. She winced a bit, and attempted her best to keep most of the pressure off it. Gandalf led them, his staff firmly in his hand.

"Come on!" Gandalf urged them forward, looking behind him for a few seconds.

They entered the woods, and Mala could hear the Orc pack behind them. It was frightening how fast the Wargs had caught up with them, despite how much advantage that the eagles flight had given them. Another frightening roar rang in the woods, the same one that they heard earlier that morning. Everyone stopped in their tracks, their wide eyes looking around for the source.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf yelled, running forward. Mala followed him, her heart beating alarmingly fast. She could practically feel the presence of the large creature moving towards him. His aura did not consist of the same colors as the disgusting Goblins, but instead it shone rather neutrally. His aura was a cream color. Not quite the bright light that Gandalf or the dwarves produced, but rather a light cream color.

The creature was mostly neutral, even more towards the side of light. It did give Mala some more confidence in their current actions, even if the sounds the creature released caused goosebumps of fright to appear on her mocha colored skin. She hoped that the large creature had the same effect on the Orc pack.

They ran out of the woods, and a few miles from them was a house. It was shielded by a gate, and large green hedges. Mala's steps increased, and she moved forward. Her eyes widened in disbelief as Bombur passed everyone. If the Company was not in their current situation, Mala would have laughed. They ran through the gate, and entered the house.

Mala screamed as a large black bear ran towards them, and luckily they were able to slam the door shut before the large creature could enter. The creature struggled, it's large teeth attempting to bite anything near it. Mala helped as they pushed the wooden gate forward, and succeeded. The large bear let out a defeated roar, and began pacing the house.

"What was that?" Ori asked the question that had been within everyone's mind.

"That is our host. His name is Beorn, and he's a skin-changer." Gandalf answered matter-of-factly. A skin changer? Mala wasn't even aware that any more skin changers existed, and she let out a gasp of amazement.

They settled within the house, and rested. Mala laid down on one of the large hay bails, groaning with exhaustion. Now that she had finally settled, it really hit her. Her bones and muscles ached from the constant chase. Mala felt as if she had aged drastically since she had joined the Company in Rivendell. She also felt disgusting...it had been days since she had gotten a proper bath.

If they weren't trapped by the large black bear, Mala would have attempted to find a river somewhere. There also was the threat of the Orc pack however, so Mala supposed it was certainly hopeless. She couldn't wait until she was able to wash the grime that had gathered on her skin, and wash her hair. Mala grabbed the tangled mess of black curls, and attempted to undo the knots with her hands.

Filli noticed Mala's struggle from the corner of his blue eyes, and chuckled softly. The Crown Prince made his way forward, and settled beside the witch.

"I could help you with that if you'd like," he said gesturing to his own braids. "Dwarves are pretty good at this kind of thing. We have many braids to signify specific events, or traits. Things like bravery, or marriage."

Mala had noticed the way Filli's voice softened at the word marriage, and Mala wondered whether there was a special lady waiting in the Blue Mountains for the Prince. He was certainly handsome by her standards, so she could only imagine how the dwarf women must fall all over Filli. Mala nodded softly at the blonde dwarf, and the Prince moved forward. Mala settled down on the ground in front of him, so Filli could work on her hair easier.

"Thank you for your help Filli. My hair has become a mess from this constant chase and combat it seems. I haven't had time to take a bath, let alone fix myself." The blonde dwarf chuckled softly, as he untangled her raven locks.

"Do not worry your pretty little head about it lass. None of us have had much time to clean ourselves, not that dwarves are particularly known for cleanliness." Mala laughed softly, and relaxed a bit. Filli's hands ran through her hair with ease after a few moments, and Mala rather enjoyed the relaxing movement. She let out a soft sigh, and her shoulders slumped a bit.

"Filli may I ask a rather personal question?" Mala asked curiously, awaiting Filli's response.

"Of course. You have saved all of us from certain death Mala, there is nothing that I would keep from you." Mala smiled brightly at the Prince's confession.

"You mentioned certain braids having different meanings, including the braid for marriage. I was just curious as to if there was a female dwarf that captured your attention, before you left for the quest?"

Filli's movements stopped for a moment, and he tugged at Mala's hair. Mala's head was pulled back, and she discovered that the blonde dwarf's face was rather close to her own. Mala felt her cheeks heat up at their proximity, and Filli met her expression with a raised eyebrow.

"Is the witch attempting to put a spell of affection on the Prince of Erebor by any chance? I'll have you know I would certainly renounce all of my suitors at the chance to be with you Mala."

Mala playfully pushed Filli, who laughed loudly at his jest. Mala rolled her eyes at the blonde dwarf, and let out a sigh. He could never be serious...

Filli returned to his task, and began braiding Mala's raven locks.

"No...is the answer you seek. I have never been particularly interested in anything besides weapons and combat. I have learned all the stories about dwarves finding their one, but I am unsure if I will ever find one. I may have only been alive for a short time compared to everyone else, but I have never had a need to find another soul to share my life with."

Mala was lost in thought for a moment, thinking how she should respond to Filli's statement. An image of Thranduil immediately entered her mind, and her stomach was filled with the all too familiar fluttering feeling.

"It just happens Filli. It's not as if you walk through the roads of your existence, yearning, or searching. One day you stumble upon a unknown path you did not predict, and then the feeling overwhelms you. You will come face to face with a person you have never met, and yet you feel as if you have known them since before your birth. You relish in their proximity, and you wonder how you ever lived without them."

Mala realized that everyone had quieted down at her words, and she immediately felt slightly embarrassed. Her hazel eyes glanced down at the ground, and she impatiently awaited for someone to speak once again. Filli braided her hair with learned skill, and after a few moments he finished.

"That's really beautiful Mala. I had not realized that you held such strong emotions for someone. Whoever he is though, he is beyond lucky to have such a beautiful woman waiting to see him again." Filli's words were affectionate, and his blue eyes filled with truth. Without much thought Mala turned around, and wrapped her arms around the dwarf. She could feel Filli stiffen at first, but then he returned the gesture.

"Thank you for the braid, and thank you for your kindness."

Mala's hands ran down the intricate braid, her fingers feeling the skilled patterns. "What does it mean?" she asked curiously, her eyes meeting Filli's once again.

"The braids at the side of your head stand for the kindness that you exuded through every step of this journey. The back of it expressed your friendship with us dwarves, and the bottom of the braid signifies the power you have shown in combat."

Mala felt a few tears build at the corners of her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly. "Thank you Filli, it means more to me than you will ever know."

The Crown Prince sent her a grin, and then stood up. "I'd better check on Killi, I'll talk to you later."

Mala watched him leave, and she settled back upon the hay bail, only to be joined by Gandalf. The wizard settled beside her, and pulled something from his pocket.

"Lord Elrond gave this to me shortly after you left Rivendell. It seems it is from the Mirkwood King himself." Mala stiffened at Gandalf's words, her heart beat increasing. Mala could make out the uncomfortable expression of Thorin, who was near them.

Mala grabbed the edge of the letter for a moment, unsure of whether she should open it. It had been months since Thranduil had last written her. The anticipation was killing her, however she was also afraid. What if the letter contained bad news...

After a few moments of wrestling with her thoughts, Mala decided it didn't matter. She would face whatever news the Woodland King had written her with shoulders held high. Mala opened the letter, and tugged out the letter. She could smell the familiar scent that was him on the parchment, and it hit her like a strong wind. His scent that reflected the Woodland Realm was still as intoxicating as it had been so many years ago.

It was the familiar mix of the pine trees, the slight smell of fragrant flowers, and a spice that was all him. It made Mala dizzy, and with shaking hands she began to read the letter. The curves of his letters were elegant, even the way he wrote exuded confidence and beauty.

 ** _My beautiful Mala,_**

 ** _I sincerely apologize for the lack of communication that has been between us for the better of three months. I know you must be filled with concern and possible anger by now, the same way that concern runs through me._**

 ** _There is no adequate enough explanation I can give you in order to explain why I have not written you in so long. Perhaps it was the trouble that the spiders have caused within the realms of my Kingdom, or the ridiculous political duties that I am expected to perform every single day, or perhaps..._**

 ** _Perhaps it was just the fact that I am afraid._**

 ** _The last few years that have passed by since I last saw your lovely face, my affections have only grown for you. They've grown at an alarming rate and strength, and I am afraid._**

 ** _I am utterly afraid of letting myself feel so deeply once again, even though I have no choice in the matter. I am also afraid of what my people will think of my desire to become unified with you._**

 ** _When you left Legolas told me that he accepted my feelings toward you, and the feelings you harbored for me. I am beyond grateful that my son thinks so highly of our connection, but I fear...no I know that the other Elves will not accept us so easily._**

 ** _If at all I'm afraid..._**

 ** _I do not want to live without you Mala. Now that I have found you within this stark reality that is usually my endlessly repetitive existence, I found you. You bring me joy beyond measure, and you make me feel as if I am able to do anything I wish._**

 ** _I do not want to give you less than you deserve my beautiful witch, and I refuse to offer you a life in which you are not rightfully by my side._**

 ** _I doubt the Counsel will accept you as the Queen of Mirkwood Mala, but I want you to at least become my wife._**

 ** _I do not want to live another moment without. I want to be bound to you officially for the rest of our lives. I know that this confession may come as a shock, but I speak only the truth to you._**

 ** _To move on to another topic which is less joyful, it has come to my attention that Gandalf is traveling with dwarves._**

 _ **Some advisers from Lake-Town have informed me of Thorin Oakenshield's Quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain, and I fear for your safety. Please tell me you are not amongst them, but still with Radagast.**_

 ** _Awaiting your answer,_**

 ** _Your Thranduil_**

Mala read the letter several times, the shaking of her hands only increasing. Mala relished in every single word, her hazel eyes scanning the letter slowly. Her tears had begun falling around the second time she looked over the letter, and soon she was shaking with the force of her sobs. He was just as afraid as she was. Afraid of the electric attraction that rested between them, and what their future would hold.

He wanted a future however, and one with her.

Mala was deeply moved by his words, and the fact that Thranduil wanted her to be his wife. The Elvenking of Mirkwood wanted Mala to be his wife. She never would have dreamed to receive such happy news. She didn't know what to do with herself, and soon she felt Gandalf's arm around her shoulders. The wizard pulled the witch against him, and Mala sobbed into the side of his cloak.

After a few minutes she settled, and her sobbing ceased. Mala wiped her eyes, and Gandalf handed her a handkerchief.

"I could not help but glance over the letter as you read it, and I am sincerely happy for you Mala. You have found something that most creatures are very fortunate to receive at all in their lifetime. I am however also very troubled. The journey the both of you face will not be easy, but I do hold confidence that it will be worth it."

Mala nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I do not want to feel like this every again, unless it is for him Gandalf. I do however fear that he will be rather cross with you and I once he figures out the quest we ventured upon."

Gandalf laughed at her statement, and shook his head.

"Let me deal with that when the time arises my dear Mala." Gandalf uttered, winking mischievously.

The Company settled down for the rest of the night, and Mala dozed off easily. She felt much more refreshed when she awoke in the morning, only to discover that their host had entered during the night. The sounds of wood being chopped echoed around them, and Gandalf made his way outside with Thorin. The both of them introduced themselves to their host Beorn, who seemed more than unsure of the dwarven company.

One by one the dwarves made their way outside to greet them, and soon they were in his kitchen. Beorn served breakfast for them, and began pouring everyone some milk. Beorn told the Company the sad stories of his people, and why he hated Orcs so much. They had captured his family and killed them all off for sport, until there was only Beorn. Mala wondered what horrors the man had to go through to survive, but she did not dare to ask.

What mattered was that he did survive, and she was sure that was exactly why the Orc pack had not bothered them the prior night. Beorn was obviously a force to be reckoned with, and Mala was deeply grateful for his protection. Beorn promised the Company his assistance, and after breakfast everyone began mounting Beorn's ponies. Mala settled on the back of one of the horses, and began following Gandalf's lead.

Mala watched as the Orc pack was held back by the giant black bear, and Mala wished all the best for Beorn. She hoped that the man would find solace in his life, despite the fact that he had gone through so much.

* * *

They rode for several hours, their horses moving swiftly over green meadows. The scenery was a pleasant change for Mala, and she much preferred it over the mountainous terrain they had come from. The surrounding areas suddenly seemed familiar to Mala, and a feeling of anticipation began to settle within her test. Soon enough she realized why, as they came to the edge of the Mirkwood Forest.

Mala took in the familiar trees with wide hazel eyes, and the excitement seemed to almost overflow. She was so close to returning to Thranduil and Legolas, and yet so seemingly far away. The trees seemed to spread on for what seemed like forever. In her delirious state in which she had arrived in Mirkwood first, she did not exactly remember how many hours their journey through the forest had taken.

Now that the large forest was so clearly in front of her, she felt intimidated. It was as if the forest had grown darker, and more dangerous since she had gone. She could hear the whispering of evil enter her ears, even from the supposedly safe entrance. She could feel the cold tendrils of uncertainty slither down her back, and cause goosebumps upon her skin.

Nori began releasing the last of the horses, and sending them back to their Master.

"Not my horse, I need it!" Gandalf yelled, appearing from the edge of the forest.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked concerned, the same concern reflected upon everyone's expressions. Mala could feel dread seep into her chest, and she sent a glare to Gandalf. What in the world did the wizard need to accomplish now!?

"I would not do this unless I had to. You've changed Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire." Gandalf's grey eyes softened as he looked down at the hobbit, and Mala smiled softly at the exchange. Her anger for Gandalf leaving almost depleted to nothingness, _almost_.

"I was going to tell you. I..." Bilbo paused for a moment, and Mala glanced at him with furrowed eyebrows. The same evil feeling began to fill her, the one that occurred shortly after the hobbit had appeared from the Misty Mountains. Mala's hold tightened on her staff, and she waited.

"...found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what?" Gandalf asked, his voice laced with concern. The silence between Gandalf and Bilbo seemed to carry on forever, and Mala waited impatiently.

"What did you find?" Gandalf asked once again.

"My courage." Bilbo's voice was almost strained, as if the confession was hard to admit.

"Good. Well that's good. You'll need it. I'll be waiting for you at the Overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter the Mountain without me." The last bit of Gandalf's words were directly aimed at Thorin, and Mala would heed his warning.

"I expect you to watch over them Mala. You have proven several times that you are the only one here with some sense, and you also have some familiarity with this forest. This is not the same Greenwood of old, the air itself is heavy with Illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind, and lead you astray. You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again."

Rain began falling softly as Gandalf the Grey rode off without so much as an explanation as to where he was going. The wizard looked back one last time, "No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

Mala looked after him, groaning softly. Thorin began making his way through the Company, his eyes set forward on the forest. She could feel that the dwarven King's mood had sank greatly, and she wondered whether he would be hard headed as always. Mala did not feel particularly like getting lost within the forest, and never finding her way again.

They began making their way through the forest, staying on the path as instructed.

...

They had gotten lost. Within the fog of confusion that had begun to spread amongst them, they had lost track of the path. The confusion had entered them slowly and unknowingly at first, until Mala was dizzy with it. She felt so guilty. She had promised Gandalf she would watch out for them, and here she was...just as affected as them. The cut on her thigh had seemed to become more painful with each step, only fogging her mind with pain.

The combination of confusion and pain were too much to take, and Mala leaned against a tree for support. The dwarves seemed to grow further and further from her field of vision, and soon they were gone.

Panic began to fulfill her, and the witch moved forward with pure fear. She felt as if the trees were closing in on her, and the air was thinning. Mala let out gasps of air, and she fell to the ground. The burning in her leg was increasing, joined by a burning in her lungs. Mala felt the darkness close in on her, and her vision began to blur.

She wouldn't make it out of here...the truth rang as clear as a bell. She would die here. Somewhere on the ground of the Mirkwood Forest, or what was left of it. Her body would become part of nature, and sink into the earth itself. She would never make it to the Lonely Mountain, her Journey would end here.

Mala only hoped that the dwarves and Bilbo somehow found their way forward. She hoped they would find their way to Erebor, and reclaim their homeland. Mala wished that she could only have been there.

The dark claws of evil began digging themselves into her very body, until she lay completely still on the forest ground. Doubt, fear, and depression began to fill her very being. Her usually positive outlook became clouded with the darkness, twisting Mala's mind itself.

Mala's long black braid was at the side of her, a few black curls falling into her face. Her blurry vision could barely make out the canopy of the trees, rustling slightly from the wind above the trees.

The wind above...

There was a whole other world outside of this forest. A world that wasn't so invested with darkness, and instead still fought for good. A world in which people like Gandalf, Legolas, and Thranduil existed. She couldn't just let this darkness win. Mala wouldn't let all the years of training go to waste, just to fall at the hands of such cowardice. Mala sat up with a groan, leaves falling from her clothes.

She held on to her staff tightly and pushed herself off the groan, letting out a pained gasp as her leg buckled slightly. Mala rested her hand against her right thigh, where the wound stung sharply. Mala closed her hazel eyes and began sending energy to that part of her leg, and began imagining threads of healing. The threads wove themselves through the wound, with white energy. They interlaced and crossed, until there was no wound left.

Mala felt the pain in her leg disappear and she straightened up. Mala immediately sent out a blast of energy, and the fog around her dissipated rapidly. It was almost as if the evil fled from the energy of her magic. Mala made her way forward, her hazel eyes filled with determination. She tried her best to make out the energies of the Company, and soon she found them.

Their auras shone dimly, and seemed to be overpowered by something purely evil. The colors of whatever creatures had captured her friends were almost pitch black, and Mala quickly moved forward. She ran past the trees rapidly. She had all the intention to make those things pay, and rescue her friends. Mala made her way forward to a clearing, only to come face to face with a bow. Mala moved her staff quickly, knocking the bowman to the ground.

Mala pulled out her sword and swung it skillfully, pressing the blade against the man's neck...the Elves neck. Mala's hazel eyes immediately widened, as she realized who she had just attacked. On the ground below her was none other than Legolas, his blue eyes wide with shock. His bow lay discarded at his feet from the force of Mala's magic. Mala immediately sheathed her sword, and offered a hand to the Woodland Prince.

Before she could utter an apology however, Mala was knocked to the ground. The force of the blow surprised her, and the tumbled backwards. She caught her footing after a few moments and landed in a crouch. Her hand was on her sword, ready to draw. A female Elf stood above her, her green eyes cold. She had an unusual shade of red brown hair, and her appearance had shocked Mala.

Mala would admit she was proud of the Elves combat skill, however Mala would beat her.

"Tauriel stop!" Legolas' words rang with authority, and Tauriel seemed to hesitate for a moment. The female Elf lowered her bow, and Legolas moved in front of Mala. The Woodland Prince looked at the witch in disbelief, and his pale hand cupped her mocha colored cheek. Mala could hear the gasp of the dwarves and elves alike at the Woodland Prince's obvious familiarity with the witch.

" _Mellonen_?" Legolas' questioning eyes and statement almost broke Mala's heart, as she leaned into his touch. She nodded, unable to respond. The Woodland Prince's lean but muscular arms wrapped around her, and she returned the gesture. She pressed her head into his shoulder. She had grown a lot since she had last seen him, and she only a few inches shorter than him now. They rested like that for a few moments, and Mala felt the tears begin to form in her eyes.

Legolas wiped her eyes with a soft smile. He released her and then gestured toward the dwarves.

"What are you doing traveling with dwarves Mala? I thought you were supposed to be training with the _Ithryn_." Mala sighed softly, grimacing a bit at Legolas' question. "Well I was training with them Legolas. I was training with Radagast when I met the Company actually. Radagast went to warn Gandalf of grave danger and then I just...became part of them."

Mala gave the dwarves a soft smile, and then turned back to Legolas. "Now I'd appreciate it if you'd release my friends Legolas. They were simply attacked. We were attempting to cross through Mirkwood that is all, we will not be a bother to you."

Legolas gave a distrusting look to the dwarves, and then turned to Mala. "I would Mala but these are not my orders...my father seemed to have caught wind of their journey and is not too pleased. His orders to capture them were clear, and I cannot disobey him. I was ordered to bring them to him, and I will follow through."

Mala groaned...of course. Thranduil would have somehow gotten wind of their journey.

Even though she was slightly annoyed with the Elvenking, the thought of seeing him again did bring indescribable joy to her. "Take us to him then Legolas," she muttered, her heartbeat increasing. Mala strapped her staff to her back, and turned to Legolas once again.

Legolas sent her a knowing look, and then pressed his hand against her back. He led her forward, and they began making their way to the Woodland domain.

Mala entered through the large familiar gate, and entered the halls of Thranduil. They seemed colder somehow...Mala distinctly remembered them much more joyous. It felt as if the realm had ceased the flow of time, and was stuck in a star reality. Mala followed Legolas timidly, until they arrived in Thranduil's throne room.

Mala could feel her heart stop as she was greeted with the familiar steps that led up to Thranduil's throne. Mala was almost gripped with fear of laying eyes upon the Elvenking once again, even though she had memorized his form so many years ago...over four years ago. Mala took a shaky breath and moved past the dwarves, careful not to bump into any of them. She stood in front of the Elvenking's throne, with Legolas by her side.

Just his presence brought her slight comfort, and Mala was grateful for it. She closed her hazel eyes and finally looked up. Her eyes traced their way up the stairs, and slowly up Thranduil's form. His form was slightly leaned back, his long legs crossed. He had his ring covered right hand rested against the edge of the throne, absentmindedly moving his fingers against the wood. In his left hand was a piece of paper, his blue eyes focused on whatever was written on it.

His beautiful face was filled with slight annoyance, and concentration. His dark eyebrows were furrowed, and his lips slightly pursed. Mala felt the wave of affection hit her with such force, that she took a few steps back. His familiar scent entered her nose, stronger than ever before. It felt as if she had never left Mirkwood, and she felt just as entranced by his ethereal beauty as she had before.

No that was incorrect, she was even more entranced.

The small backward movement of Mala's steps caught Thranduil's attention, and the piece of paper slipped from his fingers. The Elvenking moved down the stairs with the same grace Mala remembered, but much faster than she had expected someone as regal as him to move...especially for someone as simple as her. He stopped in front of her, and Mala closed her eyes.

His beauty was almost blinding, and Mala was almost afraid to look at him in this proximity. Mala felt the tears roll down her cheeks, and they only increased as his fingers wiped them away. She shuddered at the feeling of his soft fingers against her skin, and Mala kissed his palm without reservation. At this moment Mala did not care of the judgement of anyone else. There was just her and Thranduil.

" _Brannonen_ " Mala's voice was shaky with tears as she greeted the Elvenking, her hazel eyes opening. She was met with his blue eyes that were so filled with emotion, that her knees buckled.

Thranduil wrapped his right arm around her waist, and held her against him tightly. Mala's shaky hands held on to his robes, her body still shaking with sobs. Thranduil's left hand moved under her chin, and tilted Mala's face to look at him.

 _"Melethen,"_ Thranduil responded, and with that pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Yay they've finally been re-united after all this time! I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Please continue to support and I will continue to release more Chapters!

 **-EuropeanCupcake**


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Special thanks to PenDame and Silversun XD for their comments. The dwarrows indeed will not be too happy with the way Thranduil just kissed Mala, or their capture. We'll see if the beautiful witch can't eventually sway the cold King's heart ;). This will also be the first chapter that'll focus a bit on Kili x Tauriel's relationship. Sorry for the late update, I'm currently on vacation! Thanks for the continued support, and enjoy!

* * *

 **Sindarin Words**

 _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ \- Feast of Starlight

* * *

 _You will never hear me say  
_ _Come hold me  
_ _Console me, when really I'm lonely_

 _Even if I feel this way  
_ _I don't wanna feel this way_

 _When I meet someone_

 _I don't want to need no one  
_ _I'm not tryin' to let you in  
_ _Even if I found the one_

 _ **-Jorja Smith "the one"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Crumbling and Building**

Mala's tears rolled down her mocha colored cheeks, and her hands steadily gripped on to Thranduil's silver robes. The robes were cold and metal against her skin, but she didn't mind. She had waited so long to be within his presence, and this was more than she could have ever expected. Thranduil tightened his grip on Mala, and pulled her closer against his larger form.

His earthy scent was making Mala's head spin, just as his pale pink lips were. His soft lips molded against hers, and she returned his advances eagerly. His lips moved surely against hers, as if he had been anticipating this. He moved with as much authority in his kisses, as he did in everything else. Mala's right hand began to rise up, pressing against his chest. She settled it on the side of his face, pulling him closer to her. Mala wasn't about to let the Woodland King run all over her, no matter in what aspect.

How long had she waited for this?

Mala's right hand moved up eagerly, her fingers brushing against his silken golden strands. Thranduil continued to hold her waist with his right hand, his other firmly placed against the side of Mala's face. Mala ignored the gasp and disapproving noises from the Company, and continued to enjoy this moment with Thranduil. Mala knew that many of them had found out about her affections for a Woodland Elf, but she was sure they had not expected the King.

They broke apart after what seemed like an entirely too short time, and Mala's big hazel eyes glanced into Thranduil's. The Elvenking looked down at the small woman in his arms, who seemed so fragile. Thranduil knew better however. He could feel the shape of her strong muscles against his body, and the powerful magic that practically vibrated around her being. Thranduil had felt the way her full lips molded into his, not even the slightest bit unsure.

She had grown so much. In body, spirit, and mind. No longer was there a shy girl in front of him, but instead a woman. A beautiful, courageous, powerful woman. Her raven locks had grown to about her waist, and her hazel eyes seemed even more bright than before. The last hints of childhood had left her face, and her cheeks were sharply defined. Her lips were still as full as he remembered, bruised from his.

Thranduil moved back a bit, releasing his hold on her. He felt cold again. Their separation hit him like an icy shower, but he would not let this small slip of passion define him. After all he still had something else to take care of. He would turn all his attentions to his beautiful witch later. Thranduil's ice blue eyes moved away from hers, and turned to the dwarves in front of them.

His halls had been filled with utter silence, most likely due to the kiss he had shared with Mala. Legolas stood beside them wide eyed, but Thranduil felt no sense of regret or anger radiating from his son. It was shock if nothing else, and his Captain Tauriel shared the same emotions.

Thorin however...

The King under the Mountain was practically red with anger, and Thranduil could see the vein that was pulsing on the dwarves forehead. The black haired dwarves hands were at his sides, balled into fists. Thranduil could see the visual cues of the man's anger, including the trembling of his compact body. Thranduil raised a dark eyebrow, confusing entering his mind.

Thranduil had no earthly idea as to why Thorin was so angry, besides the thing that had occurred between them so long ago.

Thranduil watched the King under the Mountain's eyes turn to Mala, and the dwarves eyes turned soft. A shock ran through Thranduil's body, and he could feel the rage expanding from his chest. It flooded through him entirely too quickly, and he made his way forward to stand in front of the dwarf. Thranduil looked down at him with cold eyes, the air between them growing even more tense.

"What brings the King under the Mountain into my Kingdom without so much as a warning?"

Thorin gritted his teeth, attempting his best not to tackle the pointy eared bastard in front of him. He took a few deep breaths, attempting to keep his calm.

"Gandalf instructed us to take the Elven Road to cross through your woods, and so we did." Thorin answered curtly, and had no intention of revealing more to the traitorous Elvenking.

Thranduil could feel his patience growing thin, and Thorin was only stretching the thread.

"Do not think me for a fool Thorin, King under the Mountain," Thranduil said his title as if it was poison in his mouth. "I know why you travel through Mirkwood, and I know of your quest. Rumors have spread throughout Middle Earth, about what exactly your Company is attempting to accomplish. I think it is a foolish thing you are attempting to do here. Your surely doomed adventure is going to end up costing many lives, which will be ended by dragon fire.

Thranduil moved back a bit, his blue eyes carefully studying Thorin.

"However, are also jewels in that mountain that I too desire. Jewels of pure starlight...I will offer you my help."

"I am listening," Thorin's voice was cold, and his blue eyes regarded Thranduil with no respect.

"I will let you go if you but return what is mine." Thorin's voice echoed them with authority, and cold.

"A favor for a favor...?" Thorin regarded the Elvenking with amusement for a moment, mockingly. Mala could tell Thorin's anger was rising second by second, and she moved forward a bit.

"Thorin," Mala said softly, moving beside the King under the Mountain. She rested her hand against his shoulder, and gave it a small squeeze. She could feel him slightly relaxing at the small touch, but she felt just how tense he was.

Thranduil's blue eyes watched the exchange between Mala and Thorin, and his blood boiled with rage. "You have my word, one King to another," he released the words between gritted teeth, his right hand clenching at his side.

Mala's eyebrows furrowed at Thranduil's offer. She couldn't imagine that the Elvenking would be so willing to throw away the lives of his people, for a few jewels. If Thranduil really felt that this quest was dangerous, why did he offer his assistance for jewels?

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great King, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us! You lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people in the inferno that destroyed us!" Thorin's voice was clear, and filled with rage. He elevated it at an even higher level, so all around him were able to hear.

Thranduil moved forward, almost like a snake striking. He leaned down so he was eye level with Thorin, his blue eyes wide with rage.

"Do not speak to ME of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin! I have faced the great serpents of the north!" Thranduil moved back slightly, with a pained groan. Mala could feel magic begin to shift the air around the Elvenking, and she watched wide eyed as Thranduil revealed a rather hidden part of himself. Mala could feel the ancient memory begin appear as a deep scar in the side of Thranduil's face. His left eye became clouded with blindness due to the injury...

"I warned your grandfather what his greed would summon. He would not listen... You are just like him."

"So go, stay here and rot. One hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf! I'm patient! I can wait!" With a wave of the Elvenking's hand, his guards began grabbing the dwarves. Thorin struggled against their hold, and Mala watched wide eyed. Before the witch realized what she was even doing she moved. She kicked the legs from under the first guard, and rendered him useless with a elbow to the throat.

She turned to the second and swung her staff in her hand, pushing him to the ground with her magic. He fell down the stairs with a groan, and landed unconscious. She then turned to Thranduil, who had moved forward to stop in front of her. His hands grabbed her staff, his face only mere inches from hers. She could see the rage that was coursing through him, so easily read in those beautiful eyes.

The same rage was coursing through her, and her body shook in anger. The tears of happiness from just moments before had diminished. Replaced by anger, and utter disappointment. How could the man she thought of so highly ever do this!? She felt as if she would shed more tears from sheer disappointment and sadness, but she would not give Thranduil that pleasure.

Mala watched as the guards came closer to her, already having captured the rest of the dwarves. Thorin had stopped fighting against the restraints, and had watched the fight shocked.

"If you are going to lock them up your majesty, you will have to do the same as me. I am to blame for this journey as well, and I will not back down from my beliefs. Unlike you my lord, I do not turn my back on my friends." Mala's words came out cold, but she did not regret them. She had waited over four years to be back in Thranduil's arms, only to be met with such disappointment. Mala knew he was spiteful at times, but she had no idea his heart was that frozen.

Thranduil's chest was filled with a stab of pain, her words hitting him like a knife. He quickly ignored the feeling, and ripped the staff from Mala's hands. "As you wish Mala, you shall join them to rot. Perhaps some time in a cell will teach you who you answer to."

Mala moved so fast, Thranduil didn't even have time to block her. Her hand landed across his face with shocking force, and the Elvenking stumbled back. His blue eyes widened, and his hand moved to the cheek she had struck. Mala's body shook with rage, and Thranduil could see the tears that were beginning to form in her hazel eyes. His guard grabbed her harshly, and shackled her.

Thranduil turned around, facing away from _Melethen._ He closed his eyes as Mala's grunts of protest began to fade away.

"Leave me," he beckoned his guard harshly. Once they had left Thranduil began making his way up to his throne. He sat there, his cold eyes looking around the empty room. With a shaky sigh he pressed his face into his hands.

How did this all go so wrong?

* * *

Kili protested a bit as the auburn haired Elf from earlier pushed him into the cell. Not that he really minded her firm hands on his back, or the slight shove she gave him. The shackles however, he did mind. Kili did not enjoy the thought of being caged or bound like an animal. He had grown up under the skies of the Blue Mountains, and reveled at the opportunities when he was able to see sunlight.

Kili watched as the rest of his brethren were searched for further weapons, and chuckled slightly when an Elf pulled out a dagger from his brother. His eyebrows began to furrow as it became apparent that beautiful Elf wasn't going to search him.

"Aren't you going to search me?" he asked curiously, his brown eyes searching her green ones.

They were beautiful, her eyes. They reminded Kili of the lush green grass that grew in his homeland, fertile with flowers and trees. The tall Elf looked at him, her expression hard to read. Kili decided that this bleak time called for some fun, and he couldn't possibly resist the chance to flirt with such a beautiful woman.

"I could have anything down my trousers," he said suggestively, sending the Elf a innocent look.

Her eyes raised in astonishment at his forwardness, "Or nothing" she replied. Kili's pride was hurt a bit as she closed the door, and he could hear 's snickering from the cell slightly above him.

The Elf closed the door to his cell harshly, and regarded him with a glare. Kili watched after her, enjoying the way her hips swayed, and her long hair moved side to side. There was a warm and unfamiliar feeling that spread throughout the dwarf Prince's chest, and he held on to the cell bars tightly. He smiled slightly, his cheeks heating up with slight embarrassment from his earlier actions.

looked after her longingly and stiffened a bit as the Elven Prince approached her. They exchanged some sort of heated conversation, even though could not understand it. He assumed it did not end in the Prince's favor, for he looked coldly at Kili.

Had their conversation concerned him?

did certainly hope so. He somehow liked the idea of the beautiful Elf speaking highly of him, especially if it upset Legolas.

Mala entered, struggling against her captors. 's eyes widened as he took in the witch. So there really was no hope...despite the fact that the Elvenking seemed to love her, he had so easily thrown it all aside. He had captured her as if she was another dwarf, and now she would be stuck down here with them. almost thought it foolish that he had so obviously disobeyed and stood against the Elvenking. But he was very proud...proud to call Mala an ally, and a friend.

She was moved beside him, and pushed into the cell. Legolas immediately grabbed the guards arm, glaring at him.

"Keep your hands off her," he said harshly, and turned to Mala.

"Please understand that there is nothing I can do to help you Mala I-"

"Can not disobey his orders, I know Legolas. I dug myself into this hole, and I shall own it. He just pushed me so far with his attitude, and the way he spoke to them. Just because they are not Elves, does not make them any less Legolas. They are kind, and have helped me greatly. I can't believe he just abandoned them, as if they didn't matter. Women, children, just gone." Her voice broke at the end of the statement, tears rolling down her cheeks.

wished he could comfort her, but he was also stuck.

Legolas reached out to grasp Mala's hands through the bar, squeezing them softly. "I know it is hard for you to understand Mala. Tensions have been high between elves and dwarves for a very long time. We cannot change the things that have occurred in the past, no matter how wrong. I do however ask you to understand where my father was coming from Mala. He may be extremely cold at times, and stubborn...but he also loves you very much."

Mala felt slight annoyance at the way her heart sped up at the statement.

"He sure has a interesting way of portraying his feelings," she muttered, and Legolas released her hands. "I will attempt to talk to him about all this, especially you being in here."

"I do not want to leave here unless they are also released Legolas, they are my companions." Mala said, her voice firm.

Legolas sighed, "That may be near impossible, but I will see what I can do." With that the Elven Prince left, and the dwarves were left alone with Mala. The witch quickly realized that a hobbit was missing from them. After a few moments the dwarves explained that Bilbo had ran off at some point. Mala had no doubt that the burglar would return them, hopefully with a plan to get out of here.

Mala leaned her head against the cold wall and closed her hazel eyes. She attempted to calm down her rapidly beating heart. She was startled by a small knock on the side of the wall. She rested her mocha colored hands against the grey stone wall, and closed her eyes.

"Yes ?" she asked softly, her voice strained with emotion.

"I'm sorry Mala. I know our journey isn't directly effecting you, but I'm really glad you're helping us. What you showed up there was loyalty, and I know we all appreciate it." 's voice was soft, and his words were carefully picked. Which was most unusual for him...

"We are all in your debt Mala, especially me. I know I am not always very thoughtful when picking my words...and for that I apologize. I did not mean for this to cause you so much pain, and for that I apologize most Mala." Thorin's voice rang out loudly, but it was soft. There was nothing left of the anger he displayed earlier with Thranduil, and instead he sounded impossibly...apologetic.

"I forgive you Thorin. I let my anger get to me as well, and I spoke words I should not have. We will both have to live with our decisions until we are released, or find a way to get out." She muttered the last part rather quietly, but she knew Thorin heard it. Mala was unsure as to whether she could utilize her magic. She was exhausted from the earlier fight in the forest, and her energy was rather low.

Even if she did find a way to let them escape, was it a smart course of action? Despite the fact that she loved Thranduil, Mala knew his vengeful nature. He would surely have them hunted down until he dragged them all back to Mirkwood. She would betray not only his trust, but also his affections towards her. Despite her anger toward the beautiful man, she was not willing to wound him in an irrecoverable way.

His words from earlier had stung her deeply, as if he owned her. She was not some prize to be claimed and possessed, she was her own person. Mala had fought countless battles to gain her freedom, and she would let no one take it. Not even Thranduil. Mala would love nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with Thranduil, however not under these circumstances.

Mala had a journey with the dwarves to complete, and she had no intention on giving up now. Despite the fact that they were running out of time and their future looked bleak, she would find a way to reach the Lonely Mountain. Mala stiffened as she heard footsteps, and came face to face with Bilbo Baggins. Mala could feel the relief grip her heart, and she laughed softly.

"Bless you Bilbo Baggins," she whispered, grasping his smaller hand through the bars.

"I'm not sure how often I can slip through without getting caught Mala. I just wanted you all to know that I am attempting to find a way out, and I did not abandon you."

"Bilbo Baggins, I would never doubt your loyalty. Please stay in the shadows until you find opportunity. Your best chance might be during _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ , the Woodland Elves especially care for the feast of starlight. They will be tired with wine and food, our best bet to escape would be then." Mala paused for a moment, her hazel eyes meeting Bilbo's.

"However, do allow me to attempt to talk to Thranduil." Mala could hear the exasperated sighs of the rest of the Company, and she rolled her eyes. "It's our best chance we have. If we were to escape now there would only be more ill will between the elves and dwarves. Is that what kind of example you'd like to set? When Erebor is reclaimed I could imagine you would want to have a good relationship with all of the world."

The Company became quiet, until Thorin spoke.

"Fine. We will do it your way first Mala. If it fails, we will do it our way."

That was only fair, Mala supposed. If she failed to find reason with the Elvenking, they would escape. She knew what a large amount of strain it would put on their relationship, but did she have a choice? Thranduil was just as stubborn as the dwarves, if not more so. She knew if she could not get through to him, no one possibly could.

...

Kili leaned against the stone wall, whistling softly to himself. He was unsure as to what time of the day it was, or how long they'd been there. They'd received four meals so far which had consisted of bread, a soup which thankfully had meat in it, and a glass of water. The food had been considerably better than many meals he had endured over his lifetime. At the tender age of 76 Kili was _almost_ the youngest of the Company.

Everyone that took part in the Journey considered Kili irresponsible. Kili had received many chastising talks not only from his uncle Thorin, but also from his own brother. At home in the Blue Mountains he received it from his mother as well. She had sent Kili with a good luck charm in the form of a rune covered stone, promising her youngest son's return.

Kili found the small token rather silly, but he would do anything to ease his mind. The dwarf prince would be lying if he didn't admit that he missed his mother greatly. He missed her taut statue, her warm hands, her cooking, and her stern personality. For stern she was, Dis even made Thorin quiver in his boots. She often had a worse temper than him, but for good reason. Thorin tended to become heated over small things, but Dis always had a serious reason.

Kili wondered what exactly she would do in this hopeless situation.

Just then Kili stiffened as he heard footsteps. They were soft and light, but with his trained ears he detected them. Kili's heart sped up with anticipation, hoping that the beautiful elf from earlier would check up on him. His senses were still reeling from the sight and smell of her. The way her body had moved in the battle earlier. She made the graceful jumps and movements seem so incredibly effortless.

Everything about her was effortless. What was her name again? Tauriel.

Tauriel. Kili mouthed out her name softly, his voice barely above a whisper. It sounded so right.

His breath caught in his throat as his brown eyes met a pair of green ones. Kili moved forward quicker than he had even realized, and his hands gripped the bars. He leaned against the bars, his brown hair sliding slightly against the bars.

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, neither of them tearing their eyes from each other.

"I'm Kili by the way," the dwarf said softly, wanting to break the silence. He must have sounded stupid blurting out his name so suddenly, but Kili didn't care. He would take any chance he could get to spend another moment with the beautiful woman in front of him.

"It is nice to meet you Kili, even under these rather...unpleasant circumstances."

Tauriel held her pale hand out to the dwarf, moving it towards him. She leaned down and managed to slightly squeeze her fingers through the bars, and Kili's calloused fingers grabbed her fingers. He shook her hand as best he could, the movement slightly awkward due to their current situation.

Kili let his fingers slightly slid over hers, and was amazed at how soft they were. His fingers were calloused, and larger than her thin ones. They were long but utterly delicate. Kili knew better to underestimate the elf though, he had seen her effortlessly kill earlier.

Tauriel gasped slightly at the contact of the dwarf, as it sent goosebumps up her arm. The feeling was unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. Tauriel allowed his soft movements to go on for a few more seconds, before pulling her hand back hesitantly. Tauriel admitted that she was rather taken aback by the tall dwarf. Ever since his jest when she had first captured him, she had come to grow fond of him.

"My name is Tauriel," her voice was so kind and hushed, that it surprised Tauriel. Her voiced was laced with unfamiliar softness.

Tauriel didn't know what exactly drew him to her, but she couldn't seem to stay away. She knew it might cause her trouble, but she would allow herself to get to know him more. After all, one had to know their prisoner.

"It's lovely to meet you Tauriel. I am glad that our lives were intertwined, and I will gladly take these circumstances for that." Kili didn't hold his tongue, as usual.

Tauriel's green eyes widened and she could feel the heat rise to her face. The dwarf glanced up at her with his brown eyes, that reminded Tauriel of the Mirkwood trees. He had the same beautiful shade of dark brown as the trees, and Tauriel felt as if she could walk within the woods of his eyes forever.

She broke off after a moment, unsure of how to respond to his outburst. She decided to change the subject.

"Is it true that you are all attempting to take back Erebor?" she asked softly, making sure not to wake anyone who might be asleep. That as well as avoid anyone who might be listening. Despite the fact that some cells were located on different levels, the sound echoed in the large cave.

Kili hesitated for a moment, and glanced away. He knew he shouldn't tell her. Then again his uncle had already admitted the purpose of their journey to Thranduil, so what harm could this really do?

"We are. My Uncle is the rightful ruler of Erebor, and we are going to take our Kingdom back. I would fight a hundred dragons if it means getting our home back. The Blue Mountains are able to sustain us, but it's not where our heart lies."

Tauriel was taken aback by his powerful words, and the fact that he was a prince. Tauriel felt almost unworthy around him, since she had no ounce of royal blood running through her own veins.

"I think you have a noble will your majesty, and I admire that. It's only logical that you yearn to connect to the place of where your ancestors are from, especially since you are royalty."

Kili grimaced at the title, but nodded.

"Please just call me Kili, Tauriel. I'd like to be that to you, just Kili."

The dwarf prince's words caught Tauriel off guard once again, and she opened her mouth to respond.

"Tauriel, we have another assignment from my father." Legolas' voice sounded stern as he called out for her, and Tauriel sighed.

"I'm coming your majesty," she responded, her eyes never breaking from Kili's.

She hesitated a moment, and leaned down. She let her fingers brush against the knuckles of Kili's hand, the movement returning the goosebumps to her own skin.

"I will see you later Kili, try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"You can't return soon enough beautiful," Kili's lips turned into that mischievous grin of his, and Tauriel felt her heart beat increase. With that the elf took her leave, and Kili looked after her longingly.

Mala had heard the entire exchange from the cell next to Kili, and she couldn't help but to grin. Kili was very flirtatious, however she could sense that this was different. The dwarf prince wanted to practically rip down his cell doors when the beautiful elf came along. Mala could practically feel the attraction between them, and she couldn't help but be a bit giddy.

She was extremely happy for the dwarf, even if she feared there was no hope. But who was she to judge? She was in love with a King.

Mala moved forward to the bars, and pressed her mocha colored hands against them. Out of the corner of her eye she could still see Kili, who was pressed against the bars. His brown eyes were filled with wonder as he watched the elf slip away.

"You care for her a great deal," Mala said softly, making sure not to alarm the others.

Kili's eyes then turned to Mala, and his expression became solemn. It was an expression that Mala wasn't used to, and sadness gripped her heart.

"I think I do really care for her Mala. I don't know what happened. I just looked at her, and it was as if my entire world had shifted. As if my world was no longer revolving on an axis, but around her. Tauriel's threads of auburn, and those beautiful green eyes. I felt as if I had never seen anything so beautiful Mala."

Mala felt her heart skip a beat at Kili's confession, and a grin spread across her full lips.

"It sounds as if you fell pretty hard. I know that feeling all too well Kili. Be careful however, for love is not only beauty."

Just then the sound of steps turned Mala's attention away from Kili, and she met a pair of blue eyes. In front of her cell stood Thranduil, in all his regal beauty. Mala hated the way her heart stopped, and her breath hitched.

His blue eyes looked at her sternly for a while, but then softened. He moved forward slightly, and his scent hit Mala hard. His scent practically sang to every fiber of her being, and Mala tried her best to remain cold.

As his fingers ghosted across her knuckles however, her control seized.

Mala grasped the top of his fingers tightly, her hazel eyes practically pleading. She hated this. She hated the way that they had fought, and their tempers had spiraled out of control.

Thranduil unlocked her cell wordlessly, and Mala stepped out. She followed him wordlessly up the stairs, ignoring the gasps and outburst of the captured dwarves.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** This Chapter will be filled with some Mala x Thranduil smut. I am going to attempt to make it as artistic as I possibly can, for these two deserve nothing less. Their heated exchange has been long awaited, and the desperation is going to become evident as this Chapter progresses. The Chapter will switch between their points of view, in order for you to get the best content.

I again apologize for the longer wait time then usual, I am on vacation. To make up for it I have worked hard on this chapter. Their bubble of pleasure will eventually be popped however, because Mala still has a journey to finish. I hope you all enjoy, and please leave feedback.

* * *

 _Sweet like candy to my soul  
_ _Sweet you rock_ _and sweet you roll_

 _Lost for you  
_ _I'm so lost for you_

 _When you come crash into me_

 _and I come into you  
_ _and I come into you_

 _In a boys dream_

 ** _\- Dave Matthews Band "Crash Into Me"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Underneath It All**

Mala followed Thranduil into his library, and entered the room without hesitance. She tensed a bit as Thranduil closed the large wooden door behind him. Mala closed her hazel eyes, and relaxed slightly as his hands settled upon her shoulders.

"I apologize for my earlier outburst Mala, I should not have reacted so aggressively...especially towards you. You have shown me nothing but kindness, and I returned it with such pointless anger."

Mala turned her head slightly, and angled her body so she slightly faced him. Their noses were almost touching, and her hazel eyes looked into his. Their silent exchange spoke of love, and forgiveness.

"I also apologize for the way I treated you Thranduil, especially when I raised my hand against you. There were better ways to deal with the situation, and instead I resorted to violence."

Thranduil leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mala's full ones. Their kiss was softly as their lips molded together, and Thranduil attempted his best to convey his feelings to her.

They parted after a few moments, and Mala pressed her forehead against Thranduil's.

"Understand however, that my mind has not been changed. I will still remain with the dwarves Thranduil. I understand that there is bad blood between Thorin and you, but I have no part of it. Nor does the purpose of his journey. He simply is attempting to reclaim his homeland, and their is nothing but honesty and righteousness in that. Just think of the lengths you would go to in order to protect your people, to protect me Thranduil."

Thranduil let his pale fingers slide along Mala's jawline, his eyes drifting between her lips and eyes. Her words sank into him slowly. His emotions shifted from slight anger, to hesitant acceptance.

Of course she was right.

"I know Mala. You have grown into a beautiful woman, and you have grown up in every single way. I cannot keep you from what you want nor will I keep the dwarves from completing their journey."

Thranduil let his thumb slide across Mala's bottom lip, and she let out a soft gasp.

"I want you" she uttered the words barely above a whisper, but it set every single fiber of Thranduil's body afire.

...

Mala followed the Elvenking wordlessly, her mocha colored hand intertwined with his. Their fingers fit together perfectly, and she wondered how she'd ever gone on without his protective hand in hers. Their finger interlaced, and brushed against each other. His pale fingers felt soft as silk, as his skin brushed against hers. It was such a small gesture, and yet it caused goosebumps to form along Mala's forearm.

His hand rested in front of hers, a guardian as always. He had tried so hard to keep Mala from the evil of the world, and it had found her anyway. Mala held no ill will towards the Elf for his earlier reaction, and understood where he came from. It had been her decision to go on this journey.

She had gathered her courage, and decided to accompany Thorin Oakenshield and his Company. Thranduil had been furious to find out of her travels, that much had been evident by his earlier actions.

Mala had seen the emotions harbored within him for over four long years, spill out in fountains. Thranduil had always released his emotions of hate and rage easily, but love had been an entirely different matter. He had released rage, frustration, sadness, and love. It had all spilled from his pale pink lips, and encompassed the expression of his ethereal face.

His voiced had carried throughout the throne room, clear, and forward...until it came to rest in the very depths of Mala's been. Resonating within her chest, and moving throughout her body. His love had filled her veins, and moved throughout her body at an alarming rate.

After their heated exchange had taken place, he had pulled her hand in his. Wordlessly he now lead her throughout the corridors of his Kingdom, and past his highly trained Elven guard and his subjects. A few of them had thrown curious glanced toward him, and the smaller woman he was pulling along with him. Thranduil had not noticed, or he had chosen to ignore it. He did not seem concerned with any of the events of the outside world.

His light blue eyes were set forward, and Mala followed. She would follow the golden haired King anywhere. She was practically ensnared in the web he had spun. She had succumbed to his slight touches, and the deep sound of his silky voice. Had melted under his light blue gaze, until she was _unconditionally_ his. She would have given herself to him, even if he had no intention of keeping her. Yet he had decided he wanted her. Mala never could have imagined that he entertained even a single thought of her.

Thranduil had held her close for over four years, like a prayer upon his lips. The Elvenking had kept his promise, and had _chosen_ to love her, despite all the difficulty that came with it. The very feeling of his acceptance as hers, and her as his...left Mala practically dizzy with joy.

They arrived in front of a grand wooden door, and Thranduil pushed down the handle. He opened the door silently still, and gestured for Mala to enter. She did so, and was met with the illuminating light of several candles. They cast shadows upon the furniture of the King, and Mala could make out the earth toned hues of his furniture. Mala closed her eyes, as she heard the door shut with a soft creek.

The only indication of Thranduil's movement was the rustling of his robes, and the hands that rested upon her narrow shoulders. He slid his strong hands over her shoulders, and Mala's body quivered with the slight contact. His hands came to rest against the side of her arms, and squeezed slightly. Mala released a shaky breath, her hazel eyes still closed.

The silence spread throughout the room for a while longer, and Mala could make out the orange light of the candles, even through her closed eyes. Her full pink lips were parted slightly, her dark, full lashes brushed against her cheeks. Mala felt as Thranduil's right hand slid up her back, and neck. Mala obediently leaned her head back at the feeling of his hands against her skin, and let out a sigh of pleasure at the slight contact. Her eyes moved rapidly behind closed eyelids, and Thranduil's hand came to rest against her locks of raven hair.

With a single smooth movement, he released her hair. It tumbled from the up-do on to her shoulders, and fell down in waves around her. It came to rest against her waist, the curls slightly brushing the fabric of her green dress. Her hair fell around her like a veil of night, and Thranduil ran his hands through the silken tresses, letting out a sigh of his own.

The deep sound of pleasure vibrated straight to between Mala's already soaked core, and she pushed her legs together, attempting to relieve some of the pressure that had built up in her most sacred place.

"Mala, if you would have me, I would like to consummate our bond. I know it has not properly been witnessed by our family's given our current circumstance, but I am in no need of traditions. As long as the stars and the _Valar_ bare witness as our bodies become one, I do not need any other approval." His words rang true and clear, and there was an utterly sensual tone to them. His deep voice was husky with need, and Mala's need measured his.

Mala moved slowly, her hazel eyes opening. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, but Mala felt her way up the fabric of her green gown. Her shaky hands began untying the laces that connected the top of the gown, only to be stopped by Thranduil's pale hands. He moved around her with his otherworldly grace, and stopped in front of her. His hands pressed into her smaller ones, and he leaned forward.

His golden strands of silk brushed against the sides of Mala's face, and his light blue eyes stared into her hazel ones.

"Let me hear you say it Mala," his voice was filled with the same husky need, a slight amount of command resonated in his deep tone as well.

Mala hesitated for a moment, her lips shaking slightly. The small movement did not slip unnoticed to the King, and his light blue eyes wavered to her lips. His left hand came to cup Mala's chin, and he tilted her face toward his. Mala visibly swallowed, as the electric tension increased between them. She felt so hot, and yet so cold. She closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Look at me," Thranduil tilted the beautiful witches chin further up, and her hazel eyes opened. Thranduil had spent many sleepless nights attempting to recall the pattern of green and brown that came together, to make an eye color that was her. Thranduil had never quite gotten it right, and his imagination had measured up nowhere close to the glory that was her, in organic form.

"I want you Thranduil. I want you more than I could ever express into words. Not only does my body crave you to fill it, but my soul craves to be intertwined with yours. Make me yours with every meaning of the word Thranduil, and I will make you mine."

Mala's voice was foreign to her, as it rang out with need. Her words were filled with sensuality and desperation. Her body was quivering with the power of the emotions the Elvenking had evoked, and now that she had released her true feelings...there would be no returning them.

"As you wish," Thranduil uttered, and leaned down.

His lips softly ghosted over hers, in a teasing movement. Mala let out a whine that had built in the back of her throat, and Thranduil indulged. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his, molding them against each other. His hands moved forward against Mala's opulent chest, and she let out a delicious moan against his lips. Thranduil cupped her breasts against the fabric of her gown, and then slowly began untying the front of the corset.

His fingers worked with expert precision, which he had no idea he still possessed. He finally undid the pesky gown, and removed it. He threw it idly to the ground, with no regard for the pesky garment. There was entirely too much fabric between him and Mala, and he had every intention of riding her of it. He would continue this torturous pace however, for he much relished in the soft sounds that the beautiful witch uttered.

Thranduil had waited so long to make her his in every sense of the word, and he would be a fool if he did not sedate his movements. He would adore every moment of making love to her, and he would adore every beautiful part of Mala. Thranduil's hands slowly pushed the top of Mala's gown from her narrow shoulders, and the fabric pooled around her small waist.

Mala shivered as the cold air hit her nipples. They hardened from the change of temperature, and the pleasure that she was receiving from the Elvenking's hands. His ring covered hands moved against her sides, and slid across the planes of her mocha colored skin. His icy eyes watched her with utter amazement, and his large hands cupped her opulent breasts. They perfectly fit into his palms, as if she had been made from the gods to fit into his form. The thought brought great pleasure to the Elf, and he continued his movements.

He leaned down, his golden hair spilling over his shoulders. His blue eyes looked up to meet Mala's hazel ones. He was enraptured by the unusual swirl of color once again, and by the witches expression. Her lids were heavy with affection and pleasure for Thranduil. Her full lips were slightly bruised from their earlier kissing, and she let out shaky breaths. Her cheeks were covered with a slight blush, and face slightly covered with a thin sheen of perspiration.

Thranduil leaned down and captured a dark pink nipple between his lips, never breaking contact from the woman looking down upon him. Mala let out a loud moan as she felt Thranduil's tongue circle around her nipple. His left hand went to tease her right nipple, squeezing the rose bud between his pale fingers.

The heat between Mala's legs had pooled up, and she could feel the liquid dripping down her shaking thighs. She wanted the aching feeling to be relieved, and Mala knew it could only be silenced by Thranduil. One of her mocha colored hands rested in his hair, as the King moved to her next nipple.

"Thranduil please, I need you to touch me." Mala's voice shook with obvious need.

Thranduil's face changed to amusement, his lips curling up into a mischievous grin. The expression sent Mala's heart hammering even harder against her chest.

"I am touching you Mala, I do not seem to understand what exactly you mean." Thranduil let out a soft, deep chuckle. The sound was sent straight to between Mala's thighs, and she clenched them together. She was beginning to become frustrated with her inability to compose words.

"I want you to touch me between my legs Thranduil. The aching has become almost unbearable, please." Mala didn't care that she was begging, and her hand came to rest between her legs. Her hips moved forward, grinding against her fingers. The movement was somewhat restrained, due to the fabric of her dress. The area in which she was grinding against was beginning to get soaked with her need.

Thranduil watched with blue eyes, darkened with pleasure. He could feel his own need move against the restraint of his pants, just by watching the young woman attempt to pleasure herself. Thranduil moved her hand away, and with one movement, picked up the small woman. He laid her on his large bed, which was covered in silken blankets. Mala's black curls spread around her face, giving her an even more angelic look.

Thranduil's eyes regarded her heaving form for a few moments. Her breasts shook with each inhale and exhale, and her mocha colored body quivered. Her skin was illuminated orange in the light of the candles, and Thranduil could almost cry with the utter beauty that was her.

Thranduil moved forward, pulling off the rest of Mala's gown. He discarded the gown on the ground similarly to the earlier garments, and turned his attentions back to Mala. She now laid bare before him, her core soaked, for him. Her long mocha colored legs quivered with anticipation, and her hazel eyes were wide with pleasure. By the _Valar_...Thranduil was a lucky Elf. He was a lucky being really, to be able to call Mala his own. He was sure there was no other being as lucky in Middle-Earth, or beyond.

Thranduil then turned his attentions to his own garment, which had begun to become unbearably restraining. He began undoing the top of his silver robe, but Mala's shaking hands stopped him. The woman had moved forward, to stop him in his movements. Her body had moved like a wild cat in the light of the candles, and came to rest in front of Thranduil.

"Please allow me," with her simple statement, which rang with uncertainty and sensuality...she began undoing Thranduil's robes. Thranduil watched her slightly shaking, smaller hands as she undressed him. Her movements slowly became more sure, and she began exploring Thranduil's exposed skin. Her hands slid against Thranduil's hard chest, tracing a few of the white lines that were scars from past battles, and his defined muscles. She slid his silver robe from his broad shoulders, and it pooled at Thranduil's feet.

He would be sure to tell her about each and every one of them, but only after he had finished claiming her body...even though Thranduil knew that would not come to an end at any soon time. Mala's face moved forward, and her lips brushed down Thranduil's chest. The Elvenking's eyes closed in pleasure, and he let out a deep groan. Mala felt a small amount of pride bubble in her chest, at the fact she was the reason for his pleasured sighs.

Mala moved down in front of him, crouching below his tall form. Thranduil's pale blue eyes had opened once again, and his heated gaze was focused on the woman in front of him. The beautiful raven haired woman who was currently on her knees, her hands attempting to release his pressing need. She stopped her movements for a moment, and Thranduil let out a displeased groan.

Mala's eyes shone with mischief, and she laughed softly. She raised a dark eyebrow, her hazel eyes meeting Thranduil's in challenge.

"Is something the matter my lord?" she asked coyly, her grin only spreading.

Thranduil let out a soft frustrated scoff, and shook his head in amused disbelief.

"It seems my innocent Mala has become quite the fierce warrior in all aspects," his deep voice chuckled. "I want you to wrap your pretty mouth around my aching cock, Mala."

The lewd words only filled Mala with more desire, and she moved with increased urgency. She released Thranduil's need from his trousers, and stared wide eyed. She could feel her throat become dry with shock. All the while the place between her legs throbbed with need.

She had no idea how exactly she was going to fit him inside of her, but she would do her absolute best. Mala should have anticipated that the Elvenking was well equipped in every single aspect. Mala looked up at Thranduil, who smirked down at her.

Mala moved forward, closing her hazel eyes. She slid her tongue along the length of him, earning a hiss of pleasure from the Elvenking. She felt as Thranduil knotted his pale hand in her hair, urging her forward. Mala enveloped his head with her full lips, and moved down. She could feel the tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, but she moved forward. She almost enveloped all of him in her mouth and throat, and her chest swelled with pride.

She moved her head forward and back, tightening her throat and mouth around him. Her pink tongue swirled around his tip, and down his length all the while. Thranduil watched the beautiful witch as she took his length surprisingly well, and the Elvenking could feel the pressure building in his lower stomach.

He felt the strings of pleasure waver, and he tugged at Mala's hair. He wanted the witch to fall apart in white hot bliss over and over, before he reached his own climax.

Mala moved from his length, her right hand giving it a soft squeeze. Thranduil shuddered at the image of her form. Wordlessly he pulled her up, and threw her back on the bed. Mala let out a squeal of surprise, as her back hit the mattress.

Thranduil's body moved above hers, with the grace of a Jaguar. He rested above her, his pale blue eyes glancing into her own. The Elvenking leaned down, capturing the witches full lips once again.

Mala moaned against Thranduil's soft lips, as they roughly molded against her own. It felt as if he was absorbing every aspect of her being, and the feeling left her gloriously disoriented. She leaned up, her lips molding against his eagerly. Her full lips parted, as Thranduil slid his tongue against her bottom lip. The wordless movement asked for her permission, and she gave it willingly.

His tongue slid into her mouth, and Mala felt as his hand began gliding down her stomach, until it rested between her legs. Mala gasped against his lips, as she felt his fingers sliding against the wet folds of her core. His fingers slid against her folds with expert precision, and soon one entered her. Mala's eyes widened, and Thranduil's lips pressed against her mocha colored neck.

Mala's body adjusted to the pressure of his finger, and soon he entered one more, and then another. The rhythmic movement of his fingers sliding in and out of her hot core, left Mala's mouth open with pleasure. She let out soft mewls of contentment and soon Thranduil's fingers were replaced with his tongue.

Mala became undone, with the first lick of his pink tongue, as it flicked against her pleasure button. Mala felt the strings of pleasure tightening, until they finally snapped. Her body shook with the wave of pleasure, and she experienced her first orgasm. It left her breathless and heaving. The stars that had entered her field of vision began to fade once again, and Mala was left with the image of the Elvenking between her legs.

Thranduil eagerly lapped up the juices that her orgasm had produced, a groan of his own slipping past his lips. Thranduil's pale lips brushed back up against her stomach, and he came to rest his forehead against hers. Mala felt the overwhelming heat return back to her stomach.

"Thranduil, please. I want to become yours completely," her voice was desperate and a little above a whisper. The god above her smiled softly, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Your wish is my command."

Mala gasped as she felt the head of his length press against her wet folds, and with a groan he pushed forward. He entered her in one smooth motion, attempting to lessen the pain.

Mala felt her innocence taken as he entered her, and she let out a wince. The place between her legs slightly ached, but it wasn't unbearable. She just felt...full. He filled her completely to the hilt, and yet somehow it felt right. As if he had always belonged there, in her body, and her life. Mala adjusted to his size, and she looked up at him. Her hazel eyes were filled with utter love, and devotion.

"Move Thranduil," and he did.

Thranduil moved out of her almost completely, before slowly entering her. The movement was teasing, and yet it caused a shudder to move up her body. Mala let out a soft "oh" and at that moment realized just why lovers enjoyed this so much. The feeling of him filling her was breathtaking, and Mala couldn't get enough of it. Mala's hands wrapped around his neck, and Thranduil's pale blue eyes never left hers.

His slow torturous pace continued, and he hit Mala's sweet spot with every thrust. The beautiful witch below him couldn't utter a coherent thought, and her voice was filled with pleasure. Strings of moans left her beautiful bruised lips, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Look at me Mala, I want to see your expression as I make love to you."

Thranduil felt as if he could die in this very moment. Mala's hazel eyes glanced into his, darkened with absolute pleasure. Her face was shifted into a utterly seductive expression, her curly raven hair moving around her with every thrust. Her walls gripped his length tightly with every single thrust, and Thranduil could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

Mala could feel herself becoming undone once again, and her moans increased with every thrust. Thranduil moaned above her, and she felt liquid hot heat enter her as she shook with another orgasm.

The two of them made love for the rest of the night, lasting well into the morning.

The first rays of light shone between the cracks of the curtains, illuminating Mala's perspired skin. Her body moved on top of Thranduil, her muscles moving with every swing of her hips. Her hips rolled in torturous circles, and Thranduil could feel his control slipping. She pushed her weight off the tips of her toes, and Thranduil watched as her heated core moved up his shaft, only to return down again.

She was gripping him tightly, and her juices had completely drenched her thighs, and Thranduil. Their love making session had gone on for hours now, and still Thranduil felt as if he couldn't get enough of her. When he would collapse with exhaustion, she would awake him once more. Whether with the sweet sound of her seductive words, the ghost of her fingers across his skin, or the movement of her curves.

Her breasts bounced with each movement, her opulent chest also coated in perspiration. Her raven colored locks had slipped over her shoulders, and covered her like a veil. A few strands had fallen into her slightly red face, and brushed against her cheeks and forehead. Her hazel eyes were still filled with the seemingly unending pleasure, and need for the Elvenking below her.

Thranduil laid below her, his mouth open wordlessly. He couldn't utter a thought as the goddess moved above him, draining him of any coherent thought. Thranduil could feel himself get close to the edge once again. With another smooth movement of her wide hips, he shattered. Thranduil shook with the force of the orgasm, and spilled into her. Mala moaned loudly and her walls tightened around him, another orgasm rolling through her body. She collapsed on top of him, her chest heaving.

Thranduil's pale hands slid down Mala's back, and rested against her round bottom. Mala let out a soft laugh, moving up slightly to look at the Elvenking. Thranduil grinned widely at her, and Mala felt her heart speed up once again.

* * *

Mala leaned forward, arching her back. Her chest was pressed against the crimson sheets of Thranduil's large bed. Her bottom was stuck up into the air in a lewd fashion, her face pressed against the covers. Her raven colored locks were a stark contrast against the red of the covers, and spread on the bed. She glance to the side, her hazel eyes meeting Thranduil's blue ones.

Mala hissed in pleasure as Thranduil entered her in a hard thrust, and her toes curled. Mala's eyes rolled in the back of her head with the impact of the feeling, and Thranduil moved. His thrusts increased with each moment, as he slammed into her. Mala moaned loudly, her hands grabbing on to the covers. She met his thrusts with her own eager determination, and she felt as if she was being torn apart with pleasure.

Mala loved the way Thranduil was claiming her body, his pale hands digging into the skin of her hip. Mala let out a gasp as she felt Thranduil's hand wrap into her black curls, and tug her head backward. Thranduil leaned forward, and Mala felt his tongue slide against her neck.

"Oh by the _Valar_ do not stop Thranduil it feel so good," Mala let out the words between her moans of pleasure.

Thranduil groaned as he thrust into Mala's white hot heat, his hands digging into her hip. Her curvy hips met each one of his thrust perfectly, and Thranduil was sure she would bring him to insanity. Her walls continued to tighten around him, and Thranduil closed his eyes at the sheer pleasure her beautiful body was causing him. Thranduil gritted his teeth and continued to slam into her, relishing in the delicious sounds that were spilling from her.

"You are so tight Mala, you are going to drive me to the brink of insanity," Thranduil muttered, completely overtaken by the sensual act between the two lovers.

Thranduil flipped Mala over, and entered her once again. Thranduil moved her right leg to rest upon his shoulder, and he continued to slam into her. Mala leaned her head back with pleasure, exposing her mocha colored neck to Thranduil. The Elvenking let his tongue slide against the witches neck, and left small bites against her skin. Thranduil let out soft groans as he could feel himself come close to release one again.

Mala reached up and grabbed Thranduil's hair, giving it a slight tug. He looked up to face her, their eyes meeting.

"I want you to look at me as you finish and fill me Thranduil, show me just how much pleasure my body is bringing you." Her words were his final driving force. Thranduil came apart, moaning loudly as he filled her. Thranduil's eyelids fluttered slightly, as he felt his eyes roll back in pleasure. Mala reached her own peak, and tightened around him once again. It caused another shudder to roll through Thranduil's body, and he collapsed on top of Mala.

Mala ran her small hand through Thranduil's soft hair, attempting to get some of the knots out. His hair had become slightly tangled due to their heated passion, and Mala laughed softly. Thranduil's face was content, and his pale blue eyes closed.

The Elvenking let out a soft 'hmph?'

"I still cannot believe what just happened. I can't believe that I am lucky enough to be loved by you," Mala said with a soft whisper.

Thranduil moved from her chest, and glanced into her eyes. "I think you have misunderstood who is the lucky one Mala. I have been in pain for a thousand years, ignoring the own needs of those close to me. You came into my life and shone light and life upon my bleak existence. You are my savior Mala, you have made me feel alive. I harbor more affections and love for you than I have ever felt in my 7,000 years."

Mala could feel the tears build at the corners of her eyes, and Thranduil kissed them away. His thumb wiped the newly formed once away, as Mala sobbed. Thranduil silences her sobs with his lips, and soon Mala calmed down.

Thranduil held the small woman against him, and soon they both drifted off into blissful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_What do you think about, when you look at me?  
I know we're not the fairy tale you dreamed we'd be  
You wore the veil you walked the aisle, you took my hand_

 _...and we dove into a mystery_

 _How I wish we could go back to simpler times  
_ _Before all our scars and all are secrets were in the light  
_ _Now on this hallowed ground we've drawn the battle lines_

 _Will we make it through the night?_

 _It's gonna take much more, than promises this time  
Only god can change our minds_

 _Maybe you and I were never meant to be complete  
Could we just be broken together?  
_

 ** _\- Casting Crowns "Broken Together"_**

* * *

 **Sindarin Words**

 _Gi melin-_ I love you

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Broken Together**

Mala sighed softly, the happiness bubbling up inside of her. The rays of sunshine that were drifting in from window, were warm upon her bare back. The memories of her passion filled night drifted back into her mind, and her happiness only increased.

She was almost afraid to open her eyes, in fear that the beautiful memories were only a dream.

The Haradan witch laughed softly as she felt soft fingertips slide along her back, tracing over spine. A deep chuckle joined her melodic one, and Mala opened her hazel eyes. Her long, dark lashes fluttered slightly, as she adjusted to the warm light of the day that drifted in from the outside world.

She was only a few inches away from Thranduil's beautiful blue eyes, and they were studying her intently. His pale pink lips were adorned by a soft smile, making him seem so much younger than he actually was. At this very moment Mala couldn't imagine that the beautiful, seemingly carefree man in front of her had gone through so much. Thranduil had experienced so much sadness in his 7,000 years, and Mala wanted to take all the pain away from him.

She didn't want to take away the memories that went along with that pain. Mala knew all too well herself, that one learned from pain. The own death of her parents had only made Mala stronger, and she had grown so much. Mala never would have had the courage to go on this journey if she hadn't been through so much trauma. She would have never meet Thranduil...

Now that the beautiful Elven King laid in front of her in all his glory, Mala couldn't imagine a different reality...she didn't want another reality.

Thranduil's head was on the dark red pillow, his hair laid around him. His beautiful golden threads were slightly tangled, and flowed in all directions. It was as if his hair was a golden river, spreading across dark red mountains. His lower body was covered by the silk sheet, the sheet contouring all the right places.

The sight of what exactly rested below Thranduil's chest, set Mala ablaze once again.

His pale skin was adorned with marks. Marks he had received from Mala. Mala looked upon them almost prideful, and enjoyed that she had left her mark on him. His shoulders were adorned with marks from her fingernails.

Mala slid her own fingers against Thranduil's cheek, and the Elven King closed his eyes at the familiar and comforting touch. He moved slightly, and pressed a kissed against Mala's mocha colored fingers. Thranduil rubbed his nose along Mala's palm, enjoying the scent that rolled off her soft skin.

Mala traced his lips with her fingertips, attempting to etch as much of him into her memory as possible. Until it burned there so vividly, she would never be able to lose even the slightest detail. Mala leaned forward and pressed her lips to Thranduil's.

Their kiss held none of the heat that was produced hours before, and instead was impossibly soft. Their lips fit and molded together perfectly, and ghosted each other teasingly. Mala wanted to cry from the beauty and softness of the kiss, and hesitantly she pulled away. She met Thranduil's blue eyes once more, and they turned sad suddenly.

"I do not want you to leave Mala, even though I am aware you must. As I said last night, I will not keep you from your journey. I would accompany you, but I know I cannot."

Mala let out a shaky sigh, their small bubble of peace and serenity seemingly bursting.

"I know you have your responsibilities here Thranduil, and I would never expect you to choose."

"It would be you," Mala's breath caught in her throat. "It is you Mala. Everything single time without doubt, I would choose to remain with you." Thranduil pressed kisses against Mala's hands, attempting to convey the depth of his feelings to the beautiful witch beside him.

Mala smiled warmly, her heart pounding at his sweet confession.

"I am not only staying here for my own good Mala. I would follow you if you'd have me, but I know this is your own path. Once you have succeeded I will be here waiting Mala. We have already consummated our bond, and in my eyes we are married. It would be nice however to do it in front of my Kingdom as well, and in front of my son."

Mala nodded understandingly. Harad also had certain wedding traditions, but Mala had never really given much thought to it. She expected to _eventually_ marry, but it didn't matter to her how. She had never been particular about tradition, but Thranduil was important to her. She understood that he wanted to follow his deep rooted traditions, and make their union properly known.

Mala wanted to tell Legolas as well, he was her friend after all.

Thranduil sat up suddenly, and Mala glanced at him curiously. The Elven King reached into the drawer at his bedside, and pulled out a box. Mala gasped as he opened the box, to reveal two beautiful silver rings. In the simple band of the ring where several white diamonds that shone as if they were the stars.

"I want to do as much proper, as I can at this moment. May I?"

Mala nodded, and Thranduil slipped the ring on to her left ring finger. Mala gasped at the way the ring shone against her skin, and the diamonds glimmered. "It's breath taking Thranduil, thank you."

Thranduil leaned down and kissed her ring, smiling brightly.

Mala took the other ring from the velvet box, and slipped it on to Thranduil's finger. The ring stood out even amongst his other ornate rings, its simplicity and beauty striking.

 _"Gi melin"_ Thranduil uttered, his voice soft. Mala could feel her chest clench with the unbelievable amount of _love_ she felt for the elf in front of her. She had known the truth in the depths of her very being from the beginning. The moment she had laid eyes upon Thranduil all those years ago, the forces of love had hit her hard. There had only been him. There was only ever going to be him.

Thranduil encompassed every single part of her, and Mala would always want him. She would not only always want his body, but also his soul, and affection. She craved for every single aspect of him, and Mala felt as if she would die with the amount of _complete_ love she held for the man.

"I love you Thranduil, so much."

Mala leaned forward and captured his lips passionately, and soon their tongues intertwined. The heat of their earlier love making once again grew, and soon Thranduil moved on top of Mala.

Their sounds of passion filled the room once again.

* * *

Kili twirled the rune stone in his hands once again, lost in thought. Mala had been gone for a long time, and he hoped she was well. He knew that the Elvenking most likely wouldn't hurt her...no he wouldn't hurt Mala. Their love had been evident the moment they caught each others sights again, and Kili supposed he would be much the same.

After harboring such strong feelings for someone for so many years, a fiery reunion was bound to happen.

Kili had been shocked by the depth of his own feelings for the auburn haired Elf, and he barely knew her. Kili wanted to know everything about her, and he wanted to beg her to stay...every single time she left. To stop at his cell for a bit longer than she already did. Kili knew it was impossible though, she would only draw more attention to them. Kili was sure that Legolas already had his suspicions about the two of them.

Kili could also tell that the Elven Prince felt something more than just friendship for Tauriel. Kili didn't blame the elven prince, but that didn't mean that Kili wasn't jealous. It was ridiculous really, he didn't even have the slightest idea if Tauriel wanted to be with him. With him in a romantic way, that would hopefully last for as long as Kili would live. The dwarven prince didn't even care how long their bond would last, as long as it existed now.

Kili could hold the beautiful Elf in his arms for only hours, he would welcome his end with open harms. If Kili just got the chance to run his hands through her silky looking hair, and relish in her fresh scent for even a few moments...he would be the happiest dwarf that had ever lived.

Kili was sure that his Uncle wouldn't welcome the thought of his nephew, a prince, courting a Elf. That also was none of Kili's concern. He would give up the throne for Tauriel, a million times over. He would never abandon his family, but he would give up his right to rule without question.

The auburn haired Elf made him feel more alive than he ever had, and he would not abandon the euphoric feeling her presence gave him. Ever, if possible. Kili was still unsure as to whether Tauriel felt the same way, but he could see that she cared for him. Kili didn't want to scare her with a confession, so he decided to take it one step at a time. If it was after his head however, Kili would marry Tauriel as soon as possible.

He didn't see a sense in waiting, especially since he was sure.

He was certain she was his _one_.

Kili knew that Fili didn't believe in such a thing, and Kili hadn't given too much thought on it. Kili had always been a flirt, but it had never gone beyond just fun. Kili had his fair share of women in the past, especially considering he was a very handsome dwarf. A prince at that.

Not a single woman dwarven or otherwise had ever captivated the young Prince the way Tauriel had.

Every single movement screamed of elegance and beauty. Kili loved her auburn red hair, which was very unusual amongst the Elves. He loved the freckles that rested upon the bridge of her delicate nose, and the way her smile lit up her entire face.

The way her eyes glimmered with slight glimpses of her true emotions, whenever Kili talked to her. He loved her.

Kili was sure that his older brother would call him immature, and reckless. He didn't care though. He had never been so sure of anything in his life.

Just then soft footsteps came into his field of hearing, and Kili immediately moved to the front of his cell. His hands gripped the bars eagerly, and his brown eyes glanced to the side curiously.

Hopefully it would be her.

Tauriel entered Kili's field of vision, and the dwarf Prince grinned at her brightly. Tauriel stopped for a moment, amazed at the amount of happiness that radiated off the dwarf. He should be melancholy, however he was filled with joy...to see her. Tauriel could feel her heart beat quicken, and after a moment she walked forward again.

"How are you today Kili?" she asked, smiling slightly at Kili.

Kili's grin only widened as Tauriel began talking to him. His brown eyes looked up at her lovingly. She was so beautiful. The light from the candles illuminated her hair in amber, and it was as if the Elf had appeared from a separate world into Kili's. As if her ethereal form appeared from the cosmos itself, to bless Kili's life for a few moments.

When the hell did he become so sappy?

"You're so beautiful...and I am well." Kili uttered, his brown eyes glancing up into hers. His head was slightly tilted, and his brown hair fell into his eyes. His hair still looked silky despite the fact that he'd been stuck within the cell for days now.

Tauriel blushed, her green eyes wide. She stared at Kili for a long time and then leaned down slightly. She brushed his hair out of his face, and rested her hand against the side of Kili's face.

Tauriel had performed the movements without a second thought, and the meaning of her actions sunk into her now. She stiffened, her hand still remaining against Kili's face. The feeling of his short beard against her fingers was rough, just the way he was. He was so different from the toned, and lean form of the elven men that she had known all her life.

Kili was obviously shorter than her, but she honestly didn't mind. He was beautiful, in his own way. He was all rough muscle, and his body seemed carved of stone itself. He practically radiated mischief, and a authority she assumed he'd gotten from his uncle. Despite the fact that he was one of the youngest in the Company, he didn't seem to carry himself as such.

Tauriel had admired his skill in battle earlier, and she was sure he would be a worthy opponent on the battlefield.

Not that she'd ever want to face him. She wanted to remain at the side of the dwarven prince during battle. Was it foolish that she also wanted to be at his side during times of peace? Beside him to watch him settle into the halls of Erebor, and into his roles. She was sure his determination along with the determination of the others would defeat Smaug.

"You are handsome yourself, despite the fact that you are a dwarf." Tauriel laughed softly, and Kili's grin only widened.

The Elf pulled back her hand once again, but Kili caught it before she could fully retrieve it. The dwarven prince pressed a kissed against Tauriel's palm, and then hesitatingly released her hand back to her.

Tauriel's heart sped up rapidly, and she moved forward slightly. Just then she heard the footsteps of another guard, and she moved back from Kili's cell.

"Lord Thranduil calls for you, it seems he has changed his mind."

Tauriel gasped at her fellow guard's confession, and she immediately made her way to the throne room. Not before stealing one last glance at Kili, who looked after her sadly.

As Tauriel moved up the steps, she could feel her heart clench from the mere distance of being away from Kili. She subconsciously knew what the feeling was that she felt for the dwarven prince from the beginning, and she was stupid to ignore the feeling.

Was she idiotic for even harboring the slightest bit of hope?

...

Mala stood in the throne room, her body sore. It was the sweet kind of soreness that vibrated through every muscle and bone in her body, singing of the activities she had performed with Thranduil just a few moments before. Those beautiful movements seemed so far away now, and Mala wished she could drag the Elven King back to his bedroom once again.

The Haradan witch didn't think she would ever get used to, or tired of him. His soft looks he gave her, or his passion filled gaze. The way he moaned her name, or the smooth movements of his thrusts.

Mala closed her eyes and exhaled shakily, attempting to calm her raging hormones.

Thranduil's hand slid up her back, and rubbed soothing circles between her shoulder blades. She met his soft gaze with her own hazel eyes, and smiled softly.

He had promised to follow through with his earlier words, and Thranduil would release the Company. Mala was incredibly relieved, but also sad. She didn't want to leave Thranduil again, especially since they had just sealed their union.

The ring on her left hand fit firmly there, and she could almost feel the invisible bond that it established between Thorin and her.

Mala looked up as footsteps entered the halls, and Legolas and Tauriel entered. Mala moved forward immediately and embraced Legolas, smiling brightly. She moved back from the elven prince, and he pressed his forehead to hers.

" _M_ _ellonen_ , I am so glad that father seemed to have changed his mind." Legolas' voice was filled with relief, and he pressed a hand against Mala's cheek. Mala nodded softly, "I am also relieved."

"That's what I brought Tauriel and you here for actually, Legolas. I am going to release the dwarves," Thranduil's statement made Legolas' eyes widen.

Mala could tell that the Mirkwood Prince had a clear objection against Thranduil's orders. Mala wondered if Legolas' hatred for the dwarves ran as deep as his father's, but she doubted it. She had no idea why exactly Legolas disliked them so much.

"As your wish _Adar_ ," Legolas muttered, through clenched teeth.

Tauriel's expression however was relieved. Mala caught sight of the expression before the Elf was able to hide them again. Mala had no doubt in her mind that the auburn haired Elf held feelings for Kili. Kili was obviously head over heels for the Elf, and she hoped that Tauriel would not harm his feelings.

Thranduil moved forward, resing both of his hands on his son's shoulders. He was a bit taller than the blonde haired Prince, and he looked down at him with a serious expression.

"There is something else I ask of you Legolas. I want you to accompany Mala and the dwarves to Erebor. I am not asking you to face down a dragon with them, but I am asking you to ensure their safety until they arrive there. I know it is a rather strange request to ask of you but-"

"I'll do it," Legolas answered curtly, nodding.

"I want to ensure Mala's safety until they arrive in Erebor _Adar_ , and I want Tauriel to accompany me. She is an excellent fighter and will be a worthy ally, and I feel like she is also invested in the dwarves safe arrival."

Tauriel tensed at her Prince's words. He had noticed the small exchanges between Kili and her. Tauriel's green eyes turned to Legolas, whose back was turned to her.

"Very well _Lonneg_ , I will not deny you that choice. Release the dwarves and be on your way within a few hours time. I will recommend for you to take the Eastern Route, it will be quickest. Gather any supplies you may need, and return the dwarrows weapons to them."

Tauriel and Legolas bowed, and exited the throne room. Mala looked after them, her hazel eyes slightly worried. She hoped that Thranduil's decision for them to accompany the dwarrows wouldn't come with repercussions. Mala could tell that Legolas wasn't doing this out of his own free will. She wondered whether it was all truly for her, or whether Tauriel played a role as well.

Thranduil's hands settled on Mala's shoulders once again, and she let her head rest against one of his broad shoulders. Mala let out a shaky sigh, and she was thankful when Thranduil's arms wrapped around her. They pulled her tightly against his chest, and Mala hid there, covered by his large form. She didn't want to take her leave, but she knew this was the only way.

...

Kili was stirred from his slumber, and awoke to the sound of loud creaking. It sounded as if the cells above him were being opened, and he immediately jumped to his feet. He made his way to the front of his cell, his hand gripping the bars. His brown eyes glanced around curiously, and sure enough one of the Elven guards unlocked his cell.

"My Lord Thranduil releases you," a dark haired guard uttered, gesturing towards the dwarves.

Kili stood there for a moment, unsure of whether to believe it. Eventually as the rest of the dwarves came into his sight, he also exited his cell. Kili took the first few hesitant steps, his brown eyes looking around. He could feel the suspicion creep into his bones. When one of the guards handed him back his bow however, Kili started to believe.

"My Lord asks to speak to you in the throne room."

Kili immediately looked at Thorin, who also seemed to be disbelieving, but nodded hesitantly. With that the Company made their way into Thranduil the Elvenking's throne room, where Mala stood stood beside him. The two of them were less than an inch apart, and Mala's arm rested firmly around Thranduil's arm. Kili couldn't help the feeling of dread that entered him, and he hoped that Mala wouldn't abandon their Journey.

She had grown so close to everyone, and she was a great asset...especially now that Gandalf had been gone for days. The Company made their way forward, and came to rest in front of Thranduil. The Elvenking's blue eyes looked upon everyone, and he took a step forward. Mala released his arm, watching him silently. Thranduil rested in front of Thorin.

"Someone rather close to me brought the stupidity of our actions to light Thorin. I understand that you may never forgive me, however take this as the first step to improve our relations Thorin. Once you take back the Mountain, trade will have to be established in order to keep both of our Kingdom's flourishing. It would be a shame to give our people nothing but the best, just because we're old and spiteful."

Thorin let a soft laugh escape him, and Mala's eyes widened at the small gesture. She was glad that the moment had revealed itself as even a small chip in Thorin's iron armor.

"I will release you, all of you. I will even go as far as send supplies with you, to make sure that your journey will be met with success." Thranduil moved a step closer, leaning down to meet Thorin's own blue eyes.

"I make one request of you Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror."

Thorin nodded firmly, "tell me your request Thranduil, and I will see if I can honor it."

"Promise me that no matter what happens that you will make sure that Mala is safe. If your Journey ends up taking a dark turn, I expect you to release her from her obligations. I will not see the only thing that I have come to love with such ferocity burned at the claws of dragons."

Mala stepped forward in protest, but Fili's hand stopped her. She looked down at the blonde dwarf Prince, who sent her a soft smile. His calmness seemed to seep into her very being, and she let out a soft sigh.

Thorin nodded firmly. "I had nothing else planned. This is not her Journey. I will not let her die, this I promise you."

Thorin's ocean blue eyes met Mala's, and she looked back at him wide eyed. She wanted to scream or cry, but instead she could only stand there. How dare him say this wasn't her Journey? She may not have been there from the beginning, but she was just as invested as the rest of them. If she would meet her end during this journey, then be it. Neither Thorin nor Thranduil had the authority to tell her how she would die.

Mala wanted to rage to drive her actions, but instead she just felt sad. Sad, and defeated. Mala didn't know what had changed her emotions so much, she just felt exhausted. Physical and mental exhaustion seemed to gnaw away at her, and with each passing moment she just felt weaker. She would be sure to express her disagreeance as soon as she had the strength to.

Mala felt utterly distanced. Despite the time that she had spent with The Company, and how hard she tried...they still didn't accept her. She was simply an outsider attempting to be part of something, that had nothing to do with her.

Mala walked past Thorin and Thranduil without another word, leaving everyone in the Throne Room.

Mala could feel the tears rising in her eyes, as she tried her best to walk past anyone who was approaching. As Mala turned a corner a hand caught her arm, and she was swung around. Mala could already tell who the hand belonged to before she truly registered it, and she let her face press into Legolas' chest.

Legolas moved them further into the shadow of the corridor, making sure to stay away from any curious eyes. His hands rubbed circles on Mala's back, as he used soothing noises in an attempt to soothe the sobbing girl.

The Elf Prince had no idea what exactly had robbed Mala of her usually happy composure, but he had a few thoughts. He knew that she had been in the throne room when he had exited it. Legolas figured she would rejoice at the news of the dwarrows release, but instead she was sobbing.

"How about we take a trip outside?"

After Mala calmed down the two of them made their way outside, and resided within the gardens. The moonlight shone bright in the dark night sky, illuminating everything in white light. The same marble bench stood in the garden, when Mala had confessed her feelings for Thranduil so many years ago. Legolas sat beside her on the very bench, glancing into the night sky.

The light of the moon gave the Elven Prince a even more ethereal feeling, and Mala was still amazed at just how beautiful his people really were.

Legolas turned to Mala, taking both of her hands in his. His bright blue eyes looked into her hazel ones, searching for an answer to her behavior. Mala knew that Legolas wouldn't pry to get the answer out of her, but she did owe him an explanation after sobbing into his robes.

"Thranduil made Thorin promise that if things were to fail that he'd release me, and wouldn't let me die at their sides. I can't quite grasp why Thorin agreed to it so easily. I thought I was part of them, but he said this wasn't my Journey. I also don't understand why both of their words hurt me so. Shouldn't I be rejoicing at the fact that Thranduil cares so much for me, or that I won't perish? Instead I just feel...abandoned."

Legolas nodded understandingly, and gave her hands a squeeze.

"Mala you are fiercely loyal. You have become part of their Journey, and part of their Company. I saw the way that they protected you Mala, and how much they care for you first hand. I'm certain Thorin is only attempting to think of what's best for you. He doesn't seem to be very versed in the ways of emotions...or the correct words."

Mala couldn't disagree with that.

"I'm sure he did not mean what he said, but you should talk to him about that. As for my father Mala...if you died, I don't think he would be able to take it. Elves can perish from heartbreak. I think the reason he never died from my mother was because he was waiting for you."

"I think it was also because he had you Legolas. He couldn't have suspected that he would meet me. He loves you with all his heart Legolas, and I think that's what kept him going...what will always keep him going."

Legolas looked at Mala wide eyed, his lips slightly parted. His face reflected nothing but surprise, and Mala felt a bit of pity in her chest. Mala moved her hands up to capture Legolas', and gave his hands a squeeze. She leaned forward a bit, resting their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a moment, their small touches sending them both soothing calm.

Mala moved back after she felt Legolas calm down, and her hazel eyes met his blue ones again.

"I have never thought of it that way Mala...ever. My father never really shows emotion towards me. When he does it usually has some harsh emotion behind it. I never thought that the reason for his staying here could be me. It makes me feel...loved, thank you."

Mala smiled softly, "thank you Legolas, for always being here." The two of them embraced tightly, and Mala felt the last ties of grief snap.

"Also talking about love Legolas, I can't help but notice you have some affection for Tauriel." Legolas grimaced at Mala's words, and let out a groan.

"You are turning into my father. He's already warned me that our Union would not be acceptable."

Mala shook her head, her black curls bouncing with each movement.

"I did not ask you about her to attempt to sway your feelings Legolas, I couldn't do that nor could your father. I do however want to warn you. Not because I think your affections are wrong, but because hers lie somewhere else."

Mala hated the way that Legolas' beautiful face fell from sadness, and his blue eyes avoided hers.

"I have already noticed," Legolas uttered, his voice slightly shaky. "I have noticed from the beginning, Mala. She never showed me more than friendship, and I foolishly thought that I would be able to change that. Maybe if we would have continued on the way we had but...then she met him. I am not blind Mala, I saw the way that they looked at each other. I knew that any hope of my being with her was crushed when that dwarf looked at her."

"It's almost pathetic how much of my own emotions I saw reflected in his eyes when he saw her. I also saw emotions in his eyes that I hadn't experienced yet. As much as I hate to admit it Mala, he is much better suited to be with her. He feels such unyielding emotions towards her...how can I compare to that? I may be fond of her, but I can easily tell that he would have married her from the first moment."

Mala squeezed Legolas' hands once again, and felt tears building at the corners of her eyes.

"You are too good for this world Legolas. Your understanding and kind heart never seizes to amaze me. You will find your One, this I promise. Someone as utterly good as you, could not have such a fate. You will find someone who will share the same unyielding love for you, of that I am certain."

The two of them embraced once again, this time for what seemed like an eternity. Mala hoped that she had made Legolas pain even slightly better, the way he had reassured her. Mala loved the blonde haired Prince with all of her heart, as if he was part of her very soul. She loved him differently than Thranduil of course, and even differently than the dwarrows.

She loved Legolas with such utter devotion that nothing could waver it. Legolas felt as if he was almost an extension of herself, as if the two of them had been linked their entire lives. He made her want to be better, and more like him. He was like a sibling to her, no he was her brother. She didn't know how she lived without his support before, but she was glad she would have it for the rest of her life.

...

Mala packed her things the next morning, and began putting on her clothes.

She had spent last night in Thranduil's room again, and the two of them had become entangled in passion. It had become a ritual over the past few days, and Mala was surprised she was able to keep her hands off him at all. She had gained little sleep the night before, but she didn't care.

She wouldn't see Thranduil again for at least a few months, and she would take advantage of every second. After Mala had reached some solace, she decided to put the actions that happened in the Throne Room behind her. She understood where Thranduil and Thorin were coming from.

She would however bring it up to Thorin eventually.

Mala attached her sword to her belt, and tied her staff firmly to her back. She adjusted her green cloak and then turned to face Thranduil, who was already impeccably dressed. Mala much preferred her Elvenking without any clothing, but he also looked undeniably attractive like this. His robes fit him perfectly, every stitch tailored to fit against his body.

Mala let her eyes wander over his form and let out a shaky breath. Thranduil leaned down without any hesitancy, and pressed their lips together. Mala wrapped her arms around Thranduil's neck, and he lifted her effortlessly. The two of them kissed passionately, and Mala didn't bother with air. She would drag on this moment as long as she could.

Breathlessly, she parted her lips from his.

Her hazel eyes opened slowly, and were met by his ice blue ones. Her arms and legs were wrapped firmly around Thranduil, and her breathing was shallow.

"I love you," Thranduil said the words simply, but with every bit of conviction as he could manage.

Mala's hands traced his face, brushing her mocha colored fingers against his porcelain skin.

"I love you too, with every part of me" Thranduil couldn't help the flutter of love that built in his chest at her words, or his grin. He kissed her once again, before setting her down softly.

Thranduil tried to push down the sadness from their separation as the two of them made their way to his throne room, but it was impossible. It had been at the back of his mind every since Mala had entered his Kingdom once again, and he hated it. Not even the passion of their love making seemed to dim the fact that she would leave him once again.

Thranduil hoped that eventually she would stay with him, and somehow their newly formed bond confirmed that. Thranduil glanced down at their intertwined hands, her ring shining brightly on her finger. Her ring that tied her to him. Even though it was a simple gesture, it made Thranduil happy. The ring signified that she was taken, and Thranduil secretly hoped it would deter any men...but he knew with her beauty it most likely wouldn't.

The two of them entered the throne room, where the dwarves already waited. Amongst them was a hobbit, and Thranduil wondered where exactly he had come from. Thranduil decided to ignore the ways of the dwarves, and stopped in front of them. Mala gave his hand a squeeze, and he smiled softly at her.

"I am confident that all of you have received supplies for the upcoming journey. I...apologize for the way you were received, and hope there is no more ill will between us. I wish you all good luck, and that your Journey is successful."

Thranduil released Mala's hand and bowed slightly, his golden hair falling over his broad shoulders. Mala's eyes widened at the gesture, and so did Thorin's. He imitated the movement.

"Thank you Thranduil, we won't forget your kindness," Thorin uttered, his eyes drifting to Mala as well.

Mala smiled proudly at the two men and then turned to Thranduil, attempting her best not to cry.

Thorin cleared his throat, and turned to the others. "Let us head out and get the ponies ready, Mala will meet us shortly after."

Mala was thankful for Thorin's words, and watched as the dwarrows and Bilbo left. Mala reached up and cupped Thranduil's face, her hazel eyes staring into his. Her gaze held all the love and affection for the Elvenking, and Mala hoped he understood.

She leaned up and kissed him softly, their lips molding together. She moved back after a few seconds, her eyes still closed.

"I will see you again Mala, and soon. We have been bounded from the beginning, and not even a dragon could keep me from you. I will be here when you return, no matter how long that may take."

Mala nodded softly, and removed her arms from around Thranduil.

"I will write you as soon as I get the first opportunity, and then after. I will most likely not settle long enough for you to write me, but I will write you as much as I can Thranduil. I promise that it won't take four years this time, and I will be back soon. After this Journey is completed I won't have to leave you ever again, and we will finally be able to be together permanently."

"I will impatiently await that day, my love. Now go on and complete what you must. My love and pride will be behind you the whole way, unwavering."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here's the next Chapter. Sadly Thorin Oakenshield's Company will have to take their leave from Mirkwood, and move on. All the best of luck to our heroes, and our favorite couples.

 **PenDame:** Perhaps there will be a mini Thranduil and Mala on the way, you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)

Special thanks to **PenDame** for being such a committed fan of my story, and I recommend you guys to check out her own amazing fanfiction on here!

 **#THRALAFOREVER #SHORINFOREVER #KILIELFOREVER**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to wish everyone a happy new year! I hope that all of you experience rapid growth, indescribable joy, and luck this year. I will take this story into the year of 2019, and hopefully you guys will continue to enjoy and support it.

I apologize for the late continuation, I've been beyond busy with my job. I will try to update as much as possible, and hopefully this busy pace will slow down soon.

Without further delay, here's Chapter 18.

 **\- EuropeanCupcake**

* * *

 _Al ritmo della tua passione_

 _Oro io vivro_

 _and I'll never let you go_

 _L'amore attraversero_

 _You're the piece that makes me whole_

 _Le onde dei suoi attimi_

 _I can feel you in my soul_

 _"I belong to you"- Eros Ramazotti feat. Anastacia_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Feint** **Remembrance**

Mala pulled herself on her horse, and pulled up her dark green hood up, so it covered her head. She could still feel the stinging of the freshly shed tears on the corner of her eyes.

Even at the edge of the thick and dense forest of Mirkwood, a few of the raindrops were falling upon the planes of her exposed mocha colored skin.

The morning sun had just crept over the mountain tops, and slipped between the deep green, and dense trees. The morning sun was pleasantly warm, but the temperatures outside were still slightly cold. The creeping cold sent shivers down Mala's back, and goosebumps arose on her skin.

It was a sign of the approaching cold, and how near Durin's Day truly was. The realization of how little time they had, worried Mala deeply. It seemed as if the Company still had such a long way to go, and time was slipping in between their fingers like sand.

Mala's sadness from earlier had not decreased, but she knew they had no time to waste. Mala could still feel the sickening, burning feeling of separation from Thranduil. It burned into her very bones, and she yearned to be reunited with him once more.

The rest of the Company mounted their ponies, and they took off with urgent speed. They exited the Mirkwood Forest and moved further up north, and towards the Lonely Mountain. They utilized the _Celduin_ river to guide them, which would lead them toward Lake-town, and the abandoned town of Dale.

The ride was mostly quiet, and no one even dared to utter a jest. Somehow all of them were pushed down from the pressure of goodbyes, and even Thorin seemed affected by it. Mala rode close to Kili, who was also deeply affected.

The dwarven prince had not even had an opportunity to wish Tauriel goodbye, and Mala felt guilty. Mala was aware that Legolas and Tauriel were both not far behind, making sure the Company would arrive safely.

Mala wanted to tell Kili, and her heart ached that she'd be unable to. Thranduil had entrusted the knowledge to her, and Mala wasn't sure how Thorin would react if she confessed the Elvenking's plan. She knew that the relationship between Thranduil and Thorin was still strained, and she didn't want to give Thorin any doubt. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt to leave Kili in the dark. Mala rode a little close to the brown haired dwarf, and rested her hand on his broad shoulder.

Kili looked up surprised, as if he had been deep in thought. His shoulder length brown hair swayed with the movement, a few strands brushing against his face.

"Head up son of Durin, we will arrive in Erebor soon. The treasures and halls of your kin will drive out any thought of displeasure or sadness Kili," Mala said softly, hoping to bring up the prince's spirits. Instead however, Kili gave her a sad smile.

"Mala, I do not think that all of the treasures of this world or the grandest of halls would be able to lift my spirits. There is only one thing that would bring me joy, and it is far far away from here."

Mala knew exactly that it was a _she,_ not a thing that Kili was talking about.

Mala was also pretty certain that everyone had caught wind of Kili's romance, including Thorin. Mala nodded softly, and looked forward for a moment. She took in the green landscape, her eyes moving on to the singular peak that was the Lonely Mountain, and the Kingdom of Erebor.

Mala's mocha colored hands tightened on the rains, and she bit her bottom lip in frustration.

Her mind whirled with ideas in order to make Kili feel better, but she didn't know exactly how to approach the situation. She hoped that just her presence alone caused the dwarven prince some sort of solace in all his pain.

"When I was away from Thranduil," Mala named him now, since she was well aware that all of the dwarves knew who her mysterious Elven lover was by now. "I used to just think about him a lot. I used to go over memories that we made together, in an attempt that I wouldn't lose any details about him. But the truth is...I don't think I could have forgotten anything about him, even if I tried." Mala let out a soft laugh, and Kili's lips moved up slightly in a smile.

"Once you meet someone that make such an impact upon your life, they are always with you, Kili. No matter how many miles or years separate you, your souls are intertwined. You can feel their presence resonating within your very being, and that will remain so...until the end."

The soft expression of the dwarven prince sent a soft flutter of reassurance through Mala, and she was glad she was able to increase his mood...even if just a little bit. Their happiness was short lived however...

A arrow whizzed through the air without warning, and narrowly missed the side of Mala's face.

The witch gasped and turned around, her hazel eyes taking in the Orcs that had appeared as if out of thin air. Mala could make out the same group that had hunted them from the beginning, and her blood began to boil. Mala immediately stopped her horse, and turned it to face their attackers. Mala was well aware of what Thorin had promised Thranduil, but she would make sure that the two Kings would remain on good terms.

Mala was more than capable of taking care of herself, and the rest of them as well.

The Haradan witch took out her staff from her back, and clutched it firmly in her hand.

The rest of the Company stopped immediately, and Thorin's voice boomed through the open fields "What are you doing!?"

"Keep going! I will meet you only a few hours later," Mala could see the hesitancy in Thorin's blue eyes, and she sent him what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"I will be fine your Majesty, I am simply making sure we have a better chance, I promise to return."

"You better return Mala, you...you are a vital part of us." Mala laughed happily at Thorin's kind confession. She knew that was the closest that the King would get to admitting he cares for her.

Relieved at their cooperation, she watched as the Company took off. Beside Thorin, Fili and Kili hesitated the most, the two prince's glancing back at her worriedly. Mala sent the pair a wink and they smiled slightly, before the two followed the rest of the Company.

Mala then turned toward the Orcs, her heart beating within her ears. She would be lying to herself if she wasn't nervous. She had no doubt that she would be able to hold off most of them, she was just worried whether she'd come out unscaved.

The Orc pack split leaving a slightly higher number behind. The rest of them veered slightly toward the west, still following the dwarrows.

The Haradan witch rode forward toward the remaining Orc pack, her hood falling on her shoulders with the force and speed. Her horses hooves dug into the grass under her, and he launched himself forward. The Orcs came towards her with the same ferocity, their Wargs mouths foaming. The giant creatures growled loudly, their eyes filled with nothing but darkness and hunger.

The black aura that was surrounding the Orcs was almost suffocating. She could feel the hatred and violence, bred for War.

Mala let out a groan as she neared them, thrusting her staff forward with vigilance. The first rider in front of her slammed backward, rolling over and over in the grass. Mala could feel the two life forces leave immediately. Mala closed her eyes for a moment, thinking a slight prayer to the _Valar_.

'Please keep them all safe.'

Two down.

Mala opened her eyes once again after a few seconds and leaned back, to dodge a black arrow. Her mocha colored hand rested against her horses neck as she sent him a silent message.

'Stay near me.'

She unsheated her sword, and Mala then stood up with surprising ease and jumped forward. Her black curls moved around her body like a veil, and she landed on the nearest warg. She slit the Orc's throat, and then embedded her sword into the Wargs head. The giant wolf like creature skidded forward, its lifeless body below her. Mala pulled out her sword with a groan.

Mala grabbed the side of her horse's saddle, and pulled herself up to mount it once again.

She settled into the saddle, and held onto the reins tightly. Mala sheathed her sword once again, and removed her staff from her back. She moved in between the Orcs with skilled maneuver, and utilized her magic to combat them.

She weaved in between the Wargs, and Mala would be sure to reward her horse later.

A few familiar arrows moved past Mala's head, and she could make out Legolas and Tauriel's forms approaching her. Mala breathed out a shaky sigh of relief, and then focused back on the Orcs.

With their combined skills the three of them easily reduced the remaining members of the Orc pack down to almost nothing, and a few of them escaped.

Mala halted her horse, her breathing heavy. Tauriel and Legolas moved beside her, their eyes looking after the two escaping Orcs.

"Let them escape. They can report back to their leader and tell him who exactly they're going up against," Mala uttered coldly, her voice almost like venom. "Now we must catch up with the others, hopefully they made it out in one piece."

...

Kili stayed close to the rest of his Company as they rode forward, slightly drifting behind them. He clutched his bow tightly in his large hand, his brown eyes glancing around cautiously. He had complete confidence and faith in Mala, however he knew that Orcs _could_ be sneaky.

His worries settled as he heard no sign of Wargs, and no Orcs came into his field of vision. With that Kili ushered his horse forward faster in order to catch up with the others.

Just then a arrow whizzed past his right side and Kili turned around rapidly. He drew his bow and a arrow, and sent it straight to the Orcs head. He finished his Warg next, and Kili's brown eyes widened with fear.

One of the Orcs had managed to move to the right side of the Company, aiming his bow straight towards Fili.

Kili moved forward, urging his horse forward as fast as possible. Panic gripped his heart as the Orc pulled back his arrow, straight toward his brother.

Visions of their shared childhood entered Kili's mind. Fili had always been there for him, even when Kili got himself into trouble. Kili had always been reckless and hard headed, and it had cost him many bruises. His brother had always been there to support him, and Fili hadn't gotten hurt on his account a few times.

Fili had taught Kili how to read, and even had been present during Kili's first steps. Fili had always been there, a constant light during even the darkest days. His unwavering joyous personality gave Kili unwavering hope for the future, and Kili would not let that flame diminish.

With a scream Kili intercepted the arrow, jumping up from his ponies saddle slightly. Kili tumbled off the horse, and landed in the grass with a loud thud. The impact of the fall left Kili dizzy, and a scorching pain shot up his leg.

The pain in his leg moved up into his body, burning like the flames of Mount Doom. Kili arched his back, and let out a groan with the burning pain. Just below his right knee was a black arrow, that had dug itself deep within his flesh.

"Kili!" Fili screamed, and immediately dismounted his pony.

Thorin finished the Warg and Orc before joining his kin, which had gathered around Kili's shaking form. The young dwarf clutched his knee, releasing groans through gritted teeth.

"Help him up Fili, we cannot remain here. We will get him to Lake-town, and we will seek help and refuge there." Thorin uttered, his eyes looking over his nephew concerned. If anything happened to Kili, Thorin would never be able to forgive himself.

He promised that he'd keep his sisters sons safe, and the King under the Mountain had all intention of keeping that promise.

Fili supported his brother as best he could, and helped him up. Kili groaned loudly as the pain increased with any small movement, and he leaned heavily against his older brother.

"I will help you back on the pony Kili, we're almost at the edge of the Lake. Once we arrive in Lake-town we'll find a way to get you help, just hang on."

Fili's voice almost seemed like it was far away, but Kili gave a soft nod. With the help of his brother the brown haired dwarf managed to mount his pony, and the Company took off once ago.

The rapid movements of the ponies hooves against the ground caused vibrations to move throughout Kili's leg. The vibractions only caused the pain to increase, and he tried his best not to scream.

They arrived at the edge of the Long Lake after what seemed like forever, and Kili slid of the horse. He lost his balance as his injured leg hit the ground, and Kili fell once again. Fili rushed to his brother side however, and supported him.

Fili's blue eyes were filled with worry, and rested upon the arrow that stuck deeply in Kili's leg. Fili didn't know whether he should attempt to pull it out, or keep it in. The only thing that was for certain was that they needed to help Kili. He seemed to be growing paler with each passing moment, and Fili could make out the sweat beginning to form on his brothers furrowed brow.

Fili grabbed the bow firmly in his hand, and beckoned Kili to sit down.

"I'm going to pull it out, it can't be good to have that nasty looking thing stuck in your leg."

Kili could feel the terror run through his very being, and grabbed a hold of his brothers hand. "I doubt that's a good idea Fili," he muttered worriedly.

"He can do that or let the poison continue to course through your veins Kili," Thorin said firmly, his eyes meeting his nephews. Kili let out a shaky breath but nodded, a few strands of his brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Very well...go ahead." Kili held on to the boulders which resided near the edge of the large lake, his knuckles turning pale with the strength of his grip.

Fili held on the arrow with his hand, his eyes looking up to meet Kili's. Without another moment of hesitation he pulled out the arrow, and Kili's screams bounced off the large rock face near them. The dwarven prince held on to his leg as he continued to release pained noises.

Just then the entire Company tensed, as they felt the presence of a stranger. A tall man stood above them, a bow in his hands. It was pulled back, and a arrow followed them rather threateningly.

Balin stepped forward from the group, his hands raised.

"Excuse me but um...you're from Lake-Town if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?"

The man immediately lowered his bow, and his eyes focused solely on Balin.

"It may be. That would all depend on who's asking. What brings you into these lands?" The man's voice was slightly threatening, his hands still clutching the bow tightly. The man's brown eyes were distrusting, and his brow furrowed. His eyes darted between the dwarves, as his mind raced to find a solution, on what exactly they were doing near Lake-town.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains here hoping to trade with the people of Lake-Town."

The brown haired man looked the dwarves over once again, raising his eyebrow at their distinct clothing. They had several weapons strapped to their backs, and sides.

"It seems to me like you might have caused trouble in the Woodland Realm. The Master of Lake-town will not take kindly to you enraging King Thranduil."

Thorin let out a mocking snort at the man's statement, "It's quite the opposite. The Woodland Realm's King wouldn't dare to stop our Journey."

There was an audible sigh that escaped the lips of several of the dwarrows as Thorin boasted, and made the situation all the more complicated.

The man raised his eyebrows in curiosity, and turned his eyes to Thorin. "What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously, and Balin moved even closer to the brown haired man.

"I'm sure you have heard of the ill will that is between the Dwarves and Elves. What our friend was trying to say here is that we've already passed through the Elvenking's lands. We've mended our relationship quite well, and he wouldn't dare to stop our Journey...because it would ruin that friendship."

The man raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but soon his face softened a bit.

"Now if you'd please help us, we're attempting to make a living. We'd greatly appreciate it if you would give us a ride over the lake. We'll pay you a handsome amount for your troubles Mr."

"My name is Bard. I would be willing to help you for a reasonable amount, and a promise you won't cause any trouble. For some reason I have the impression that you haven't been telling me the complete truth. But that is none of my business, I'm just trying to make a living, same as all of you."

With that the man hid the dwarves on his barge, and made his way to Lake-Town. Amongst themselves and with several grumbles of distaste, the dwarrows managed to gather enough money to pay the man. From their hiding places they could make out the faint outline of the Lonely Mountain, from between thick clouds of fog. Each of them could feel a feeling of indescribable joy, and overflowing impatience at seeing their home.

For Fili and Kili and some of the younger dwarrows, it was the first time they'd ever rested their eyes on Erebor.

For a second it was as if Kili's faded, as his brown eyes looked upon the glory that was Erebor. Despite the fact that the mountain looked rather plain from the outside, he could practically hear the power from within it, resonating out in a rhythmic drum beat. Kili could hear the beating of the hammers on to stone, breaking free any gems that may low within the depths of the mountain.

The young dwarf felt a shiver run down his spine, and a smile formed at the corner of his pale lips.

They were able to pass the guards at the edge of the Town with some resistance, and soon they anchored near a wooden pathway. The town looked nothing like any of them had imagined. There were many poor people that were huddled together against buildings, and near the edges of the water. Many children were amongst them, and a feeling of dread spread amongst the Company.

It was nothing like they had imagined. The fires of the dragon hadn't just affected them, but everything around them. These people were once proud, and now they were barely living.

Bard helped the dwarves on to the dock, and led them in between several houses, attempting to keep them out of sight.

Bilbo looked around confused, and rather disgusted. Everywhere he looked there was filth, and the people looked beyond miserable.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"This Master Baggins is the world of men," Thorin answered, his voice filled with not even a lace of excitement.

"Keep your heads down, and keep up with me," Bard instructed.

...

It was already turning dark once Mala and her two companions arrived at the edge of the lake. The three figures looked around at the edge of the Lake, for any sign to gain passage to Lake-town.

Mala let out a frustrated sigh, blowing some of her curls out of her face. She was worried about the Company, and how they would fare on their own. She knew that they had been fine without her at first, but she couldn't help but worry. There was also a overwhelming feeling of dread that was spreading throughout her chest.

It was almost as if her senses were warning her of a terrible tragedy to come.

She crossed her arms and glanced at her two Elven companions, who seemed just as lost.

"Any ideas?" She asked curiously, sending them a rather lost expression.

Her voice was filled with the same amount of frustration she had displayed earlier, and a bit of hopelessness. Legolas looked around, his blue eyes scanning the area for anything to help them, but it seemed in vain.

Tauriel did the same, moving upward along the rocky walls surrounding the edge of the river. Her green eyes looked around for any sign of help, or a way to cross.

Mala moved toward the edge of the Lake watching the calming water move slightly. The soft rhythmic movement was relaxing, and Mala could feel her frustration melt away. Mala took a shaky breath and moved her arms rhythmically, following the soft movements of the waves.

Mala felt power enter her form and with a fluid movement, she pushed the water apart. She felt the power flow from her chest out of her hands, which shook with the force of her magic.

Two large walls of water separated the way to the town,and Mala stared at her creation wide eyed. She continued to hold the walls steady, which seemed to be coming much easier now. Mala hadn't realized how much her magic had grown within the last few months, and she was left utterly amazed.

"Um Tauriel, Legolas...I found a way."

The two Elves made their way to where Mala stood, and both let out a gasp.

Legolas stared at Mala wide eyed. The Haradan witch stood at the edge of her creation, her full lips parted in amazement. Her hazel eyes were wide in disbelief. After a few seconds however she turned to Legolas, her lips in a wide grin. Legolas shook his head with a laugh, and pulled Mala in for a hug.

"You never cease to amaze me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Chapter 19 (cue the trumpets). I can't believe I've invested so much time and effort into this story, and I'm super excited about how it's going! I've grown really close to all the characters, and I can't wait to continue to unfold their story. This Chapter will be a bit different from the movie, but all the actions will still remain similar nonetheless.**

 **The song that is below has a very special place in my hear due to personal reasons, but I think is also very applicable to Kili and Tauriel within this Chapter.**

 **-EuropeanCupcake** **  
**

* * *

 _I couldn't utter my love when it counted  
_ _I, but I'm singing like a bird 'bout it now  
_ _I couldn't whisper when you needed, it shouted  
_ _I, but I'm singing like a bird 'bout it now_

 _Bites on above, but never would form  
_ _Like a cry at the final breath_ _that is drawn_

 _Remember_ _me love, when I'm reborn  
_ _As the shrike to your sharp and glorious thorn_

 _And I had no idea on what ground I was founded  
All of that goodness is going with you now  
Then when I met you my virtues uncounted_

 _All of my goodness is going with you now_

 _Driving alone, fall on your thorn_

 _Hung like the pelt of some prey you had worn_

 _Remember me love, when I'm reborn  
_ _As the shrike to your sharp, and glorious thorn_

 ** _\- "Shrike" by Hozier_**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Mounted on Thorns**

The remainder of the Company had managed to get themselves captured by the Master of Lake-town, and once again Thorin Oakenshield was in chains. It was an occurrence which happened all too often for his taste. He could see the disdain on the faces of his kin,and the utter exhaustion that seeped into their bones. They had traveled this far, only to be subjects of another mans rule, outcastes amongst a place which was not their home.

From the places in which the people had gathered to witness the Master's ruling on the dwarves, the moon shone brightly upon the Lonely Mountain. The mountain stood in the distance and towered above everything surrounding it. It looked rather ghostly, but Thorin Oakenshield took it as a beacon.

A beacon of his right to rule as King. It stood as a beacon of hope to his people, and the utter truth that they would be returned to their rightful place on Middle Earth. No longer would they have to scour the earth for scraps, like rats. Forced to abandon the place they had called home for so many generations, and forced to find another.

Thorin Oakenshield's ears were almost deaf to the sound of the surrounding chaos, and without a second of hesitation he stepped forward.

The subjects around him gasped at the sudden movement, and Thorin Oakenshield stepped in front of their Master. His blue eyes were cold and filled with utter determination. As his voice escaped his lips it rang true and was full of assuredness.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror...King under the Mountain."

The crowd was filled with gasps once again, and soon murmuring followed.

"I have seen the way that the people of Lake-town live. You were once a proud people. I remember the great relationship that flourished with the people of Dale, and the Kingdom under the Mountain. We had many years of faithful trade and growth between our two people...and yet all changed. The dragon's fire rained down on our people like a storm! His flames engulfed the landscape, and our livelihood with it!"

Thorin then turned to the people of Lake-town, raising his hands in the air. One of his large hands thrust into the air, as his powerful voice rang louder.

"We are on a quest, to take back our land! If the great people of Lake-town send us on our way with supplies, we will vanquish the dragon! We will cleanse these lands of the monster, and make sure that Erebor and Dale return to their former glory!"

The town's people yelled in agreement, and joy at the King's offer. The Master's cold attitude complete changed, and instead he opened his arms in a friendly gesture. "Well mighty King under the Mountain, your promise is not to be disagreed upon. Welcome to Lake-town, we shall have a feast in the name of your greatness, and your quest!"

The town once again erupted in cheer, and the festivities began.

Under the light of the many flames the people of Lake-town danced for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. While many of the dwarves were busy drinking ale, Kili was resting upon one of the wooden benches. The pain in his leg had only increased, and his vision was blurring. He could feel the sweat upon his brow, and the fever was even soaking his hair.

Kili felt as if he was drifting in and out of unconsciousness, and his torment was not unnoticed. Fili ran to his brother's side, supporting him by his shoulders.

"Kili can you hear me? You look ghastly, we must get you some help. I'm sure someone around here will be able to give you some assistance."

With that Fili helped up his shaking brother, taking him inside of the Master of Lake-town's large home. He supported his brother as best he could, his blue eyes searching for anyone in sight.

One of the servants luckily exited the kitchen, and was caught completely off guard by the two guards. She had loose blonde curls, pinned up in a bun. Her face still had the signs of youth, but Fili would guess she was around 17. She was clutching a basket filled with fruit to her chest, and her green eyes widened as she caught sight of the two dwarves.

She glanced between them, but her eyes rested on Fili for a few seconds.

Fili cursed the current situation he was in. If he wasn't so preoccupied with Kili, he would have taken this opportunity to attempt to woo the beautiful girl. Fili immediately regretted the thought though. Kili couldn't help that he had gotten shot by that damn arrow, after all he had been protecting Fili.

Fili looked down at his brother with concern.

"My Lady, I'm sorry to bother you, but my brother is very sick. Would you happen to have anything to help him with the pain?"

Sigrid immediately let out a shaky breath of relief. She had heard from the town's people that her father had dragged in a lot of dwarves, and she thought that they had come to take her to her father. He had no idea she worked here during the times he was supposed to be fishing. If he knew, he would surely get angry.

Sigrid knew that her father preferred to be the one making all the money, but sometimes it just wasn't enough. Ever since their ma died those years ago, Sigrid had watched her father struggle. Struggle to make enough money to feed his children, and struggle with his own internal battles. Sigrid still mourned the death of her mother, but she couldn't even fathom losing a soulmate.

Her ma and pa had been absolutely in love. She could still remember the way they would tease each other like children, and how her pa never stopped trying to impress their mother. He would bring her back flowers, or some kind of gift many times. Their parents love brightened their home with unbelievable amounts of joy, and now...now Sigrid hesitated coming home.

She knew her father loved her and her siblings of course, but he was so tired. He was exhausted on so many aspects, and the light in his eyes had all but vanished. Sigrid knew that it was buried deep within the earth, when their mother was.

Sigrid remembered that cursed summer when her mother caught pneumonia. Remembered the way the doctor had been almost a permanent resident at their home...just for it all to fail anyway. Sigrid watched their strong, kind mother waste away to nothingness. Her ample figure had turned to nothing but skins and bones. She had lived and died in that bed for all those months.

Unable to dance, unable to cook, or eat...unable to even feel joy.

It was a horrendous way to go. Sigrid had decided long ago that she would not die the way her mother did, but not like she had much of a choice in it anyway. Sigrid would much prefer dying fighting, than wasting away in a bed.

Sigrid took another shaky breath, and turned her focus back on the two dwarves.

Sigrid nodded softly, and led the two brothers to the kitchen. She instructed Kili to sit down, and she immediately grabbed some supplies. She cleaned out his wound as best as she could, and applied some herbs to help with the pain. She wrapped the entire thing and then turned to Fili, her eyes filled with concern. She led the dwarven prince out of the kitchen, and out of earshot of Kili.

"His wound looks real bad, I don't know if he's going to make it. I cleaned it as best as I could, but I can tell the poison is spreading quick. Whatever it was that hurt him, it ain't good."

Fili was caught aback by the tone of her voice, and way of her expression. He immediately liked her more, and was immediately overcome with an urge to ease her concern. Fili could tell that it was more than just his brother's situation that was calling her sadness. Fili also knew however, that it was none of his business.

Fili rested a hand against the girl's arm, and gave her a soft, but sad smile. "I thank you for your assistance ma'am. I'm aware we need to get him more serious help, but that just isn't possible right now. Hopefully once we get to Erebor we'll have the needed supplies to thank him."

Sigrid glanced down at the blonde dwarves hand which rested firmly against her arm. It was large against her thin arm, and the soft squeeze somehow sent reassurance throughout her body. A warm feeling bubbled in Sigrid's chest as she glanced into the dwarves blue eyes. His face looked really...kind. His eyes reflected the light of the candles which lit the Master's mansion, and it seemed to make them even warmer somehow.

Sigrid's green eyes looked over the many intricate braid patterns which adorned his blonde hair, and mustache. She found herself wondering how long it took to braid each of them, or what exactly they meant.

He sure was a character, and Sigrid found herself wondering how those blue eyes would look, telling her his story. By the way he moved and the weapons he carried, Sigrid knew that he surely had seen combat. Fighting far beyond the walls of her broken home. She wondered what it was like, to be so completely free. Not being tied to the constraints of monotonous everyday life.

Sigrid took a step back before the overwhelming feeling began to suffocate her.

"I need to go now Master Dwarf, but I'll be wishin' ya all the best. I'll pray that he gets better." With that Sigrid walked away, but turned around one last time.

"My name's Sigrid by the way."

"I'm Fili, it was lovely to meet you."

With that Fili helped Kili up once again, who groaned at the painful feeling of having to put pressure on his leg once again.

"I know, it's all gonna be better soon Kili. Just hang in there please, remember what you promised to mother."

Kili could make out his brother's voice as if it was distant. But the last sentence rang in his mind as clear as a bell 'Remember what you promised mom.' His mother, Dís immediately entered Kili's mind. Her loyalty to her kin had always been unwavering. Kili thought of all the times that his mom has rescued him and his brother from bad situations, and all the times it had cost him her wrath.

Even though she was strong willed, her punishments had always been just. She had always showed both of them more love than Kili even thought possible. Fili and Kili never had to wonder whether their mother loved them, because she said it and showed it thousands of times during the day.

Kili could feel the tears sting at the edge of his vision, as he leaned on Fili.

"I'm scared," he uttered, almost childlike. Kili knew that it should be shameful to admit such a fault, but he didn't care. If this was how he would die, he would live with no regrets.

The simple statement sent spears straight through Fili's heart. It was a sentence he was all too familiar with, and their childhood replayed in his mind on an endless loop. Kili had always been scared as a child. Scared of the dark, scared of monsters, and scared of lightning storms.

The other kids often made fun of him for his lack of courage as a child. Fili himself had many times lectured a small Kili about the subject of courage, and that he ought to find some.

Now though...Kili wasn't scared of anything. The stubborn dwarf dove head first into whatever opportunity was given...just like the way he had dove in front of that arrow. He had ignored his own health, and instead worried about Fili. Fili stopped in front of the door which led out into the festivities. He could hear the loud shouting through the door, and the rest of the Company were amongst the joyous noises.

Fili tightened his arms around Kili, and pressed his face into his brother's brown hair. Fili could feel his own vision blurring, as tears stung his eyes.

"I will always protect you Kili, I always will."

...

Mala, Tauriel, and Legolas maneuvered in between the large walls of water. Their shoes crunched against the various things that coated the lake floor, to include trash, and several colored pebbles. The round and opalescent moon reflected against the wet stones, leaving an eerie, but beautiful sight which reflected against their skins.

Mala arms slightly shook from the pressure of supporting the large walls of water with her magic, but she would not let her concentration slip.

Not only was her life at risk, but the rest of the Company as well, she still had that strange feeling of dread formed in her chest.

She had come with them this far, and nothing would stand in her way. They were so much closer to the end of their Journey than they had ever been before, so close she had seen the Lonely Mountain with her own two eyes. She wondered what had occurred during the time that the Mountains mines were alive with fire, and the sound of hammers beating rock echoing off its walls.

They made their way across the lake ground with haste, and finally they arrived at the edge of Lake-town. Legolas threw up a rope, which he managed to catch on a pillar at the dock. He climbed up it, and Tauriel followed swiftly.

"Come up," Legolas whispered to Mala, but she shook her head.

Mala slowly started to collapse the walls of water, and rose with them. She pulled herself up on the docks, completely dry.

Her hazel eyes met the blue ones of Legolas, who grinned at her widely. "You are amazing Mala, you truly are. Your powers have grown an unimaginable amount since you left Mirkwood, and I am proud."

Mala sent the Elven Prince a warm smile, but quickly focused her mind on the task at hand.

"Don't get all sentimental on me now Legolas, we have business to take care of first. Now let us search for the rest of my Company, I have a feeling they managed to get themselves in trouble."

Tauriel had that same nagging feeling in her chest. She felt it tighten with worry, and she wondered...no rather sensed that something had happened to Kili. Tauriel's thoughts were filled of the images of the stubborn dwarf. His messy brown hair, and his beautiful light brown colored eyes. The way his worn, strong hands had grasped the only token of memory he had of his mother.

The fierce promise that left his lips, and he had shared it with Tauriel so easily. Had shared his most treasured promise with an Elf. The words had flowed so easily from those beautiful lips.

Nothing could happen to him, Tauriel wouldn't allow it. Middle Earth couldn't possibly continue to move through time, without the young dwarfs presence. It would feel as if some large part of the world would never remain the same. As if some part was missing in the world, and in Tauriel. Panic began to wash over the female Elf as she realized just how deep her affections for the dwarven prince ran.

Mala could feel the panic that was practically flowing out of Tauriel, and Mala immediately pressed a hand of reassurance to the female elves arm. "I'm sure they are in no dire situation, but let's not waste anymore time."

With that three of them went to search for Thorin Oakenshield and his Company.

They moved in between the tight houses of Lake-town, attempting their best to avoid any curious eyes. For some reason or another, there was a lack of guards. A lack of anyone, really. The streets were practically desolate, and only a few candles burned in the windows of the houses. A stray dog came into their field of vision every now and again, but otherwise nothing.

The frail looking houses stood upon beams of wood, that looked entirely too skinny to support a structure of any kind.

Mala's hazel eyes took in the city, and a overwhelming feeling of sadness filled her body. It was as if there was an absolute lack of joy, and the city practically exuded dark colors. The aura of it was sticky and dark with sadness, and it seemed to seep in Mala's very bones. She could only imagine what horrible things happened here.

Gandalf had told Mala about the city of Dale, and its trade with Erebor.

During the time when the Dwarven Kingdom was filled with riches, there was trade between the two cities. Dale stood in front of the Lonely Mountain, so it was only for the best interest of the economy of both cities, that they should trade. Many of the dwarrows sold their wares in the courtyards of Dale, and the two cities had a wonderful relationship.

Mala could practically imagine the joy filled air. The sound of dwarrow and human children playing amongst themselves. But now...

There was nothing but a void left. The dragon had done so much more than destroyed buildings, it ruined the very soul of the people. Smaug's fiery rain had come down and altered the landscape, and perceptions. Mala could hear the weak groaning of hungry subjects, so many of them children.

Twisted people's hope into nothing but hopelessness.

The three figures in the night moved forward swiftly, as time seemed to be ticking on entirely too slow. Finally they arrived in the center of Lake-town, which was lit up with the fire of what seemed like hundreds of torches. Within the warm light several figures danced and laughed, the joyous sound radiating in the air around them. Mala immediately felt rage begin to course through her veins.

They were not in danger, they were having a party.

Mala ignored the round, and fearful eyes of the citizens of Lake-town. She walked past them, her steps harsh with anger. Behind her both Tauriel and Legolas followed, and many of the people practically jumped out of their way. Mala found Thorin sitting at a bench, his blue eyes watching his kin. Mala came to a stand in front of him, and the King under the Mountain immediately jumped to his feet.

"Here I was, utterly terrified something had happened to the lot of you...and you are throwing a party."

The Haradan witch crossed her arms, her hazel eyes staring down the tall dwarf.

"We are simply resting Mala. We have convinced the Master of Lake-town to let us borrow weapons, and food in order to take down Smaug. It would have been rude to refuse his invitation to a party Mala."

Mala was always amazed at how quickly dwarves seemed to lose any trace of wits, especially when alcohol was involved. Mala's eyes anxiously looked around for the rest of the dwarves, especially the two brothers.

Her question was answered however, as soon as she heard Tauriel's scream.


	20. Chapter 20

_We fall apart as it gets dark  
I'm in your arms in Central Park  
There's nothing you can do or say_

 _I can't escape the way I love you  
I don't want to, but I love you _

_- **"i love you" by Billie Eillish**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Clutching on to the edge of Oblivion**

Mala and Legolas ran toward the sound of Tauriel's screaming, and moved past the stunned dwarves.

For a moment as if time itself had stopped, and Mala was simply part of the unstoppable flow. She was being dragged along despite her unwillingness, and Mala could feel herself drowning in its waters. It was as if she was sinking into the dark depths of the ocean, and her screams and kicks were of no avail.

Mala entered the large town hall building which was located in the middle of the town square. The large building was made of brick, but even it was falling to shambles. Mala ran trough the open door, only to discover Fili clutching on to a unscious Kili for dear life. The blonde dwarven prince clutched on to Kili's sweat drenched and pale form as if he was his only life line, keeping the sickly dwarf from drifting into the afterlife.

Mala quickly moved the pair, still slightly stunned. Her body moved forward on its own accord, strictly out of instinct. She crouched beside the two brothers, letting her body move on its own accord, and her hand moved to press against Kili's sweat soaked forehad. Mala moved some of the soaked strands of hair from his feverish brow. The temperature differences between her hand and his forehead hit her like a fire, and with a wince she moved her hand away.

Mala moved with away with a pained gasp, her eyes immediately meeting Fili's blue ones.

The dwarf prince's usually calm demeanor was all but abandoned, and his blue eyes glanced into Mala's, filled with fear and panic. Mala felt as if she was staring into a mirror, and she was almost certain that her own expression betrayed her. She wished there was something she could say in order to reassure the blonde prince at that moment, but she refused to lie to him. Mala's hazel eyes glanced back at Kili's form, which was shaking with fever.

Mala rested her mocha colored hand on Fili's large and pale one. Fili's hand was shaking with what Mala assumed was the fear of losing his only brother. She wanted to save Kili more than anything, but before she could even attempt, she needed to understand what exactly happened. It would be foolish of her to think of a resolution, when she had no idea of what she was attempting to fix.

Despite the panic that was moving in the room like a storm, Mala knew she needed to have some clarity. She had promised herself from the beginning of this Journey that she would stand alongside the dwarves. Mala promised herself she would protect and assist them, and she had absolutely no intent of breaking that promise. If she wanted to be of any use to Kili, she owed him this clarity of mind.

"What happened?" she asked as calm as possible, making sure her own nerves would not betray her. She didn't want to increase the level of panic which was already suffocating the room. If she showed the dwarves that she was worried, their worry would only increase. Mala watched as Fili struggled to form words, unable to form coherent thoughts.

Mala looked at him calmly, and gave his quivering hand a soft squeeze. She crouched beside the blonde prince, reassuring her support to him in silence. She did not want to make him even more bewildered.

"He was shot by an arrow, while we were escaping. You distracted the Orcs, and he jumped in front of me...it should have been me."

Mala gave Fili's hand another firm squeeze.

"Don't ever utter such words again Fili. Kili knew what he was doing, and he was brave to do so."

Mala's words were slightly harsh, to make sure they were ingrained in Fili's stubborn brain. She knew that this would happen. Fili had a habit of being extremely over protective of his little brother, and so he blamed himself when something went wrong. Fili needed to realize that Kili was his own person, and therefor made his own decisions. Mala also knew that if the roles were reversed, Kili would react the exact same.

That truth only cemented just how close the two dwarves were, and how strong their love was.

Mala closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to gather her own scrambling thoughts. She knew since it was a Orc arrow that it was most likely poisoned. Radagast had taught her many lessons pertaining to poison and how to counteract it, it was only a matter of which plants would be available in Lake-Town. Mala's eyebrows furrowed as she tried her hardest to recall the name of any plants.

"Athelas… or Kingsfoil," she uttered the name of the plant and its other name. The dwarves looked at her confused, but Tauriel's eyes lit up with hope.

"Of course! It should be located even here in Lake-Town, it should be able to save him."

A few of the dwarves volunteered themselves, and immediately began searching for the plant. The rest of them put Kili on a table, in an attempt to make him more comfortable. The wooden table definitely did not serve as a comfortable bed, but it was the only thing available. Tauriel managed to find a pillow, and she rested Kili's head on it.

Mala could feel Thorin's nervousness increase beside her, and he was practically twitching with anticipation. Whether it was from knowing whether one of his heirs would survive, or the fact that their time was growing short...she did not know. Mala rested a hand on one of his shoulder's, and gave him a serious look.

"Take the rest of your kin, and take them to the Lonely Mountain. Your time is running short, and Kili would not want you waiting on him. He may not see the halls of Durin when you all do, but at least he will be able to join you alive."

The words were hard for Mala to speak, because she knew how much it would break Kili's heart. The young dwarf wanted to be beside his kin when they conquered the Lonely Mountain and defeated Smaug. In his current condition however, Mala also knew it was impossible. She only hoped that the young Prince would realize that this decision was for his own good, and would forgive her.

"We require your services Mala, we cannot endure this Journey without you." Thorin's blue eyes looked serious as he uttered the words, each one laced with utter truth.

Mala felt the strings on her heart pull at his words, and her stomach drop all the same time. She turned back to look at Kili's form on the table, the noises of his pain filled groans the only indication that he was even alive. His skin was sickly pale, and Mala could feel herself tear apart. She wanted to join Thorin on this quest. Mala's dreams had been filled with the visions of their long lost Kingdom under the Mountain, and their battle with Smaug.

However, she could not leave Kili to face death. His kind and happy temperament was often the motivation that Mala required to keep pushing on the Journey, and she could not just abandon him now.

Tauriel moved beside the two figures, her steps quiet. Tauriel rested a pale hand on Mala's clothed shoulder, and squeezed softly. The small movement caused Mala to stir away from her own thoughts, and her hazel eyes met the Elves green ones. Tauriel's eyes were soft and kind, speaking nothing but understanding.

"I will take care of Kili. I was taught how to heal in the Woodland Realm, and I have grown quite proficient at it. They need you Mala, you cannot remain here."

Mala nodded knowingly, and gave Tauriel a thankful nod. Mala would be sure to express her thankfulness in private to Tauriel, to express just how glad she was to have the Elf amongst them. Mala also knew how important Kili was to Tauriel, so she knew that the Elf would not take this task lightly. Mala also hoped that Tauriel wouldn't exhaust herself at the efforts.

Mala took one last glance back at Kili's sweat drenched form, and closed her eyes. Mala prayed a silent prayer to the _Valar_ , and asked for them to protect Kili. She knew that it was a selfish request, but she had no other choice. If it was Kili's time he would be brought into the next realm, but Mala felt that it was much too early. She wanted Kili to have a full life, and to enjoy the prosperity and enrichment that would come with winning his Kingdom back.

Mala didn't mean only in treasures, but also in memories.

Legolas grabbed Mala's arm softly, to catch her attention before she exited the building.

" _Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham._ " Legolas' words were soft and quiet, despite the fact that he knew very well that the dwarves were unable to understand their language. He had intended for it to sound more sure, but instead it sounded almost sad and broken.

Mala rested her hand upon Legolas' and glanced into his eyes, attempting her best to assure him that she would be just fine.

"I promise that I will return Legolas, and alive. Nothing could break the connection that is between us, and I have every intention of return to you...and your father." Mala smiled softly, as her thoughts drifted to the life that she would hopefully have with Thranduil and Legolas. Even the slight thought of her lover...her husband amongst all of this chaos brought hope into Mala's heart.

No matter how much become shattered around her, he was her one beacon. Their love for each other was as sure as the blinding sunrise each morning, and nothing could falter it.

Legolas watched with sad eyes as Mala left with the dwarves, leaving him alone with the rest of them. Legolas turned toward the rest of the Company, to be met with the sight of Tauriel and Kili. She had made her way across the room toward his form as soon as Mala had left. Her soft hand was clutching Kili's calloused one, as she whispered soft reassuring words to him.

Legolas could feel the slight jealousy bubbling inside of him at the sight of Tauriel, and just how concerned she was over the dwarf. He knew very well that their affection was much more than friendship, and he could practically feel the love blossoming between them. Legolas hated part of himself for being so taken aback, and emotional.

The Woodland Elf knew that it was absolutely unlike him to become so caught up in his feelings for Tauriel. He assumed that they were only so strong because they had been festering inside his heart for so long. With a shaky sigh, Legolas made a decision. A decision that was best for himself, and the two unlikely lovers. It wasn't all that unlikely he supposed however, since everyone around him seemed to be finding love.

"I am going to chase down the rest of the Orcs. You will be unable to defend yourself, let alone with them in this condition."

Legolas could see the exhaustion that was plaguing each of their faces, and he was glad for his elven stamina. With that simple statement, the Prince of the Woodland Realm left.

Tauriel looked after him, guilt filling her to the very core.

* * *

They manned the boats on the edge of the dock, and began their final steps toward preparing for their arrival to the Lonely Mountain. Mala carried some of the supplies to the boats, and handed them out amongst everyone. She knew that they would have to travel much lighter, since they were mere hours away from meeting their final destination. Mala wasn't filled with joy, the way she had imagined.

Instead the witch was filled with hesitancy, unsure of how they were leaving the rest of the Company. Mala always imagined that all of them would be making their way to the end of their long story, but instead they were few and far between. A lot of the dwarves had stayed behind to help with Kili, and Mala didn't blame them. It was an impossible choice to make.

Everyone settled within the boats, and they began the final leg of their Journey.

Even as Lake-Town grew smaller, Mala's hesitancy only seemed to increase. With a shaky breath, Mala attempted to clear her thoughts. She moved her palms up to face toward the sky, as she soaked up the rays of evening sunlight. She listened intently to the sound of the waves softly crashing against the sides of the boat, and allowed the slow rhythm to calm her nerves.

After a few moments, she settled.

She watched as the waves moved slowly against the boat, her right hand clutching on to the edge of the wood. She needed to be completely prepared to face anything within the Durin's halls, including the threat of Smaug. Mala remembered the stories she was told by the Ithryn of Smaug's ferocious power. He was the only Drake left within vicinity of them, and that only spoke to how powerful he was.

Mala remembered similar stories she had received from the dwarves around the campfires as they traveled to their destination, and how Smaug had destroyed their way of life. The large fire drake had destroyed thousands of lives. The lives of humans, elves, and dwarves alike.

Mala was suddenly overtaken by a fierce determination.

She would fight Smaug, and they would all prevail. She owed that much to the dwarves, and Middle Earth. She owed the same thing to Thranduil, and she would return to him. She would return to his warm and soft touch, and rest in his arms once more.

Mala watched as the rays of evening light reflected upon the silver ring that was the symbol of her bond with Thranduil, and she brought the silver band to her lips. She kissed it softly, and hoped that Thranduil felt it as well.

* * *

Tauriel grabbed the plant that the dwarves had found, and quickly began removing some of its leaves. She crushed the leaves into a smoother constancy, trying her best to hurry. She mixed the ground down leaves into a bit of water, attempting to soften the plant.

"Hold him down," Tauriel uttered, and the dwarves followed her instructions.

Kili's screams echoed around them, and Tauriel was sure it would only attract more Orcs. It was the least of her worries of course at this moment. All that mattered was the sickly dwarf which rested in front of her, Kili. The realization had set in when her green eyes had first rested on him, so sick. She had screamed out of fright, which was something entirely unlike an elf.

If Thranduil had seen Tauriel in this state, he would have been shocked.

Tauriel moved her hands above the bowl and began chanting. She grabbed the ground down plants and pressed them against her hands, continuing the spell in elvish. Tauriel pressed the concoction against Kili's leg, channeling all of her healing power into the black wound.

Tauriel could feel the dark magic festering away in the wound, and she continued to put pressure on it. Her voice rose with power as she continued chanting, and eventually Kili's screams seized. Kili's brown eyes stared in amazement at the auburn haired elf who was by his side, his feverish state only increasing just how ethereal she looked.

Tauriel watched as Kili slipped into unconsciousness once again. She had finished her task, and went to wrap up his leg. Tauriel could feel the absensce of the poison now, and knew that Kili would be fine.

Kili stirred slightly as Tauriel bandaged his leg, and her eyes met his briefly. Tauriel simply pretended like she didn't notice the small exchange, and continued with cleaning up.

"Tauriel," Kili uttered weakly, and Tauriel immediately turned to him.

Tauriel knew there was no point in ignoring the stubborn dwarf, not that she ever really could. She had been slowly consumed by his carefree smile from the beginning, and her heart had been drowing in fear at the sight of him so weak, at the edge of death.

"Lie still," Tauriel instructed to Kili. She was a bit firmer than she would have liked to, but she needed him to understand the seriousness of his condition. Kili's brown eyes glanced at her softly, glaced over from fever and sickness. Despite his current state, Tauriel could still make out his love in those brown eyes of his. She hated and loved the way he betrayed his feelings so easily, because of what reaction they got out of her.

Her heartbeat increased in a completely unfamiliar way to her, well unfamiliar before she became acquainted with the dwarf prince.

"You cannot be her. She is far away. She was far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world, it was just a dream."

Kili's voice was soft and yet sounded so hopeless. Each word he spoke was a heartbroken confession, and it was too much for Tauriel too bear. The auburn haired elf could feel the warm tears building in the corner of her eyes.

Kili moved his fingers softly against hers, and Tauriel wanted to so desperately hold his hand. Their fingers slightly interlocked, her soft skin brushing against his rough fingers.

"Do you think she could have loved me?"

Tauriel let the warm tears fall down her cheeks without shame then, as her eyes met Kili's once again. She parted her lips slightly, and attempted to say something, anything. Kili was more than deserving of a response, even if he was overcome with feverish haze.

Tauriel did something which was completely unlike herself, and part of her hoped that the dwarven prince would not remember. The logical part of her hoped that, and the selfish part wanted him to.

Tauriel moved forward, so she was standing closer by his side. She gave his hand a soft squeeze with her right one, and leaned down.

"She already does," with that simple statement Tauriel closed the space between Kili and herself, pressing her lips against his. Behind her closed eyes Tauriel could see fireworks as the feeling of his rough lips molding against hers overtook her very existence, and her very soul.

* * *

Author's Comments:

 _Valar_ : The Gods

 _Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham:_ My heart will weep until I see you again


End file.
